


Tumblr Request Archive Headcanons/Scenarios (Naruto)

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: If a scenario isn't here it may have been posted on it's own, Multi, Nsfw content, Other, Scenarios, Smut, Tumblr Requests Archive, content will be tagged on each chapter, currently only taking requests on tumblr: account ayyyez, headcanons, sexually explicit content, sfw content, specific tags on each chapter in author notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 105
Words: 72,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: This is a collection of works currently posted on my Tumblr: ayyyez and this will serve as an archive but also another platform for people to read it from!Please note I am not currently taking requests on this site but am taking them on my Tumblr!





	1. Tears - Neji Scenario (xReader)

It was midday when you were walking through the village and ran into Tenten. You called her name with a smile but when she turned to you with a somber expression, that smile faded. With one look you noticed how disheveled her clothes were, the fabric torn and bloodied while her body seemed to slump forward.

‘I’m alright,’ Tenten said breathlessly, waving her hand. ‘The others are…’ she trailed off looking into the distance with a vacant expression. 

‘Where’s Neji?’ You asked, feeling your body tense. 

‘You should go home.’ 

That was all you needed to understand.Turning from Tenten, you began running in the direction of home and hopefully, toward Neji. 

It didn’t take long for you to get to your front door, wasting no time in opening and slamming it closed. 

‘Neji,’ you called softly, eyes catching a rugged backpack dropped near the entryway. ‘Neji?’ You repeated louder and more timid. 

There was no response but you could sense someone else’s presence. 

Moving away from the entry way you saw the door to your bedroom was ajar and headed toward it. With a deep breath and a squeak of the door you looked up to see Neji sitting at the end of your bed. Like Tenten, his clothes were disheveled and torn but laced with more blood. 

‘Neji,’ you whispered, attempting to conceal the tremour in your voice. ‘Are you alright?’

There was no reply, instead Neji just looked down, staring at his bloodstained hands. You could see them tremble even from where you stood in the doorway. Something bad had happened, that was certain. 

Taking a few strides forward you fell to your knees beside and extended you hand to his leg. He didn’t so much at flinch at the contact. When you looked up at his face you found the same vacant expression Tenten had. It was an expression all experienced shinobi were familiar with, one of someone who had seen death. 

You called out to him again and this time he lowered his head. 

‘It’s my fault,’ Neji finally whispered his voice shaking. 

Reaching out, you took hold of his arm with one hand while the other sort out his face. Giving his cheek a gentle caress you tried to lift his head to face you but he avoided your gaze. 

‘What happened?’ You asked softly. 

‘They’re all dead.’ It was barely audible but you heard it clearly. 

Neji had been the leader of the mission before they set out which meant whatever happened, happened because of his command. You understood all to well the cost of a leaders decisions and the guilt that came with it. The grip you had on his arm tightened. 

Neji slumped  further forward, his body shaking as he pushed his hands to his face. There had to be something you could to. You extended your hand again only to stop midway and pull it back. There was no forcing him to talk in this state but you couldn’t just leave him like that. 

After a moments contemplation you stood up, walked over to the bathroom and switched on the light. After checking there were fresh towels you walked back to Neji and took hold of his arms and pulled.

‘Come on,’ you cooed, encouraging him to stand. 

There was a little resistance at first but eventually Neji obeyed. You lead him to the bathroom, pulled him inside and turned on the shower. After a few turns of the taps you turned your attention back to Neji, his eyes glazed over and seemingly fixed on the tiled wall in front of him. He still wouldn’t look at you. 

Ignoring the unease building up inside you, you unbuttoned his shirt and began undressing him. There was no fight put up by Neji, who just stood there lifeless, aside from the soft puff of air against your cheek as you reached around him occasionally to help him out of his clothes. 

Once he was fully undressed you took out the tie from his hair and gently pushed him into the shower below the stream. Neji stood there, back to you and let the water crash on and around him. Without hesitation you stripped your own clothes and joined him. 

If you couldn’t change what happened you could at least help clean him up and get him comfortable. 

Bending down you got a few pumps of body wash into your palm and began working you hands over Neji’s body, pushing to wash the dirt and blood away. Again, there was no reaction from him other than doing what you asked. The whole time you washed and scrubbed his body he stared forward. 

When it was time to wash his hair you gently place your hands on his temples and whispered, ‘close you eyes,’ tilting his head back. With his compliance you gently messaged the shampoo into his scalp then rinsed and repeated with the conditioner. When he lifted his head from the stream and opened his eyes the defeated expression he had etched across his face broke your heart. 

Holding back all the words you wished to say you wrapped your arms around him from behind. Then you let your face press into his back and your hands gently stroke his torso. It was an intimate moment but it wasn’t enough to sooth the horrors he had been through, that much you knew. 

Forcing yourself to push away from your own need to hold Neji, you unwrapped your arms and turned the shower off. Then you stepped out, grabbing a towel and unfolded it, beckoning Neji to follow you. In his condition you didn’t think twice about taking initiative to dry and dress his body. He was still silent and vacant, moving only to assist you when necessary. 

Once he was dressed, you lead him to the bed and sat him at the side, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before moving to dry and dress yourself. You grabbed some sleeping clothes and changed before returning to the bedroom to find Neji lying on top of the covers. Letting out a soft sigh you walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers and got underneath before moving to him and coaxing him to move beneath with you. 

Once under the covers, Neji turned onto his side to face away from you. You were used to him bottling his emotions and although you didn’t want to force him to talk, you didn’t want him to keep it all inside either. Rolling over toward him you wrapped your limbs around him and snuggled your body up behind. His body trembled at your touch but neither of you said anything. 

Without warning, Neji grabbed your hand and pulled it to his chest. His body shook even more as he pushed his face into the pillow. You knew he was crying after holding it all back for so long. You tightened your hold on him and pressed gentle kisses to his back. 

Neji had never cried in front of you before but right now it was only natural. And for the rest of the night the two of you stayed that way, pressed together as a source of comfort. Every now and then you whispered gentle reminders that it whatever happened wasn’t his fault and that you loved him. His only reply was the occasional squeeze of your hand.


	2. Drunk - Neji Scenario (xReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for scenario of Neji taking care of drunk s/o who is quiet but emotional when drinking. Original Request in beginning A/N. 
> 
> No NSFW or sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi ayyyez! Im the anon who asked for the whole drunk hcs. I love it so much! (And the flustered neji too wahahaha) I was drunk that time when i thought about requesting. Since u suggested it, can u make a scenario abt neji dealing with his quiet but emo drunk s/o? Coz tbh i fall on the quiet yet emo type lol

After another successful mission, Ino made the suggestion to get everyone together and have a few drinks. Naturally, you being who you are, offered up your place as the gathering point, allowing everyone to drink and relax. Neji couldn’t help but feel irritated, he had wanted a break from everyone else and to spend time with just you. However, he didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin the mood. Instead, he bit his tongue and decided it would be alright should he just stick to your side the entire evening.

He made a point of watching you, keeping an eye on how much you drank, taking responsibility as the only one, aside from Shino, who wasn’t drinking. But then he got distracted by Lee who thought, even after all the bad experiences, it was a good idea to down some sake. It took Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji just to get Lee outside so he didn’t destroy any of the furniture. The others finally offered to take him home and by the time Neji got back, almost an hour had passed. 

Walking back into your home, he found most people scattered in pairs around the place, leaning on walls, sitting on couches, drinks in hand. Then he spotted you on the couch, drinking, alarming quickly, a full cup of alcohol. This set off sirens in Neji’s mind, noting your change in pace. He leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room near Choji, who was eating snacks and made small talk on his approach. The Hyuga wasn’t listening though, occasionally nodding his eyes fixed in your direction, watching as you chatted to an intoxicated Kiba. 

There he watched; your smile, radiant and heartwarming. The way you tilted your head and rested it against your palm when you were listening intently. The way your eyes sparkled when you were laughing. It brought a small smile to his face. There he stood against the cool wall, watching and waiting for the party to wind down and the night to end. 

It wasn’t long before he noticed the change in you. Your expression suddenly changed, like the flick of a switch, from your usual happy disposition to a spaced out look. It was the look you got when something was on your mind, something emotional. It was also what sometimes happened when you drank; he had made a note of this. He watched as Kiba got up, swaying side to side, clutching the couch for balance before stumbling off to the kitchen. 

Neji didn’t approach you right away. Instead, he waited to watch and to see your reactions. You sat there staring down at your cup, tracing the brim with your finger. Even from where Neji stood he could see the glazed over look in your eyes. You sat like that for a few minutes, before releasing a heavy sigh and leaning back, so your head sank into the groove of the couch. He needed to make sure you were alright.

‘Hey,’ he said softly, joining you on the couch. You lifted your head up at the realisation he was there and gave a forced smile. ‘Feeling alright?’ He asked eyes looking into yours. You nodded, stretching out your arms gesturing that you wanted a hug. Neji didn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around you, bringing your face to his chest. He heard you sigh before burying your face there, against the cloth of his shirt, arms gripping his back tightly. 

You were clinging to him now, which concerned him more. ‘Talk to me?’ He asked, stroking a hand gently up your back. ‘Please.’ You shook your head against his chest, squeezing him even tighter. Not the best sign. ‘Is there something wrong?’ This time you nodded. ‘Something specific?’ Another head shake. ‘Do you want to lie down?’ You gave another nod. ‘Alright, come on let’s go.’ 

He stood with you still clinging to him. ‘Do you want me to carry you?’ He asked, and you pulled away, eyes watering and nodded again.

With that Neji picked you up bridal style, letting your head fall against his chest. Seeing you upset broke his heart, he hated seeing you in such a way. There were times he suggested that you shouldn’t drink, but every time you seemed to convince him that you would be alright. And sometimes you were, but tonight the emotions just took over along with the alcohol. 

He opened the door carefully, making sure he didn’t bump you on the frame on the way inside. Keeping you in his arms, he pulled back the blankets on your bed before placing you down on the mattress. ‘Lie down,’ he said, helping you get underneath the sheet before bringing the blanket over you. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead then stood upright turning away toward the door. 

‘Wait,’ you called arm stretched. ‘Please don’t go.’ He turned back with a sympathetic smile. 

‘Don’t worry I will come back. I just have to take care of something.’ 

‘Do you promise?’ You asked.

‘I promise.’ Neji opened the door and left, hoping you would be alright on alone for a few minutes. 

He then proceeded to walk room to room and kick everyone out, declaring that the gathering was over and to go home. Ino argued, slurring something about ruining their buzz before Sakura convinced her to calm down. On the way through the kitchen, he almost tripped over a half-naked and passed out Kiba, whom he moved onto the couch, tossing his discarded jacket on top of him. 

Once he was satisfied everyone was safe or gone, he went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water before returning to your room. He entered quietly, moving like an assassin through the room. He sat on the edge of the bed near where you were, gently caressing your cheek in his hand. 

‘Sit up and drink this.’ he ordered.

You complied, taking the glass from his hand and taking several large gulps and setting it on the bedside table. 

‘Feeling alright now?’ Neji asked, and you nodded. ‘Good, now move over.’ He climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close. Letting out a heavy sigh, he kissed your nose gently. 

‘Better?’ He asked. 

‘Better,’ you agreed, snuggling your body against his. ‘Please don’t go.’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ He whispered, feeling you finally relax.


	3. (NSFW) The first step - Neji Scenario (she/her reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plain and simple: scenario of Neji's first blowjob from she/her reader. Written in Third Person not Second person. 
> 
> (NSFW) explicit sexual content below.
> 
> Original Request in A/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: hit me with virgin boi neji's first blowjob that leads into some good ol' fashioned hanky panky?? headcanons or scenario your choice :))
> 
> A/N: I split this into two parts because I could not resist - here is the first blowjob one done ;) my boi neji!

Neji looked at her next to him. As they lied there simply enjoying each others company, she shifted and gently freed her arm from under his head and lied further beside him on the bed so that she could look into his eyes. She looked eagerly as if searching for an answer to a question she had not yet asked. A smile appeared on her face: dark, menacing and inviting. It left him fearing what he would become.

She leant over him, her hand finding his chest and stroking it gently. Before he could ask what she was doing, her lips, sweet with lipstick, found his. They were soft at first then lingered for a reaction. And he reacted, his lips moving against hers, growing more heated and passionate with every flex deepening. He felt her hair brush his shoulders, then his chest, causing him to shiver which in turn elicited a soft moan from her.

At that moment only she existed. Neji's hands found her neck, her shoulders and then her waist, caressing the delicate skin that only he could touch. It was intense, heated and he found himself not wanting it to end but at the same time needing it to end as his fingertips started to tingle.

Neji tore himself away from her lips, knowing he would not be able to control himself any longer should they continue. This action did not deter her and she went for his neck, kissing softly downward toward his chest cause a sharp breath inhale of breath from him as she reached a sensitive area he wasn’t aware he had. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a moment, enjoying it all before they snapped open again to reality and he grasped her waist tightly.

She ceased her motions and brought her face back up to his, giving him a cunning smile then a chaste kiss. They both knew what she was doing; testing him, teasing him and just when Neji thought she was going to give up her movements her hand traced down his chest then down his abdomen and to his waistband.

‘Don—‘ Neji began but she kept going, rubbing him over the fabric once, twice, and the rest of his words came out in the form of a choked groan.

Heat rose in his cheeks immediately, realising what she was doing to him, his eyes widening. She gave one more stroke for good measure and he could feel its effects immediately.

Neji would be lying if he said these thoughts hadn’t crossed his mind before- the image of him and her together. But he always pushed away the thoughts, feeling ashamed to have imagined her in such a way. It was improper to think of someone he cared about in those positions doing things that deep down he knew he desired. Still, he could not deny how good it felt, how much his body screamed _yes_ even if his mind was saying _no_. Squeezing his eyes shut Neji tried to ignore the fact that he was already hard and that she was still on top of him in just the right position. He tried not to think about all his feelings toward her, the need inside he had to touch her and for her to touch him.

Then his breath hitched as one of her hands cupped his chin, finger gliding over his lips, her touch full of affection. He opened his eyes again, embarrassed at their situation, his blush spreading across his face and burning red. As he looked into her eyes he found himself drowning in the depth of her gaze, completely oblivious that she had just shattered all trace of his resolve.

‘I love you.’ He murmured, without thinking, without realising, so softly he wasn’t even sure he had said it at all.  

She smiled at him, giving another kiss that lingered against his lips for a few moments before her hand travelled south again. This time her fingers hooked into his waistband, pulling it out toward her and so he felt the cool air against his burning skin.

‘Let me show you how much I love you,’ she whispered, her nose grazing against his, breath tickling just above his lip. ‘Just trust me, alright?’

Neji’s body reacted on its own accord and nodded before he could even process her words. Then the next thing he knew she had pulled his pants down, his back arching in compliance and revealing himself to her in full, erect and waiting. His breath hitched when she placed a hand on his thigh and he averted his gaze unable to look at her, too embarrassed at how he had reacted to a simple touch.

Then the wet heat of her mouth had engulfed him, easing down slowly while his mind spun further with each inch taken. He had never felt anything like it before, his fists clenching the sheets below him, unable to control a groan. He tried to regain his composure, control himself without becoming so undone at her touch but then he felt her tongue at the base, sliding all the way up him, hitting the sensitive spot just beneath the head with a swirl.

_How did she make him feel this good?_

Neji bit his bottom lip in the hopes of muffling the moans threatening to escape him but with every dip of her head, every movement of her tongue, the more of him that filled her mouth left him completely at her mercy. His body started reacting on its own, ignoring all messages to keep control as his hips bucked and pushed him deeper into her mouth.

One of her hands clamped down on his thigh while the other worked its way to his chest, running her fingers gently of his sensitive areas. It was all too much for Neji to comprehend as all rational thought left his mind and his hand found her hair while he continued to buck into her mouth. He was becoming completely undone beneath her, his moans louder and more erratic while his whole body shook with pleasure.

With a couple more dips of her head up and down, it wasn't long before he reached his climax. The euphoria enveloping him, only strengthened by tremors racing through his body, causing his limbs to twitch and his throat to produce unimaginable sounds, stifling a swear word or two.

Neji panted softly, opening his eyes to find her wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before giving him an accomplished smile. He lied there recovering while she lifted his pants back up to his waist. The realisation of the moment set in and the intimate ways she had touched him caused heat to rise in his cheeks again. Embarrassment overcame him as she lied down next to him, fingers circling his chest as he kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Such an act was something he had not seen coming and he internally scolded himself for succumbing to it so easily.

Her gentle touch came again, as her hand found Neji’s cheek, cupping it and turning his head to face her. She looked into his eyes with an intense gaze, as though she would memorising his image for all eternity. He looked back at her, his hand stroking her back and he knew he would never forget her touch.

‘Enjoy that?’ She whispered, more a statement than a question, her fingers caressing his warmed cheeks.

‘Hm.’ He replied, for he enjoyed it more than he cared to admit.


	4. (NSFW) First Time - Neji Scenario (she/her reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of The First Step request but can be read on it's own without need for context. Scenario of Neji's first time with she/her s/o. Written in third person not second person. 
> 
> Original Request on A/N.
> 
> (NSFW) - explicit sexual content below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: hit me with virgin boi neji's first blowjob that leads into some good ol' fashioned hanky panky?? headcanons or scenario your choice :)) 
> 
> (this part is first time)

‘Neji?’ She asked, eyes widened.

Neji felt himself exhale a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He watched as she took in the sight of his bedroom which he had filled with candles when she had gone to shower after their mission. He had planned this surprise for a while but only had the nerve to go through with it that evening. He still felt uneasy.

‘Are you sure?’ She asked, eyes returning to him.

He nodded before taking a step closer.

She stood there before him, illuminating radiance, amidst the flickers of candlelight holding a calming glow. Her hair streaming down her neck and eyes blazing, dark and beautiful. Then she came closer and slid off her kimono slowly, the silk brushing against her delicate skin, leaving her in only her underwear — revealing herself to him willingly. He took a sharp inhale of breath as he watched her; teasingly she adjusted the waistline of her black panties, sending a shudder through his body.

He closed his eyes, fists balling as he tried to control himself, his thoughts and feelings rushing inside of him. Only she could do this to him, to make him lose control with so much as a look or sway of the hips. It was maddening, intoxicating and they hadn’t even begun yet.

Neji opened his eyes, lids fluttering a little as they focused on her, allowing himself, _barely_ , to drink in the sight of her exposed body. Memorising the curves and contours, those that would be beneath his touch in mere moments. There was still a part of him that tried to crush the improper thoughts clouding his mind but the vision of her standing before him was strong enough to dispel that.

‘Neji,’ She asked taking a cautious step forward. ‘Why do you stand there still like a statue?’

‘I just forgot how beautiful you are.’ He whispered not realising the words had escaped his lips until it was too late.

‘Hm, seems a genius like you shouldn’t be so forgetful,’ she took another step forward, holding out her hand. ‘Now, come here.’

Without hesitation, he stepped forward entwining his fingers with hers while the other hand remained at his side. She smiled that mysterious smile which always left him wanting and placed her free hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. It had only been a minute but she had already taken Neji’s breath away.

Then she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss then another and another until it developed into something deeper and passionate. He felt her hand slip down to his chest, strategically undoing the buttons of his shirt. They broke the kiss as she tugged the garment off him and threw it on the floor carelessly. His breath hitched when she reached for his pants, making quick work of the bindings and letting it drop along with his briefs into a pool at his feet. He stepped out of them, cheeks burning at the realisation he was completely naked and exposed in front of her for the first time.

Unable to maintain eye contact he stood before her feeling so vulnerable. He looked away, remembering the last time she touched him so intimately. More blood rushed to his cheeks but this time he also felt it rush to another place. He mentally scolded himself since she hadn’t even touched him yet and he was reacting this way.

She reached out, her fingers gently gliding through his hair before they loosened the knot of his hitai-ate, the last item he was wearing. He hesitated slightly, part of him fearing what would come exposing this final part of himself — a part he had been bitter about for the longest time. But he gave no resistance as she peeled the fabric away and his eyes caught her gaze. She looked back at him, without fear or hesitation, instead with tenderness and affection.

Her fingertips grazed over his forehead, tracing the curse seal that lay there before leaning forward, softly capturing his lips with hers. And for a moment he wondered why he had felt self-conscious about it at all.

Taking him by the hand, she guided him to the bed, pushing him firmly with both hands down, swinging her leg over and sitting in his lap. Neji shuddered at the contact, feeling her cool skin against his, watching as her hands disappeared behind her and unclipped her bra. Tossing it to the side with the other discarded clothes she then gave him another smile, one that ignited a fire deep within.

Neji kept his eyes trained on her face, even though every single voice inside of him was begging to look, he was determined to maintain control. She chuckled, knowingly, as if she could hear the thoughts in his head with just a mere glance. Her hands ran up and down his chest, forming concentric patterns against the sensitive areas.

‘You’re allowed to look,’ she murmured against his lips before giving him a quick kiss. ‘And you’re allowed to touch.’

She gave him another kiss before taking his hands in hers and guiding them gently across her body.

With another sharp intake of breath Neji followed her lead, feeling her cool skin, electrifying under his touch. He felt himself blush when they reached her breasts, squeezing his hands against them, eliciting a soft moan when he did. The need inside him grew. To be able to touch her after so long in such an intimate way made him realise that for him, there would only ever be her. She was the beginning and end of his every thought.

Letting his hands go and allowing them to explore her body on their own accord, her hands travelled downwards. His eyes snapped shut when her fingers wrapped around him – already hard and waiting for her. And she began her movements without hesitation, hand working up and down his length, adding extra pressure on the underside just near the head as she had done last time with her tongue. Twitching then shuddering as she rubbed her thumb across firmly. It was even better than he remembered, to be touched in such an intimate way by someone other than himself.

Then, to his dismay, she ceased her movements, causing him to let out a whine — his body begging for her to continue. She chuckled, retreating from her position to lay beside him, as a wave of embarrassment shot through him for becoming so undone.

‘Now it’s my turn.’ she whispered, oblivious to how seductive she was lying there in such a state beside him, beckoning him.

An uncertainty washed over him as his hands found their way to her lower abdomen, a tremor betraying his nerves running through him. Neji swallowed hard, realising he had no idea what to do to make her feel as good as he had seconds before. It was obvious he had never done any like this before, but still she was there offering herself to him, patiently, willingly.

‘It’s alright, Neji,’ she said, sweetly, guiding his hand downward. ‘I can show you.’

His eyes widened when he realised what was happening, feeling her wet heat as she guided his fingers beneath her panties, before pushing them down and off. Controlling his hand for a time before letting him move on his own accord, he watched her as his fingers, clumsy yet determined, moved. It was when he heard her soft moans escape that he smiled, repeating the actions, satisfied it was him who could make her feel this way. He was a fast learner after all.

Then she grabbed his wrist, stopping his motions. She pulled him on top, taking hold of him once again as she guided him to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside her, stopping once his length filled her entirely, hearing her gasp beneath him.

‘Did I hurt you, should I stop?’ Neji asked.

‘No.’ She shook her head giving him a gentle smile. ‘It feels good.’

Neji smiled before interlocking his fingers with hers, their eyes meeting in a glazed over haze.

 _There is only her,_  he thought. Her at his side, here and now, and that is all that mattered. Here and now. Thinking about her, touching her, feeling the scent of her floral shampoo and the warmth of her body. She had shattered all that he was with but her touch; and it no longer scared him, only made him want her more.

He gave an experimental thrust before bringing his lips down to meet hers. She kissed back running her tongue along, before entering his open mouth to meet his. As he thrust again, she rolled her hips against him, repeating the motion immediately with a quickened pace, causing him to moan into the kiss.

And even as they ended up again in the bed with scattered blankets and tangled bodies, their movements were not only full of longing and desire but also love. He had so much of her in his heart that he channelled all of the unsaid feelings and emotions into every movement. Every thrust, squeeze of the hand, every kiss and lingering look he poured his affection into. He wanted her to know,  _Kami_  he needed her to know even if he could not say it out loud.

Neji slid a hand up her side, fingertips pressing firmly down as her body moulded into his touch. There, it trailed across her arm, along her shoulder and up her throat causing her to shiver under his touch. His hand had cupped her cheek before it moved it through her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

While he did this, she did not stop rocking her hips back and forth to meet his, keeping the rhythm steady before it picked up. Both of them moaned together, softly, as if they were in their own private universe.

Then Neji felt is body tense, trembling as the pleasure threatened to take hold, biting his lower lip as he tried desperately to keep his eyes open. Unable to control his moans he realised he was reaching close to orgasm too quickly. And though he wanted to make her stop, to avoid embarrassment, he couldn’t; it felt too good. Their bodies were finally melded together as one.

He gave her one last kiss, passionate and messy before he felt the control snap, lost to a moment of ecstasy. The orgasm washed over him his body flexing and tightening as he released himself inside of her. His body trembled against hers, his head falling against her chest.

They lie there together, sweaty, breathing heavily, heartbeats echoing throughout their bodies. Feelings of embarrassment overcame Neji as he realised how short it had been, and he peeled himself off her and lie on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She reacted instantly, turning to face him, wrapping her limbs around him.

‘I’m sorry.’ He muttered, unable to look at her.

‘Why, did you not enjoy yourself?’ She asked, tenderly.

‘No,’ A familiar blush ran across his cheeks. ‘I did enjoy myself it’s just—‘

‘Then there’s nothing to be sorry about,’ She nuzzled her face into his neck before peppering kisses up to his jawline. ‘Besides, there’s plenty of time to try again.’

Neji finally looked at her; her cheeks tinged a light pink and a gentle smile on her lips. She was so beautiful even then as they lie there like the aftermath of a storm, everything about her was captivating.

‘I love you.’ He whispered, breathlessly.


	5. Blind s/o - Neji Headcanon (xreader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Headcanon Request: Neil taking care of a blind s/o ?
> 
> Second Person.
> 
> No NSFW content below.

-If you were always blind then Neji, in the beginning of knowing you, would straight up avoid you. It’s honestly nothing personal it’s just for some reason he gets this uneasy feeling when he’s around you which he doesn’t understand at first. Until he finally realises one day that what he feels for you is pity. He considers his eyes his livelihood and without them he’d consider himself to be pathetic. But once he figures out why he’s been avoiding you he begins observing you and realises that it’s not the same for you, your eyes are not your livelihood and in fact, you are incredibly carefree without being able to see which is something he is…not.

-Okay he’s not exactly stalking you but he just happens to watch you if he does come across you. It’s more he wants to understand you because in a way you give him hope. You’re living his biggest fear yet you seem more content with life than him. It’s amazing! 

-One day while running errands in the village he walks by the flower shop Ino’s family owns and happens to see you taking the time to smell the flowers set up outside. He watched as you bent down and picked up a purple flower and lifted it toward your nose. The smile you had on your face made Neji’s heart skip a beat. That smile awoke something inside Neji that made him want to do anything to make it appear on your face again and again. 

-The second you left he walked over to flowers (which he found upon closer inspection were lilacs) took them to the counter and purchased them. Despite the blush that tinted his cheeks when he realised Ino was at the counter he pushed through and found himself carrying the bouquet to your house. (Which he only knew the location of because he happened to see you coming out of there once). 

-He won’t do the whole grand gesture and give them to you. Oh no not Neji. He will put them on your door step, knock and hightail out of there. Too uneasy to even stick around to see you get them tbh because what has come over him? He doesn’t do this? Decides to lay low and go to the training grounds and distract himself with training. Will probably stay there for hours too. 

-What he didn’t intend was for was to run into you on the way back home. Nor did he expect you to call out to him. ‘Hey Neji.’ He felt his heart skip a beat again. ‘Oh hello.’ He replied trying too hard to act casual. His cheeks were burning and even though he knew you couldn’t see him he felt uneasy standing in front of you. 

-You made small talk about the weather and the heat until you caught him completely off guard. ‘Thanks for the flowers.’ You said with a smile. ‘What?’ He replied almost spluttering.  _How the hell did you know_. You reached out and after a moment of searching grazed his hand. ‘Their scent is strong I can still smell them on you.’ Neji almost died on the spot. ‘We should go pick some out together next time.’ ‘Oh yeah…’ You stepped back and turned away. ‘Goodbye Neji.’ You called out and then you were gone, leaving Neji frozen where he stood.

-Fastforward to you two hanging out. He will be extra cautious and weary of your presence. You can assure him a million times you are used to walking by yourself and navigating the village but he’ll still look out for you or insist on holding onto you in some way. He’ll cover it up by saying he simply doesn’t want to get separated in a crowd because it would be a bother. You know better. Sometimes you’ll tease him by pressing your body just a little too close for comfort only to step away again pretending not to notice. Lord he’ll die inside when you do that. He can feel his heartbeat thrumming through his eardrums. 

-If someone bumps you while walking or hassles you he’ll jump in right away and give them an earful. Won’t stop unless you tell him to. Gets angry for you even if you believe it’s alright. Tries to describe things to you by comparing the beauty of something to a scent. Sometimes it sounds like poetry sometimes it sounds like a mess. Just don’t tell him that he’s already extremely embarrassed.

-He’ll ask you how you function so well without sight and you explain your other senses are heightened. Also it’s possible for you to unlock certain chakra abilities and allows you to sense others around you. It’s almost like you’re a sensory type. He’s super curious and watches you get by in awe. But still always offers to do things for you. Not necessarily in a condescending way but that he simply wants to be useful to you. Low-key would take any excuse to carry you because it allows him to be like ‘yes you’re mine’ but won’t ever express this out loud. 

-If his s/o used to have sight but became blind due to an accident, illness or another reason then he will instantly feel guilty. Even if it’s not his fault or out of his control, he will still feel guilt. Won’t be able to look at their eyes for awhile even if he visits. It’s a reminder of what could happen to him…again his biggest fear. Once he gets over the initial shock of it all though he will be 100% dedicated to helping you adjust or get better.

-Remembers things you did for him whenever he overused his Byakugan like moving his hand in the direction of things he wanted or to touch so you weren’t just handing him things. Holding onto you while you move around. Helps guide you to furniture so you know where it is and can map out the house. Insists on going outside every now and again for fresh air. 

-In private takes the time to touch you affectionally so he doesn’t feel far away. He knows what it felt like when he couldn’t see you. This includes caressing your cheek with his hand and sliding down your neck, embracing you completely, pressing his forehead to yours, giving you gentle kisses everywhere. Will take care of you with touch if that’s what you want and does everything slow so you can feel everything in the moment. 


	6. s/o Rude Behaviour - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji going on a date with his crush only to find out their rude behaviour and manners
> 
> x Reader - Second Person
> 
> no NSFW content below

-I feel like for Neji he is going to need a s/o who balances him out—where he is blunt and stoic he’ll need someone who is more on the gentle and warm side. Neji knows he can come across or just be straight up rude sometimes but what most people don’t understand is he knows it’s bad but can’t seem to help it when people set him off. So when he sees someone who he is interested being rude it’s a turn off in the sense it reminds him of his own flawed behaviour. 

-Manners and general formalities are something ingrained into the Hyuga and it’s hard to shake that kind of thing. So if he goes on a date with you and finds out you’re rude unnecessarily it’s going to straight up piss him off and make him uneasy. Like yeah, he knows he has said horrible things in his time but so casually to the wait staff? NEVER. And if you pretend it’s not happening or straight up don’t care then he’s going to rush out of there real quick or say something. Honestly he has no issues putting you in your place and if you come at him with the ‘you’re being rude!’ line he’ll be like WHY DO YOU THINK I AM IN THE FIRST PLACE! 

-If it’s generally how you are as a person he will be like wtf how did I not notice this before? I need to check myself. However if it’s totally off character, which would be likely since Neji isn’t one to miss that sort of thing when falling for you. He’ll still give you a lecture but at the end he’ll end up asking ‘what happened.’ or ‘what’s the real reason for your behaviour?’ And if you refuse to tell him he’ll be irritated as hell but he won’t pressure you. He will however insist on leaving such a public area and lessening the targets for you to take out whatever was going on with on. 

-If you did end up telling him what’s going on then he’ll be less angry but it won’t stop him from giving you a lecture about taking out your anger on others. If you want to tease him then definitely say something (in an obviously calm teasing tone not in a rude one) like ‘You should take your own advice.’ Because let’s be real he has been known to do the exact same thing but HE TRIES OKAY!


	7. Secret Relationship - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Heyyy girl! Can we get headcanons of Neji and the S/O being in a secret relationship because Neji doesn’t want anyone to know just yet but Lee, TenTen or Guy finds out somehow! And they are so happy they tell the rest of the Konoha 11, thus embarrassing him and the S/O! Thanks Love!
> 
> x Reader - Second Person.
> 
> No NSFW content below.

-Honestly for Neji every relationship he has or would ever have is going to be secret mainly because he believes it’s between him and the other person, whether it’s a s/o or friend. Nobody needs to know what’s going on in his private life. And at first it’s sometimes better because he is incredibly self conscious when it comes to intimacy. 

-It wasn’t as though he told you he didn’t want people to know, you just know what he’s like when it comes to privacy and personal details. He’s very reserved as it is. That being said he would still hear you out if you felt like having a secret relationship wasn’t what you wanted after awhile - like telling your family and close friends for example. It still would make him incredibly uncomfortable but after while he would probably agree.

-But before you could even tell people the two of you must have slipped up in public because his team found out. They didn’t tell you but it was easy to see upon seeing their expressions when you ran into them one day. Neji was pretending not to notice but there was no missing the added blush to Lee and Guy sensei’s cheeks. Tenten was better at hiding it but she had no poker face when it came to both of you. 

-You were about to leave the situation and abandon Neji to his team because you didn’t want to face the embarrassment that you knew was coming. But before you could go Lee had grabbed your hand and Guy sensei was encouraging you to stay. ‘Come join us, we are celebrating today.’ Then they were dragging you and Neji off into the village. 

-When you turned to Neji there was an irritated look on his face. You gave him a sheepish smile in return but both of you knew it was no use. It wasn’t long before you reached your destination: ichiraku ramen. It was like Naruto had planned this. That thought was the least of you worries when you saw the rest of the konoha 11 gang there. 

-’There love birds are here!’ Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Your cheeks went red instantly and when you turned to Neji for help he wasn’t any better. He was bright red from his cheeks down his neck. It almost made you laugh and forget the situation you were in. You were quickly drawn back when you were bombarded with questions from the girls. Not the way you wanted your relationship to come out sure but you were kind of glad it was.  _The same ease couldn’t be said for Neji but at least he didn’t have to tell them himself now._


	8. s/o Ninken Tiger - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: A neji headcanon or whatever where his s/o has a Pet ? (A tiger) and her Pet is what akamaru is to kiba ?
> 
> x Reader - Second Person.
> 
> No NSFW content below

-The first time Neji saw the tiger he almost had a heart attack when a blur or orange and black came hurdling toward him. You would never have known how shaken he was being the king of composure at the best of times.

-And yeah straight away it reminded him of Kiba and Akamaru so he was immediately irritated however once he realised it wasn’t them he relaxed a little. Once he realised it was a tiger his curiosity peaked and the irritation dissolved. He’d actually never seen a tiger up close before let alone one that worked along side shinobi like ninken.

-You’ll catch him staring at the tiger occasionally but his face is completely unreadable. What you didn’t know was on the inside he really wanted to pet the tiger. He’s never really been possessed to show affection toward an animal like this so he’s torn between following through and holding back. He does have a reputation after all. 

-One day though you catch him talking to the tiger in a soft voice which is rare and the most adorable sight. When he slowly reaches out his hand and gives the tiger a swift pat it’s enough to make anyones heart melt. 

-If you work together on a mission it’s useful with the tiger’s heightened senses, finding out people and things that Neji can’t with his Byakugan. The first few times were a little uneasy because like all teams it takes awhile to adjust to working with others but it counts doubley so for your duo. That being said Neji treats the tiger like another shinobi which can make for comedic moments. Especially when Neji gives it orders with a straight face. 

-Neji knows how much the tiger means to you so if it ever got sick or injured he would be there for you. Not very good with the emotional comfort but you can see what he is trying to do through his actions. Will offer to help look after it or do things for you that you aren’t able to do because you have to watch the tiger and care for it regularly. Low-key gets upset because he has grown to care for the tiger too. 

-Strongly believes pets/animals in the like don’t belong inside. Can get him to back down to at least confining the tiger to certain rooms. Bedroom is off limits, no way an animal is going into his bedroom. He’s a clean freak so it throws of his balance and order. One time you caught him giving the tiger a lecture but you were laughing to much to take him seriously. 


	9. War Wounds - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Heyyyyyy!! I have request where Neji went to the medic headquarters during the war to get his wounds or eyes (overusing the byakugan) treated and found his s/o there who's a medic nin. I see u r so good in making angsty hcs so can u make it kinda angsty? Ariga-thanks gozai-much!!
> 
> x Reader - Second Person.
> 
> No NSFW content below.

> -Neji was usually so careful when it came to protecting his eyes especially because he considered them his livelihood. But the war was far from the norm even with his extensive fighting experience over the years. He was used to facing life and death situations but this was the first time so many people depended on him at one time. 
> 
> -It was easy to get carried away when using his Byakugan to constantly keep a look out. He could never shake the feeling that the second he turned an enemy would slip by and that would be the end. Neji carried the responsibility on his shoulders despite protests of others in his unit. It was no surprise when he collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the night. 
> 
> -He was forcibly taken to the medical headquarters despite his protests and assurances. It was there he was placed in a tent and told to rest his eyes but that didn’t stop him from assuring them he didn’t need help, that he had to help his unit and keep them safe. He didn’t even notice the extent of the damage to his eyes yet.
> 
> -Just when he was about to start protesting to another medical ninja he heard a familiar voice. ‘What’s going on here?’ It was your voice and you held such authority. He had completely forgotten that coming to the headquarters the was a chance of seeing you. His mind had been focused on the war. 
> 
> -The other medic gave you an explanation before you ask them to assist you. You sighed and sat next to Neji as his eyes closed. It was only then that he noticed the throbbing behind his eyes. ‘What have you done to yourself?’ you muttered. Suddenly all the tension Neji was feeling began to drift as he listened to you voice. 
> 
> -Neji felt something cold touch his arm and he shivered. It was just your hand pushing up his sleeves. ‘You’re covered in cuts,’ you chastised. ‘Just because we’re at war doesn’t give you an excuse to neglect your body. If these got infected you wouldn’t be much use now would you?’ Neji pressed his lips together. He knew you were right but he just didn’t have time to think about that stuff. It was his responsibility to care about his unit. 
> 
> -’Bring me something to disinfect these and grab the bandages from over there.’ He heard you instruct the other med nin. A smirk crossed Neji’s face. Listening to the footsteps walk across the room then back he wondered how long he would be stuck in the tent. ‘Well get to work,’ he could hear the irritation in your voice, ‘does it look like I can do it in this position?’  _What did you mean by that?_
> 
> -The thought vanished when he felt the stinging sensation on his arm. ‘Thanks for the warning.’ He muttered. Then he felt your cool palm on his forehead then slide down his cheek slowly. Your presence was soothing and he realised then just how much he missed it. 
> 
> -Neji cleared his throat once the bandages were wrapped. ‘What happened to you?’ He asked. Your breath hitched, he could hear how close your face was to his. ‘Neji,’ you began softly. ‘Open your eyes.’  Neji could still feel the throbbing but he did as you asked. ‘I…it’s dark?’ He whispered. ‘No it isn’t.’ You replied. ‘But I-’ ‘You can’t see.’ Neji felt a sickening feeling build up within him.  _Had he lost his sight permanently?_
> 
> _- ‘_ Close your eyes again.’ You said. He did as instructed then felt your palm move, sliding over his eyes then a warmth poor inside him. Medical chakra. ‘I think I can heal you but you’ll have to keep them closed for awhile.’ Neji waited for you to finish and move your hand away before he spoke. ‘Tell me what happened to you?’ It was more of a demand than a question this time. He heard you sigh. 
> 
> -You reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled it toward you. You brought it to your other arm allowing him to feel the cloth there. Bandages. ‘We were cornered and I had to use that jutsu.’ This time Neji’s breath hitched. ‘You did what?’ ‘I had no choice. It worked and I saved my unit but my arm was badly burned in the process.’ Neji blindly reached out his other hand to find you. ‘You shouldn’t have been so reckless!’ ‘You’re one to talk.’ Neji couldn’t argue with that. 
> 
> -Neji felt you lie down beside him and press your body into his. ‘I guess this war has made everyone reckless.’ You murmured. Neji hummed in reply. He just hoped he wouldn’t lose his sight permanently because of his lack of judgement.

 


	10. Struggle - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hey may I request Neji with a S/O who suffers from depression and anxiety? Your one about him with an s/o who struggles with an ED was so well written. And these are things I struggle with,too, so I am kinda curious about your hcs on this issue! Thx for your time!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: These are things I also struggle with so I tried to do it as open as possible and tried to steer clear of specifics since everyone goes through these things differently. I’m glad you think the ED ones were written well. I always try to take care when writing about these things. Thanks for requesting!
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Discussing Depression and Anxiety with mentions of PTSD
> 
>  
> 
> Reader - Second Person.

-Mental illnesses are not uncommon amongst shinobi, in fact the higher the rank the more likely they are to have symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depression or some form of anxiety. It was one of the side effects of of being a shinobi but it was also the one thing that was never really talked about.

-Neji however had seen first hand the effects of mental illness before his eyes. He had seen comrades change subtly until they fell off the wagon completely. When he was still a genin he had seen an older shinobi, respected as one of the most feared shinobi of the leaf, completely break down in battle—He’d overheard his two team-mates discussing how he had taken a kunai to the side during in a battle and while his physical injuries recovered, the mental ones would need time.

-He had even witnessed those within his own clan who weren’t shinobi suffer under the pressures placed on them. Those from a young age who he once perceived as weak, seemingly more burdened than he had ever felt. Now he was older he understood it was not a weakness but an illness like any other physical ailment that needed attending to.

-So when he discovered it was something you suffered from he felt many things. At first he felt guilty for brushing off the idea in the past instead of learning about it. The guilt will sit with him for a few days, looming over him as it reminded him of his past arrogance. Then his mood will change and he will want to be understanding and useful. He knows he can’t magically make it go away but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t try to make you feel loved.

-When you’re hit with a bad depression episode and can’t work up the mental energy to clean your room or wake up on time or perform the daily tasks he will try his best not to get irritated. His conditioned to think that everything should be neat and tidy so mess throws him off. Instead of getting irritated he will clean up after you without a second thought. If that makes you feel guilty he will purposely mix in his own mess with yours and insist he’s just cleaning up after himself.

-If you have an episode where you physically feel like you can’t leave your bed he will leave you be. It won’t be forever and he won’t simply leave you alone. He’ll ease himself in more and more, offering small favours of tea. He is good at making lists of things to do. He will make a list, breaking down each detail and ask if you feel like completing at least one. Whether it’s getting up to shower, to brush your teeth or eat with him at the table. He will try and coax you to slowly come out.

-Reads up a lot about depression and anxiety. Not just a brief skim read either he will study like it’s for a test. Has to know every little detail. JUST IN CASE! It takes everything in him not to take notes because he doesn’t want you to find them. Realises it’s probably not enough to just read about, especially since (like in a battle) no person (or shinobi) is the same. Inquires if you are comfortable with him asking questions. And if you are he asks a lot but tries not to ask them all at once. You can tell when he wants to know more though because of the way his eyes narrow.

-With anxiety it depends on how it effects you. If you get anxious in social situations then he will get in the habit of answering for you when talking to people who make you uncomfortable. If you’re anxious in crowds, he is too so both of you would avoid them like the plague. If you get panic attacks, at first he won’t know what to do so he’ll just sort of panic too. Then once he knows he goes through different strategies to calm you down like getting you to repeat certain things. Inside he is still panicking because his mind just screams S/O IN DANGER MUST HELP BUT CAN’T!! And ugh the poor boy tries.

-If it enters bad depressive episodes and enters self harm territory then that’s when Neji straight up refuses to lose you. He will try everything he can to get you help or to talk about it. Honestly, it’s not always helpful but he will try everything in his power to force you to get help. He won’t stop trying either. He is stubborn and will see this through. Isn’t the type to leave (even if it was a toxic situation but let’s not get into that).

-His experience with you will make him more aware of those around him and their mental states too. Will be that person who when someone makes are self depreciating joke will be like: that sounds bad maybe you should talk to someone or are you alright? Is kind of awkward about it but does it anyway. He also gets really protective of his s/o which can be overbearing at times but it’s just his nature tbh.


	11. Misunderstanding - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji breaking up with his s/o for a misunderstanding they both have.
> 
> Second Person - x Reader.
> 
> (ANGST) no NSFW content

-I can see this happening in two circumstances: one if Neji’s s/o had the same reserved and vulnerability as Neji did when it came to relationships so neither of them knew how to communicate well OR if something happened to make Neji extremely overprotective. 

-If it’s the first one you two have probably had issues communicating your feelings since you started dating. It was Neji who confessed and it was definitely during an argument. So misunderstandings are common during your relationship anyway. 

-Your biggest source of miscommunication was when it came to both of you communicating your feelings. Neither of you liked admitting when you were wrong which lead to days without speaking, neither of you felt comfortable admitting your affections and neither of you let yourselves be open. You were simply too similar. 

-So it wasn’t too much of a surprise when you got into an argument about something minor. You had been out late and hadn’t told him and as soon as you came home it was war. It started of snarky, mainly with a few backhanded comments from him. And you, so full of pride couldn’t bring yourself to tell him you were late because you had to assist in taking someone to the hospital. 

-You were fuming. How dare he assume the worst of you. He had lost all control of his tongue, spitting out accusations of cheating and lying. Normally he wouldn’t assume so relentlessly but you just knew how to push his buttons. Around you the king of cool was a hot mess. The argument escalated, more than it had before. 

-You said something about never coming home again and he yelled at you to leave. Fine, you said. Fine, he agreed. And that was that. You packed your things and left before either of you had the chance to cool down and realise what had happened. But again neither of you could admit you were wrong and both of you were stubborn. Perhaps it was for the best? 

-If it’s the second one then something awful would have to of happened to make Neji think he would lose you. Perhaps you were greatly injured or almost died. It would tear him up inside and make him act unnaturally on edge. He’d want to be with you all the time. He needed to know you were safe.

-It would suffocate you, make you crazy. He’d start snapping at you about every little thing. Why do you do this?? He would ask. Why do you? You’d retort. It was endless. Then you would start snapping at him, loathing his presence. Every second with him became unbearable. 

-He wouldn’t even touch you anymore. The intimacy dried up and Neji instead became more of a shadow than anything. He would scare people off, interrupt your daily life and have your friends questioning his motives. You were running out of excuses for him until the point you didn’t want to excuse him anymore.

-One day you snap, scream at him to stop ruining your life. He won’t take it, he’ll yell back. But it won’t be like the other headcanons above. You won’t argue for long because he will leave sooner. The truth is he is exhausted too. The relationship wasn’t the same as it once was. Deep down he knew why. It was his fault. But he won’t admit that out loud so he’ll be angry. 

-You’re the one who broke up with him so he won’t seek you out but he’ll feel lost. Every minute of every day he spent thinking of ways to make you safe and now there was nothing. He’ll distract himself another way. If you don’t seek him out to make things right then it won’t be fixed and you’ll stay apart. Maybe you’ll meet again a few years down the line and things will be different but it will take a long time for it to heal. 


	12. s/o Valentines Day - Neji/Itachi/Deidara Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Oh you’re taking requests! Yay \o/ may I ask for Valentine’s Day headcanons for Deidara, Neji and Itachi? Thanks :)
> 
> x Reader - Second Person.
> 
> some NSFW content below

**Neji**

  
-Does not feel strongly one way or the other about Valentine’s day tbh but will make an effort if you’re into it. Although he may feel a little sentimental once you are dating so will at least attempt to cook you dinner if you aren’t into it BUT will pretend not to know what day it is.

-Doesn’t really understand the whole chocolates part but if you want them then you got them. Is a fan of the flowers part. Kind of is unsure of the ins and outs of Valentines day at first so for the first time he will go traditional with red roses. But once he’s gotten over that he will do something unique, vibrant colours, unusual arrangements, idk he randomly just has a knack for it? Maybe it’s seeing all the pretty flowers at the Hyuga Compound.

-Not into public displays, giving giant stuffed animals or anything involving other people so will stick with a dinner just you and him or simply that you’ll spend the day together. 

-Will never straight up ask you what you want because he feels like he should know or pick up things. Gets super stressed out when you don’t drop any hints or make any plans. Is super irritated and on edge the day before. Just plays it safe and makes sure he at least does the flowers.

-Gets super jealous of Hinata because she can cook and bake and omg??? she makes it look so easy? Makes him wish he could cook better. Plays it safe and makes dishes he knows even though they’re his favourite and not yours. Surprises you one year (after he spends weeks practicing with Hinata) with your favourite dish. Definitely should pay him back with something more intimate.

-ALWAYS down for the intimate moments in private and frick frack on valentines day. Kind of expects it tbh but will never force it. Draws it out and makes it as loving and passionate as possible. 

**Deidara**

 

-forgets pretty much every time it comes around. Remembers a week before but forgets on the day. Does the made rush around town to find a dodgey box of chocolates then remembers he’s an artist, he can makes something. 

-Finds ridiculous heart stickers in one of his sock drawers (where did he even get these?) Wait there aren’t even any socks with pairs in there. All singles. Sticks them without much care all over the box of chocolates. 

-But it’s not enough to be more, something big like an…explosion? Fireworks. Hand crafted and you can tell. Make an extra loud bang but also explode into every colour of the rainbow. Also has ones that don’t have colour but just bang. Kinda like firecrackers but Dei style. 

-Is far more interested in what comes after the presents. Honestly if he doesn’t get time to rush around for a gift he will just say something lame but with a devilish grin like ‘I gotchu these hand mouths’ or even just say he’s the gift. Won’t be joking either. Believes you’re extremely lucky to be with him. Low-key might admit (in a whisper) that he’s lucky to have you too. 

-After all the frick frack activities is when he gets sentimental. Will kind of just lie there sleepy and looking at you like you’re a work of art. Won’t say anything sappy but will gently stroke his hand up and down your arm or back. 

**Itachi**

 

-Similar to Neji, doesn’t really feel strongly about Valentine’s day, until he met you. Feels more sentimental and wants to make precious memories with you rather than buy you gifts. He will still get you gifts of course but they’ll usually be something special with flowers.

-Sucker for giving you roses because the particular shade of red has always drawn him to that flower. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing because he vaguely remembers they were his mum’s favourite too. 

-The sentimental gifts can range from something special to do with the clan to something that was a family heirloom. Perhaps jewellery that belonged to his mother. She was the main feminine influence in his life so he learnt a lot from being around her. 

-Likes to go outdoors into secluded areas. May have once set up a candle lit dinner in the middle of the surrounding forest area once. Made sure no one knew about it because he wanted it to be a special moment. Is super intimate with physical affection. Mainly little things like cheek stroking, arm touching and hand holding. 

-Has a relaxed expression when he gets to spend it with you. Would be satisfied with just holding you in his arms all night. Talking deeply and about little things always seem to happen. It’s all very intimate and involved without being over the top. It’s honestly perfect. 


	13. PDA with s/o - Deidara/Itachi Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Headcannons for Deidara and PDA and public stuff in general ;-) maybe also Itachi for hcs if you're up for it!
> 
> x Reader - Second Person.
> 
> slight NSFW content below

**Deidara**

-For Deidara and PDA it’s all going to come down to what sort of mood he is in. There are times where he is all about it, wanting to show off his s/o for all the world to see. Other times it will be an absolute no no because the boy is not in the mood and will be very harsh about it. 

-When he is the mood for it he will not hesitate to have an arm firmly around their waist, whisper various dirty (or sometimes sweet) things in their ear and will kiss them like there is no tomorrow. When he is passionate about something (like his art or s/o) he will throw his all into it, meaning each kiss is going to be heated with hands exploring everywhere. 

-He is also reeeeeally sneaky with them hand-mouths, like it will seem like he’s giving his s/o and innocent touch under their shirt but really his mouth is going to town, teasing and sucking their skin. He makes a point of doing it in really open spaces in public too just to see his s/o reaction all while there is a smirk on his face.

-Now if he isn’t in the mood then his s/o is going to know about it. If they try anything PDA related he will snap at them, sometimes saying things in the heat of the moment he may not mean. He probably won’t apologise for it though, at least no right there and not out loud. If he sees that he has hurt their feelings or they react badly he will be super affectionate later on to get back onto their good side. If they don’t accept it more or less straight away he will snap again. 

-Public stuff in general; he loves the outdoors especially if he can take his bird for a ride and see everyone else from above (it’s almost like he enjoys having the opportunity to have this perspective on the world that almost no one else has). Also he likes to be able to test out some clay bombs and just look at explosions in general. 

-If he wants his s/o to come with him it will be very last minute, in one of his more enjoyable spontaneous mood where he would be like “hey want to take a ride with me somewhere” and then bam they’re roped into looking at his art.

-He would totally take his s/o on a date to see fireworks, he’d prefer to be away from everyone else so they can have some fun too (wink wink) but also just messing around in general. Laughing is a must when he’s in a good mood. 

**Itachi**

-Isn’t really into PDA as a whole like Deidara is and is definitely not as in your face about it when he does have little moments with his s/o. Mostly his PDA revolves around hand holding, a kiss on the cheek and sometimes a chaste kiss on the lips. It’s never to show them off as his either it’s purely just to show his s/o how much he cares.

-If he had only just started dating his s/o then he won’t do any sort of PDA yet until they are both comfortable. It will progress slowly too, starting out with an accidental hand touch, into him casually taking their hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

-PDA for Itachi also depends on who is around and what situation. If we are talking the Akatsuki and his relationship with his s/o is a secret then he will definitely not do anything in public with them at all, because of the risk to their safety. If it isn’t a secret (and say they were also a member) then at first it would also be nonexistent. 

-After awhile though if he sees other members talking to them or showing interest in his s/o then he would be real smooth about it. He will walk right up to his s/o, cup their chin in his hand, run his thumb gently across their lips (his look is so intense, eye sex with Itachi is a thing btw but I’ll come back to that) and will kiss either their lips or forehead. Then he will stroll away like nothing happened knowing that whoever it was would have gotten the message. 

-Back to the eyes. If he cannot associate with his s/o in public, is trying to entice them or even is just on the other side of the room, then all it takes to make them weak is one look. His eyes hold so much emotion and intensity that he can leave his s/o feeling weak in the knees just by looking into his eyes. The most intense eye-fucking ever!

-Now in public he doesn’t like to be around a lot of people because he prefers more peaceful environments. He would probably just enjoy whatever his s/o wanted to spend the day doing taking comfort in their presence. He is happy just observing them and being with them. 


	14. Ideal s/o - Deidara Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Deidara looks for in a s/o. 
> 
> Short one with only hints to NSFW content.

Now Deidara is an artsy sort of guy and he will probably want a s/o who is fits his ideal aesthetic.

Deidara frames his lover as poised, dark, fearless and beautiful.

 **Poised** in the sense they hold themselves a certain way that makes him catch his breath at first. You know he is going to want to sculpt them at some point then explode it, because art is a bang. And to him his s/o is art he just doesn’t want to explode them in that sort of way (maybe in the bedroom though;)). There’s also just something about the way they stand that leaves him weak in the knees at first.

 **Dark**  because lets be real, they’ve got to have a little dark allure to attract someone like Dei. Also they would have to have a keen understanding of the world they live in, because Dei is pretty smart himself, he couldn’t really tolerate someone who was oblivious to the ways of a shinobi — criminal or otherwise. Also considering he is a criminal he will need someone who is okay with that otherwise it’ll end before it began.

 **Fearless**  because he will balance well with someone who isn’t afraid of his temperamental nature, his snapping or complaining. They would probably be someone who snaps back occasionally, not afraid of his wrath. His s/o would be someone who can hold their own in battle too, not that he wouldn’t protect them, it’s just he wouldn’t want to have to constantly babysit them.

 **Beautiful** , which is of course in the eye of the beholder, but for Dei would again be someone who fits his aesthetics, someone who can make him go ‘wow what a work of art.’ It doesn’t necessarily mean perfect just someone who can hold his attention for more than 5 seconds. Someone he can imagine bending them at every angle. 


	15. Relationship/Jealous - Deidara Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Deidara in a Relationship and when he is jealous. 
> 
> More Third Person. 
> 
> Mentions of NSFW content (sexual content).

> **Relationship:**
> 
> -Deidara is a very passionate guy, mainly in things he truly believes in, like his art for example. It’s going to be the same in his relationships, he is either all in or not bothering with them at all.
> 
> -Now in saying this it’s always going to be how passion reflects onto Deidara himself, does it benefit him, how does it affect him directly? He has a very self-serving agenda, not in the sense where everything is about him but rather it has to benefit him in some way. 
> 
> -He feels his emotions really intensely and that combined with this passion and self-serving nature, causes him to become really possessive in a relationship.
> 
> -Now the thing about this is he doesn’t really see it as being possessive it genuinely is what he sees as love, the whole romanticised “You are mine and mine alone” or “I’m never letting you go, ever” mindset. It can get really intense at times.
> 
> **Jealousy (Relationship):**
> 
> -This causes him to get jealous  _Reeeeeeeal easy._ It’s not pretty either. He could be watching his s/o across the room talk to another person and he will glare daggers that cut real deep into them. Like you do not want to be on the receiving end of his death stare or the events that take place after it.
> 
> -If the s/o comes back to him a few seconds after, before he has the chance to do something, he will question them straight away about who they were with and what they were doing while at the same time snaking a hand around their waist holding them tight, painfully tight.
> 
> -There’s also a fire in his gaze that can be quite confronting, as if he could set you on fire with a mere glance.
> 
> -If the s/o shrugs it off and puts all their attention back onto him then he will pout a little and be more touchy feely - as if to say that they are still his - then he would probably let it go.
> 
> -Now if they don’t come back to him straight away, the guy has no chill, he will walk right up to them mid conversation and question the other person straight up — threatening an explosion here or there and it’s 100% up to the s/o to calm him down.
> 
> -The sure fire way to do this is if the s/o grabs Dei and pulls him into an embrace, either making out or simply telling him that they are in fact his and no one else’s. OR BOTH FOR MAXIMUM EFFECT.
> 
> -Depending on his mood, because he is quite temperamental and prone to mood swings, he will back down. Other times however he gives 0 fucks and will blow up everyone within a 1 mile radius.
> 
> -Either way the night goes Dei and his s/o are probably going to end the night having some angry/makeup sex back at home or in the bathroom stall if he’s really fuming.

 


	16. Playing Hard to get - Deidara Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hey! I love your blog! Could I possible get some headcannons on how Deidara would approach a crush who was playing way too hard to get?
> 
> Third Person. 
> 
> No NSFW content below.

-I hc Deidara as someone who falls for someone really quickly and the boy falls hard. It comes across almost obsessive how intense he is when he likes someone.

-Now if he had a crush, it would be the same deal so playing hard to get is not going to be something a deters him right away. If anything he will see it as a challenge, be more likely to show off probably with explosions as it is his art after all (art is a bang ;)).

-It all depends on how they play hard to get. If they insulted his art or something he held close to him it may throw him off a little, but if it’s just general hard to get tactics then it won’t discourage him but spur him on.

-If they are avoiding him as part of their tactics, he will make a point of running into them or just happen to be where they are in their daily routine, attempting to flirt through his own way (he loves a bit of banter and someone who won’t always take his shit and talk back). He will casually ask them to get food with him, go for a walk, coming up with something more elaborate and appealing each time he gets rejected.

-Even when he is rejected (he knows it’s just a game) there is still a big smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. It’s almost maddening for his crush to see him so confident, it may make them want to give in sooner than they planned.

-He will always be trying to impress them, sometimes through telling stories about himself that make him look strong and intelligent or just generally show off, always ready to discuss art at length. He’d also try and give them thoughtful gifts, like little clay figurines or set of some explosions in the distance and declare it’s for them.

-Ohhhh he would also whip out that clay bird and offer to take them for a ride, because ya’know that is impressive. (queue Aladdin I can show you the world lol)

-If they say something witty or take part in some banter, whether it’s with him or not, he will definitely fall harder and it will encourage him to continue to pursue them.

-If they drop the playing hard to get act after awhile and he succeeds in getting them to go out with him, it will boost his ego and mood. He will also make sure the date is exciting to draw them in after dismissing him for so long.

-If they didn’t drop the hard to get act after a long period of time he will get fed up and will most likely give up, he is pretty temperamental so if they continue to annoy him then he won’t bother anymore.

-That being said if they realise this has happened, notices his presence missing and decides to pursue him themselves quickly, then he will most likely still be attracted to them and agree to go out. This will also boost his ego tbh and put him in a fantastic mood for a few days.

-If they didn’t pursue him then he would mope about for a few days but otherwise get over it pretty quickly, deciding he was better than them and won’t bother wasting his time anymore.

-All this in mind, if they attempted to play hard to get while they were already in a relationship he would probably just get annoyed and ignore it. This is because he feels like he has already won them over and doesn’t see the reason they would be acting so distant just to get his attention. He prefers them to beg for his attention, and see that they want him.


	17. Possessive - Deidara Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Oooh how about some Deidara possessive/jealous and make-up sex headcanons?? :)) LOVE YOU AND YOUR HCS
> 
> Third Person - reader. 
> 
> NSFW content below (sexual content).

-Okay first things first: somethings going to explode. Whether it’s Deidara blowing things up because of the jealousy/possessiveness or if it’s him exploding inside his s/o later…ayyyyy ;)… either way it’s going to happen.

-Deidara by nature is a very possessive lover, as he is possessive with most things. He considers his s/o his, meaning no one else is entitled to them at all. It also means he is extremely self-conscious that they are going to leave him. Not because he thinks lowly of himself, not at all, but it’s because he lives in the Shinobi world where you cannot trust anyone, especially when you are a wanted criminal. Also because he doesn’t really understand what it is to love and be loved in return, never having it before.

-When Deidara finds a s/o who loves him, he never really accepts it because it scares the hell out of him to admit.  _Because how could someone love him right? no one has ever done that before._ And on top of this he has never really loved anyone other than himself so oh boy what are these things he has begun to feel? Why do they make him feel this way?  _Oh no._

-He realises he never wants to lose that feeling now that he has it, thus he can NEVER lose his s/o and will treat them as such. He is extremely protective (if not just plain possessive) to the point where he will not hesitate to keep them at a hideout or in a safe house away from everything and everyone to make sure no harm comes to them. Genuinely thinking this is love and this is how he can care for them because the thing is once his mind is made up about something not even his s/o can convince him otherwise, at least not straight away. He is stubborn like that.

-Now when it comes to more intimate moments, the sex is going to be super intense. He is going to be dominant in a moment of possessiveness no mater what and will not take his time with foreplay because the need to have his s/o takes over completely. With every hard thrust will come typical questioning of his s/o with things like ‘Tell me you’re mine’ or ‘tell me you love me’ or ‘tell me how good I make you feel’. It sounds threatening but his s/o will know it’s actually his self-conscious fears manifesting in this moment of desperation.

-BLOW JOBS ARE THE NUMBER ONE WAY TO SHUT DEIDARA UP! Whether it’s from a rant, an argument or just him being generally possessive.

-Expect a lot of pinning against the wall while he has his way with his s/o type moments when he’s feeling particularly frisky or self-conscious. Most of the time he barely bothers to remove all their clothing, just the necessary articles to get up in there. Sometimes he gets so worked up tbh he can dry hump to climax however will still be craving more therefore regular sex will happen almost immediately after.

-Hand-mouths are going to be extra nippy against his s/o skin and general marking is going to sky rocket. He is really big on marking his s/o with hickeys, general bruises (nothing to extreme just doesn’t realise how hard he’s holding their hips or wrists in the moment), cum-marking (more on their stomach than their face), his s/o scratching him really turns him on. LOVES to pull their hair so they expose their neck to him and he can bite/taste/suck them.

-Now for jealousy. Deidara is going to be set off by ANYONE coming near something that he considers his. This intensifies when it’s his s/o whether they mind the situation or not, if someone is too close for Dei’s liking then he is DONE. If he’s holding a glass, its going to shatter in his hands type rage and jealousy. Meaning - shit is going to go down.

-He will be irritated, angry, furious - consumed by the need and want to spill his wrath on anyone who gets in his way.

-At first he would force himself to try and rationalise, give his s/o a chance to remove themselves from whatever situation they’re in, knowing somewhere deep inside they wouldn’t actually cheat on him… _right?_  His thoughts would be very snarky and assuming. Something like  _‘Yeah, yeah bastard/bitch… just keep on holding their attention, you’re not the one who’ll be kissing those sweet lips and fucking them senseless later.’_

-This however will be short lived and that deep possessive nature and general jealousness will take hold. He will not hesitate to approach the situation head on, mouth running a stream of arguments, threats and general yelling. Deidara makes a scene. Always.

-It’s up to his s/o to diffuse the situation and if they don’t 9/10 Deidara is going to destroy the person who dares approach them. If they do diffuse the situation then he is going to be so pent up that he will need a way to let out his anger.

-No matter which way the situation goes, Dei and his s/o are going to bang. Whether it’s in the bathroom of whatever place they’re at, in the middle of the forest, against their front door or on the couch…It’s going to happen. He needs it for the reassurance. The boy is super needy.

-Now make-up sex following an argument, where both parties are still mad will go as I’ve described before with the wall pinning, dry humping, needy fiasco. However if they are both genuinely distraught from almost losing each other then it’s going to go a little differently.

-Other than their first time, this is going to be one of the few times Dei is actually kind of sweet and gentle. It’s the closest thing to slow and sensual sex he gets tbh. It’s slow, hard thrusts while looking intensely into his s/o eyes, silently asking the questions he usually says aloud.

-After make-up sex Deidara will refuse to let his s/o go from his grasp, needing to know for sure that they’ll never leave him.


	18. Hurt - Deidara Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi EZ! Thanks a lot for answering my request :D I would like to make an other one if it is ok with you. I was intrigued by this chapter in your fic, where Dei takes care of Sena after her encounter with Itachi and Kisame, and I was wondering what would have happened if Deidara had arrived while she was being interrogated. So basically I would like to ask for headcanons of Deidara stepping on Itachi and Kisame interrogating his S/O, and Itachi stepping on Dei and Sasori interrogating his S/O. Thx
> 
> Third Person. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of s/o being tortured but not super detailed.

-Deidara hadn’t meant to snap, he really didn’t but his temper had gotten the better of him and he had to leave before he blew both of them up. He had meant to go out, let of some steam, cool off and come back. What he hadn’t expected was to come back to well THAT!

-The cabin they had been hiding out in was empty but all of their things remained there. Where could they have gone? Were they kidnapped? Did they DARE leave him? Deidara became frustrated and anxious. Until he remembered the secret room below. The one put there for the purpose of keeping prisoners and gaining information. 

-He swallowed. Hard. Hoping to god they were just exploring down there and other members hadn’t shown. 

-He opened the door to find Itachi, who turned around to face him with his usual stoic expression. Just mentioning the Uchiha made his blood boil but being here, with HIS s/o, that would set him off instantly. He entered the room pushing past the Uchiha with a grunt. It annoyed him even more not getting a reaction from Itachi tbh. 

-There his S/O was, chained to the wall and at the mercy of Kisame, someone who was relentless when it came to torturing. This was not going to end well no matter which way he sliced it. 

-That’s when Kisame turns back to him. ‘So this is your new pet, is it?’ Deidara cringes internally at that. He knows he has to play it cool. His S/O wasn’t a tailed beast meaning it didn’t matter to Itachi or Kisame if they died. And if he showed even an inkling of affection toward them then they were screwed. 

- ‘Yeah, what’s it to you? Can’t find anyone of your own to play with you have to come and steal my toys?’ That’s the best response he can muster, trying not to frown at the pain his s/o was clearly in but force himself to more offended. 

- ‘Did you know your “pet” is from the leaf?’ Itachi chimed in, in his annoyingly monotone voice. Deidara struggled to keep his cool now. 

- ‘Feeling sentimental are you?’ Deidara said through gritted teeth and Kisame laughed announcing he was going to say the same thing. Itachi merely shrugged but kept his eyes focused on Deidara. 

-Deidara couldn’t stand to keep looking at the Uchiha and turned back to Kisame, glancing at the large gash on his s/o cheek. ‘What are you trying to get out of them anyway?’ He crossed his arms. ‘What would  _they_ know?’

- ‘Information on the Leaf’s jinchuriki.’ It was Itachi who answered.

- ‘Scared I’ll get your tailed beast before you, hm?’ Deidara smirked. ‘It is your assignment, isn’t it?’ Neither of them answered. The silence was thick with tension and Deidara knew he had to do something. ‘Fine I’ll help you get the information but I will do it my way.’ 

-The others agree but only to wait upstairs outside the door. Kisame threatened to cut Deidara’s legs off if he didn’t have anything. He also mentioned something about taking his pet away and putting them to better use. Deidara rolled his eyes and mouthed off back. 

-The second that door shuts, Deidara is at their side cupping their cheek and undoing the chains. Whispering a thousand apologies and tends to their wounds. They snatch their hands away weakly and glare at him. ‘They still want information,’ they murmured. 

- ‘Do you know anything?’ Deidara asks, cupping their face. His s/o looks away. ‘You do!? Why didn’t you tell me?’ 

- ‘You didn’t ask.’ 

-Deidara whispers a list of expletives before yanking them into his arms. ‘You tell me and do it quickly. I don’t know how else to…just hurry and tell me, hm!’ 

-Following this, like in the fic, they tell them the information that was given to them as a cover and it is enough to satisfy Itachi and Kisame. 

_-In the fic the scene probably would have had a few punches and cuts from kisame while Deidara was talking with them but yeah that’s the basis of how it would have gone, hope it was what you were after!_


	19. Ex Team Mate pt 1 - Deidara/Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hiii could u write about neji's love interest being deidara's ex Team mate and Both like her? She is like from the good kids team. Some jealous stuff? Ur fic really got me hahaha love ya girl
> 
> Second Person. 
> 
>  
> 
> No NSFW content.

-Even at your young age you had worked your way up in the ranks of the shinobi in Iwagakure, joining the Explosion Corps alongside Deidara, a couple years your senior. Though he was older he was impulsive and reckless while at the same time being cunning and strategic which was irritating to say the least. 

-What was more annoying (at first) was the way he seemed to pay special attention to you over the few others in the division. There weren’t many deemed worthy to enter the Corps but it seemed more like a punishment with the loud mouth (and explosive) blond. 

-But then the boy kind of grew on you? You realised his compliments were not dished out left, right and centre but actually RARE. Even if the words he used seemed coated with personal gain. And when you worked more missions with him you started to respect his intelligence. Even if you were a by the book and your morals kind of person. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? 

-Then you began to become fond of him which annoyed you to begin with but then there was that little voice inside you that thought: why not give him a chance? You became a pretty good team after that. In fact in battle, you found you preferred to have him by your side more than any other shinobi. It wasn’t good to get stuck in a team dynamic like that when you were supposed to remain flexible. 

-You genuinely cared for Deidara and thought he cared for you too since you started spending most of your time together. He even deemed you worthy to show you his art, not that you really considered it a magnificent art form as he did. 

-What he didn’t tell you was what he was plotting or that he was abandoning the village. Abandoning you. His friend. And then you got wind that he had joined the Akatsuki and cursed yourself for not seeing it coming. You should have listened to your gut in the beginning. 

-Then time went by and you had new teammates, new abilities and a new outlook on the world. Trust no one. That’s when you met Neji. 

-It was completely by chance that your squad and his got assigned to investigate the same village, him by the Hokage and you by the Tsuchikage along with your respective teams. It was tense at first, the grudges between the villages though at peace was still evident between you. More so from your teammates since you were all for the peace but you didn’t know how Neji felt about the matter. 

-Eventually the two teams decided to work together for the sake of the poor villagers who needed aid. Neji was short with his conversations and blunt with his comments toward you. At first you grew irritated at his behaviour but then it began to set off something inside of you. You had been acting the same way since you lost your friend. 

-The mission ended with the two of you finding the rogue shinobi terrorising and pillaging the defenceless people. What shocked you the most was when Neji threw himself in front of you to block an attack that surely would have hit you, critically. He deflected it with ease. You began to question just how far he would go for you when you were merely a shinobi from another village that could possibly be an enemy tomorrow.  _‘Why did you do that?’_ you asked.  _‘Pay attention to the fight in front of you.’_ He replied.

-Who was this leaf shinobi? The curiosity began there. And you were nearing the end of the battle another enemy unit set up to ambush, just when your guards were down. Neji wasn’t going to be able to move in time, still dealing with one of the remaining from the first unit. You felt a connection now and you couldn’t simply stand by and let him get hurt. Not when he saved you. There was something about him. 

-You jumped in front of the attackers and deflected the enemies as best as you could, getting your arms sliced and battered in the process. It wasn’t severe but there was still blood. ‘ _Are you alright?’_ Neji asked.  _‘Pay attention to the fight in front of you.’_ You replied. You saw the hint of a smile before returning to the fight. After the deed was done you both stood there, staring at each other in awe. What was this feeling between you two?

-It was a few months until you two saw each other again- another coincidental meeting. This time you were merely crossing paths. You stopped at a teahouse along the road when you could feel someone staring at you. It was him, the person your mind wandered to when you had a moment to yourself. Neji. Something about him raised questions and feelings you didn’t quite understand. It was a feeling you hadn’t felt since Deidara. But it was different, it was lighter.

-You both stared at each other, sensing the same feeling when you stretched out a hand and bid him to join you. The conversation came easily after awhile, both of you ordering more tea than necessary. Perhaps each of you wanted to just savour this light moment. They were rare for shinobis after all. His usual front melted and became softer, kinder. Sweeter. 

-It wasn’t easy to keep in contact but you both had your ways. Then began the rare rendezvous where either of you opted for missions close to each other, trying to match out a way to see the other. Something kept drawing you together. It was comforting for you both. 

-It was your secret. Neji didn’t tell anyone about it either. He didn’t want to risk safety for either of you. Relationships, no matter how innocent, between villages were never concrete or wise. But he didn’t care. Something Naruto had said to him resonated with him. Naruto made friends with everyone he met and didn’t care what village they were from. He wanted to do the same. If not more. 

-That’s when you found yourself caught between and old love and a new one. You were sent out after the Akatsuki, something ironic since the village used them in the past. You assembled your team and headed out, only to get separated from them and run into Neji. And then Deidara. 

-Deidara saw you and the smile that crossed his face was more genuine than you could believe. Was he happy to see you.  _‘Do my eyes deceive me or is this just my lucky day? Hm?’_ Deidara walks over to you and you freeze, mouth agape, unsure for a moment whether he was friend or foe.  _‘I’ve missed you.’_ He acts like Neji isn’t even there or perhaps is so focused on you he doesn’t even realise. But you can feel Neji’s gaze pierce you. 

-Deidara grabs your arm and pulls you close. _‘You’re coming with me, I’ve been looking for you for a long time.’_  
You let out a soft gasp at his touch.  _‘What do you mean?’_  You ask but before he has the chance to answer, Neji grabs hold of your wrist and pulls you from his grasp. 

-  _‘Don’t touch her.’_ Is all Neji says before pulling you behind him, grip still tight on your wrist. He was being protective. Then you realised, he had no idea who Deidara was to you and vice versa. Things could get messy. 

-  _‘And who are you to touch what is mine?’_ There’s something menacing in Deidara’s smirk that’s different than it was before. He was plotting something. But then he extended a hand toward you.  _‘Come with me, now.’_

 _\- ‘No.’_ Neji reiterated, refusing to let you go. You could practically feel his skin burning up.  _‘You won’t lay a finger on her while I’m here.’_

_- ‘Guess I need to get rid of you then?’_


	20. Ex Team Mate pt 2 - Deidara/Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Oh my god!!!! That end girl u wanna fucking kill me. I loved it!! For sure i want part 2!!!
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-You stepped between Deidara and Neji, the tension in the air indicating one thing: a fight.  _‘You won’t be getting rid of anybody while I’m here.’_ You held up a kunai in front of you, hoping Deidara would give up but you knew his stubborn nature too well. 

-A smirk crossed Deidara’s face.  _‘Oh, you’re as fiery as ever, hm.’_  He took a step closer, hand extended.  _‘All the more reason for you to join me.’_ A shiver ran down your spin at the request. It could take one wrong word from you for things to get ugly.

-You hesitated before turning around to face Neji. The single look he gave you communicated more emotions than words could. It was like he knew what you were about to say before the words left you mouth. You took a deep breath. ‘Do you trust me?’ He nodded without pause. The action itself was warming. 

- ‘You have to let me take care of this, you have to get out of here.’ You barely got the words out before he was shaking his head. ‘No way, don’t even think about it.’ A frown creased your brow, ‘You have no idea what you’re dealing with, I’m the only one who knows him. He’s a rogue ninja from my village, he’s my responsibility.’ 

-Neji clutched your wrist, firmly. ‘I’m not leaving you to face him alone.’ There was no other option, you had to resort to the extreme. You had to keep Neji safe. You already regretted your decision but you were left with no choice. ‘You have to. If you stay then I’ll go with him.’ Neji’s lips parted and eyes widened. Even for a person as stoic as Neji, he couldn’t hide his shock. 

-It wasn’t long before he frowned again.  _‘I won’t let you do that.’_  He said.  _‘And I won’t let you stop me.’_ The words cut him like knives, you could see the betrayal in his eyes. You could practically see the foundation of trust the two of you worked hard to form, melt away in an instant. But you couldn’t let him get hurt, not when you could prevent it. 

-  _‘You wouldn’t.’_  Neji whispered but his tone was uncertain compared to his previously firm words.  _‘Watch me.’_  You snatched your wrist away, feeling your heart break in the process.  _‘Deidara,’_  you began, eyes still locked onto Neji’s,  _‘I’m coming with you.’_ The look Neji gave you was the most vulnerable you had ever seen. 

- _‘I’m sorry.’_  You mouthed before turning to Deidara. You took several strides to him before pausing to look back to Neji. He hesitated then finally gave in, turned and left. You exhaled a sigh in relief. But then you remembered the man standing in front of you.

-The cunning smile still adorned his face.  _‘So, coming with?’_  Deidara asked.  _‘I still have time to get rid of him before we go.’_ You raised your kunai at him again, scowl on your face.  _‘I don’t think so.’_ Was all you had to say.


	21. Inuzuka Clan - Tobirama Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: HCs about how Tobirama felt about the Inuzuka clan?
> 
> No NSFW content below

-I feel like he wouldn’t really have strong feelings toward them one way or the other like he did say the Uchiha clan other than a role in achieving political stability or utilising their unique abilities.

-The Inuzuka clan is know for their ninken and keen sense of smell so he would probably interested in them in that aspect, turning to them when he needed something/someone found asap. They also have a pretty good sense of teamwork from their ninken partners which he’d probably respect as it ties in with his efforts to establish peace. 

-I can see him totally writing them off at first upon first appearances but once he sees what they can do it will eventually change his opinion. They may even have been the first clan he turned to when it came to tracking down shinobi. 

-He probably wouldn’t care for their, how should I call it… “care free attitude” or their loud mouth jump into battle first, think later way (im loosely going off Kiba for this hc lol) and would be more inclined toward a thought out way of battle. Like I could totally see him having a fit at Kiba (or someone like Kiba) for saying something stupid or out line simply because he wasn’t thinking (should they ever be in the same place, I know they are different generations lol).

-Honestly other than that I can’t see him having strong opinions on them, as long as they followed his way of running things and helped him maintain peace he wouldn’t really mind them. He would definitely go all Tobidrama should they get in his way though. 


	22. Sons fighting - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji catching his sons that constantly fight but never in front of him for the 3rd time.
> 
> No NSFW content 
> 
> ANGST

-Neji had always tried to treat both his sons equally but he couldn’t help but encourage a little competition between them. He would always encourage them to spar together and learn from each other but he would never force them into trying to be the best. He wanted them to get stronger not try and compete for his attention. 

-When he heard them arguing his heart nearly broke. From what he could make out his eldest son was jealous of the younger for honing his abilities more quickly. But instead of admitting it he was putting the younger brother down. The younger brother in turn was yelling back, calling him out of being jealous. 

-Neji didn’t intervene right away because he wasn’t really sure what to do. Had he failed as a father? He listened to them arguing until he couldn’t take it anymore. He ordered them to stop and go to their rooms, thinking about what they had said and the impact of their words. He didn’t know what else to say or do other than be angry. 

-He would advise his s/o for advice and express his concerns. They would comfort him and even if they told him it wasn’t his fault he would feel responsible. He didn’t want either of his sons growing up with the bitterness he had around their age. And he certainly didn’t want them resenting each other like he had Hinata. The memory of the Chunin Exams was enough to make him uneasy. 

-The next day he would sit both of his sons down together and encourage them to talk about their issues. He admits he was being a bad father (even though he wasn’t ugh my poor boy) for not encouraging them to talk more openly about their feelings. He would share his past with them to try and help them understand where jealousy and hate got them. 

-If it didn’t work then Neji would talk to them individually trying to appeal to their different personalities. Would also assure them he loves them. His s/o would probably have to tell him that they’re going to fight because they’re brothers, it’s just what siblings do. It won’t stop him from feeling guilty every time though. 


	23. s/o Names - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: What kind of names would neji call his significant other? Like sweetheart or dearest for example?
> 
> Second person - x reader.
> 
> No NSFW content below.

-I don’t see Neji being overly into pet names because he finds that kind of romance cringey and honestly feels it is beneath him. Also he sort of finds it odd in a way, like you have a name why wouldn’t he use that. It’s special enough on it’s own. Even nicknames are a big deal for him. He’s so used to being formal and proper. He only wants to show you respect after all. 

-Don’t call him babe. Honestly don’t. He’s just like what??? Why?? If you call him a babe that’d be different. He’d act all high and mighty about it like oh *hair flip* thanks. Inside his ego is getting a good stroke. Definitely expect a smirk. 

-He also really really doesn’t like ‘cutesy’ things or acting cutesy because he feels so unnatural and awkward. Like damn he has a stoic reputation to maintain can’t you be happy that he even lets his guard down for you? Ugh embarrassing. 

-Now all that being said he would (after warming up to the relationship) be into using those classic ones. He would call his s/o ‘my love’ but only when they’re alone. He couldn’t bare saying such an intimate thing in front of others. It wouldn’t be all the time either it would be when you just wake up and he whispers it in your ear or when he kisses you goodbye. ‘Good morning, my love.’ ‘Goodbye, my love.’ It’s definitely a confirmation thing for him to like ‘yes you are mine’ not in an object sort of way but a ‘oh my god this person loves me and I love them’ sort of way.

-WILL ALSO DIE OF HAPPINESS IF HIS S/O CALLS HIM ‘MY LOVE’ HE NEEDS THAT KIND OF SOFTNESS IN HIS LIFE. GIVE HIM THE LOVE!!!

-When he’s older and his s/o and him have gives he would probably also pull the ‘my dear’ card. But honestly he’d have to wait for age to take him with that one. He maybe an old soul but saying it doesn’t come to him easily.  


	24. Wife Dies - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji comforting his children after thier mother/his wife died
> 
> ANGST 
> 
> second person - x reader
> 
> no NSFW content below

> -Neji has absolutely no idea what to do. He’s broken, lost, he needs you. He needs your advice, he’d always go to you but for this…he can’t go to you now. Tries very hard to keep it together for the sake of his children but whenever he looks into their eyes all he can see is you. 
> 
> -When they’re asleep in bed that’s when he breaks down. He can’t sleep on the mattress for a week after it happened. He can still smell your scent everywhere. Your shampoo fills his senses every time he is in the bathroom. Your perfume takes over when he walks by our dresser. Everywhere he looks he sees you. 
> 
> -The bedroom suffocates him. Most nights he falls asleep on the floor of the children’s room. It’s the only place he can sleep. Most nights at first he’s in there anyway because of the children crying, asking about you, wondering why you left them. He had to explain it wasn’t yours or their fault, it’s just something that happens. 
> 
> -Neji puts all of his time into his children as a distraction as well as a comfort. Makes sure they continue living their lives the same as if you were there. He tries to do the same but it’s very painful. He knows the void in his chest will never really go away but he tries to live his life for you. 
> 
> -Dives headfirst into taking on your role. Tries to cook the same, clean the same, buys the same products and keeps the house the same. Some would see it as a shrine to you but it makes him feel like maybe things will be okay with time. 
> 
> -Forces himself to be more open to his children like you were. He knows he can be reserved when it comes to that sort of thing but his children deserve to know they are loved. What he lacks in words he tries to make up with physical affection. Gives his children a kiss on the forehead before bed and tells them stories about you. 
> 
> -Tries to keep the memory of you alive with his children but he finds it hard talking about you with others. If yours or his friends brings you up a pain strikes his chest. He retracts and can’t speak. Nothing could compare to the sadness in his eyes when you’re mentioned. He misses you but he goes on for the children.

 


	25. Dirty Comic - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji's S/O finds his dirty comic stash. How does Neji explain? How does he react?
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> Hints toward NSFW content

> -You’ve been in Neji’s room several times before but you had never had the guts to look beyond the surface before. He valued his privacy and you didn’t want to invade his personal space but when he said to make yourself at home then you couldn’t object. 
> 
> -You were waiting for Neji to get out of the shower, lying on his bed, your top half hanging down when something caught your eye. Beneath his bed there was a book open and face down. It was the only thing under the bed and you assumed it must have gotten knocked down so went to investigate. Had it been another time you acknowledgment of privacy would have prevented you but you figured it would be fine.
> 
> -That was until you picked it up and saw what it was. It was a dirty magazine, the kind those seedy guys at the corner shop would buy when they thought no one was looking. Your first reaction was shock. Not because of the material but because Neji owned such a improper piece of material. Improper for him that is. Your second reaction was to laugh. 
> 
> - ‘What are you laughing at?’ Neji called from behind, fresh out of the shower and dressed. His expression dropped once he spotted what was in your hands. Your brows raised and his eyes widened. ‘That’s not mine!’ He said a little too quickly, blush spreading in his cheeks. 
> 
> - ‘My my, Neji I didn’t know this was to your respective taste.’ You couldn’t help but tease him. The blush spread from his cheeks all the way down his neck. ‘It’s not mine.’ He repeated almost fumbling over his words. ‘That’s what they all say.’ You teased further. It was hard to resist. He looked more distraught by the second. 
> 
> - ‘No Kiba and the others came and I told him not to bring it in the first place but he must have left it. Ugh how embarrassing.’ Neji was way over the edge of humiliation now so you decided to let up. You tossed the magazine to the side and chuckled. 
> 
> - ‘Don’t worry I believe you,’ You said. ‘I know you’re too proper for that sort of magazine.’ Neji sighed, you could visibly see him relax a little. You sat down on the bed and gestured for him to join you. He sat next to you with an awkward glance. 
> 
> -You gave him a sweet smile, trying to catch his eye. He avoided you gaze skilfully until the tension in the air forced him to look at you. 
> 
> ‘So…’ You began.   
> ‘What?’ He asked.   
> ‘Do you want to look at it together?’   
> ‘NO!’

 


	26. (NSFW)Sharing Sleeping Bag - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: There was only one bed/sleeping bag!...WITH NEJI. And it's FREEZING COLD.
> 
> Second Person - Reader
> 
> NSFW sexual content toward the end

> -The mission had started out with a squad of four but when some new intel came out with two possible leads, the logical thing to do was to split into groups of two. That’s how you found yourself on a mission alone with Neji. 
> 
> -It was fine at first but you got the feeling he was avoiding you. The first thing you did was go over the game plan, head toward the small village the lead suggested which would take two days. Neji decided that it would be a good idea to make camp halfway to save strength and you agreed recommending nightfall as the indicator. That’s when you two set off with the plan and he didn’t say a word or so much as look your way after.
> 
> -You tried making conversation as the awkward tension began to rise but he only offered you one worded answers as a response. You gave up quickly feeling the tension thicken the longer the silence went on. It was strange really, he was usually a lot more open (at least for Neji) toward you but this mission was like a complete 180 in the opposite direction. It felt like he didn’t want you there? You decided to ignore it and focus on the mission which became harder each time you felt him glance in your direction. ‘Yes, I’m still here.’ You muttered the fifth time. 
> 
> -Meanwhile the stoic Neji was burning inside. He felt like he was on fire, having to resist from touching his cheeks and draw attention to himself. He had no idea how to act, especially since realising the  _untoward_  feelings he had for you. Just when he wanted to avoid you and figure it out he was stuck on a mission with you. His mind constantly on you. It was going to be a long mission.
> 
> -With his mind on distracted by his dilemma he almost didn’t see the ambush ahead. He managed to stop the attacker in front but he barely warned you in time which meant the sacrifice of your backpack into the muddy river. The assailants were down within seconds but now you had another issue. All of your belongings were wet, muddy and downright unusable. So much for having extra supples.
> 
> -Neji inquired if you were okay then apologised, the first thing he had said to you in hours. But it didn’t remove the uneasy look on his face, brows permanently knitted together. And you were none the wiser as to the reasoning behind it. With your pack ruined, hope of dry clothes gone and Neji’s mood you were beginning to feel miserable. Not to mention the cold wind picking up.
> 
> -By the time it came to make camp the temperature had dropped significantly and the wind had picked up a little, making the cold worse. Your arms were practically hugging your core and Neji was feeling more guilty by the second. He watched you shivering as a gust of wind blew through. Neji couldn’t help but sigh at the predicament. 
> 
> -As you looked around, hoping for an idea to get warm other than a camp fire, Neji handed something to you.  _‘Here.’_ You looked down to see him handing you his sleeping bag. You looked up and caught his gaze, head leaning to the side a little. ‘Take it or you’ll freeze.’ Still you hesitated to which his expression softened at little. ‘Take it, it’s my fault yours got ruined.’ 
> 
> -Every fibre of your being wanted to refuse and say something about the fact he had given you attitude all day so he can’t just decide to suddenly be nice to you. But then another gust of wind blew and your body couldn’t refuse, your hand reaching out and taking the sleeping back. ‘Fine.’ You muttered with just enough irritation to let him know you hadn’t forgotten the rest of the day. Two could give attitude for no reason. 
> 
> -Neji didn’t seem to notice though because as soon as you began unrolling the sleeping back he laid down a good metre away and turned his back to you. It was enough to make you want to roll your eyes but it also made you begin to worry if maybe you had done something wrong?
> 
> -Little did you know that a metre away was Neji trying everything in his power to keep his feelings and emotions in check. So many thoughts were running through his mind now he no longer had any distractions. The thought of himself having one of  _those_ dreams about you while next to you concerned him. His face was flushed just thinking about him, his cheeks burning so much he didn’t even notice the cold. He was so hyperaware of his own body and space he didn’t know what to do. Neji forced his eyes shut and was torn between going to sleep and staying awake. Both were risky.
> 
> -You were having trouble sleeping too, with everything going on between you two. Not that you had any idea what was even going on. You and Neji had been close lately and you even thought you were getting along but this mission proved different. Something was going on with the Hyuga. 
> 
> -Although the sleeping bag provided some shelter and warmth from the cold your body still couldn’t quite warm up comfortably. It was too bad you couldn’t use your own. Then you remembered Neji didn’t even have a sleeping bag. You glanced a look over your shoulder and tried to make out his body but it was dark. You closed your eyes again and when you did you realised you could hear him stirring. More than that you could here him…shaking? 
> 
> \- You sighed. ‘Neji?’ You asked, softly. He grunted in response but you could hear the shivering through it. ‘Share the sleeping bag with me.’ You said. He hesitated then replied ‘No, I’m fine.’ That was enough to set you off. ‘Neji Hyuga get over here now or you’ll freeze to death and jeopardise the mission!’ Your tone was firm but it needed to be to knock some sense into him.
> 
> - ‘Fine.’ Neji muttered and you heard him shift, kneeling beside you, hands reaching out in the dark. You pulled back the sleeping bag, shaking a little at the cold air hitting your skin. Then you reached out, took his hand and guided him in. ‘You’re freezing.’ You said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling his body against yours. ‘What are you doing?’ He sputtered. You ran your hand up and down his back. ‘What does it look like I’m doing? I’m warming us up. You’ll get sick if you stay this cold. ‘Right.’ He murmured. 
> 
> -You turned your head up to his and it was only then you realised how close your bodies were, pressed up against each other intimately. You had been so concerned with his condition you completely forgot about formalities. Apart of you wanted to laugh, having caught Neji off guard like this (a rare moment indeed) but the other part of you grew nervous as feelings originally buried deep down began to bubble to the surface.  _Great._ How were you supposed to sleep now?
> 
> - ‘Sorry.’ You muttered removing your hand. ‘No,’ Neji replied a little to quickly before clearing his throat. ‘I mean it’s fine.’ He reached his arm, which had been awkwardly pressed against your side, around your back like you had done to him. ‘We should both get warm.’ You hummed in reply. You two were practically spooning front on. ‘I’m going to turn around okay?’ You asked feeling the tension rise. ‘It’ll be more comfortable for both of us.’ Neji nodded, gently brushing your forehead in the process. 
> 
> -Slowly you rotated your body, careful not to brush against any sensitive spots or make any sudden movements to destroy this nice little bubble you two were in. When you finally got into position you felt Neji adjust behind you. When he went to remove his arm which was draped across you body you quickly grabbed it to keep it in place. ‘It’s okay.’ You assured him and you felt Neji’s body relax against you a little. You took a moment to take it all in and realised it was  _nice?_ The usually stoic and straightforward Neji was being considerate and gentle. You wanted to see more of this Neji and keep him all to yourself. 
> 
> -Meanwhile Neji’s heart was pounding like crazy he only hoped you wouldn’t feel it with his chest pressed to your back. He also used all of his concentration on his pelvic area, making sure not to accidentally brush certain areas against your backside or think to much about the intimacy of this position in relation to his own feelings. He was beginning to feel hot from all the excitement but he kept it at bay. It was easy to forget the cold, perhaps even the rest of the outside world like this. It felt like it took hours but the two of you eventually drifted to sleep.
> 
> -And that’s when the problems arose. Quite literally. You woke up in a groggy haze, partially aware that there were arms still embracing you. After a few blinks to bring you back to reality you smiled remembering who was spooning you. The smile faded when you realised that something else was pressing into you. Something very hard and right against your backside. Neji was definitely hard and you didn’t know if he was awake or not. 
> 
> -You focused on his breathing trying to figure out whether or not he was awake but your heart was pounding so hard you couldn’t concentrate. Biting your lip to decided on a new course of action, one that could end badly. You began to wiggle your backside, gently but enough to elicit some reaction. Neji’s grip on you tightened and his body pressed his body hard against yours. A soft moan left his lips. Too bold to be from an awake Neji. 
> 
> -Very slowly you turned your body so that you were facing him. You observed his features, eyes closed and gentle expression on his face. Enough to make your heart melt. It was enough to help you decide the next course of action. Gently you slid your leg up his and around his core to bring your body closer. His erection pressed hard against you again. You then brought your hand up to cup his face, carefully stroking his warm cheek. 
> 
> - ‘Neji,’ you whispered. ‘Neji.’ He stirred eyes squinting before a soft groan left his lips. ‘Wake up.’ Your hand continued stroking his cheek as he woke. ‘Neji.’ His eyes finally opened, blinking once, twice before they focused on you. He opened his mouth to say something before his eyes widened, as if realising the position you two were in. A gasp left his mouth before your other hand wound it’s way up and your fingertips pressed against his lips, an act to calm him down.
> 
> \- His eyes darted down then back to meet your gaze and you could see his cheeks burning. You’d never seen him look embarrassed before but then again you’d never woken up in bed with his erection poking into you before either. You studied him and he regarded you with an unsure expression. It was then you finally realised what his problem was. 
> 
> -You removed your hand from his mouth. The moment you did you could sense the panic return to him as he opened his mouth again. ‘I’m-’ You cut him off with a kiss. You felt his body stiffen against you. The kiss was chaste but hard like you needed to prove something to him. When you pulled away you saw his blush as spread down his neck. Yep, you guessed right. 
> 
> -Without waiting you rocked your hips and brushed against his erection. Neji let out a loud moan, his hands reaching up and searching for your sides to still. ‘Wait!’ He said in a husky voice. Using the hand still on his cheek you slid it down and gently tilted his head back up to yours. You leant in but stopped right before you reached his lips. ‘Tell me the truth,’ you whispered, ‘this has what’s gotten you so worked up, right?’ His eyes met yours and you could tell it was true. Neji closed his eyes again and sighed. ‘It’s more than just  _this_.’ You chuckled, causing him to open his eyes. ‘I know, Neji. With the way you brood over things it would have to be something more than morning issues.’ Neji frowned. ‘You make me sound like a-’ You cut him off with another kiss. This time you felt him relax and melt into it. 
> 
> -Wasting no time you deepened the kiss and stealthily slid your hand down Neji’s chest, his stomach and not stopping until your fingers reached their destination and cupped him. You released your grip immediately but still held your hand against his reaction as his whole body shuddered. The kiss broke and Neji gave you an unsure expression. You smiled and replied by gently rubbing your hand up and down his erection, pressing your fingers down against the shaft, using the fabrics friction to your benefit. 
> 
> -Then you remembered you were dealing with Neji who was, for the lack of a better term, a bit of a prude. ‘Is this okay?’ You asked. Neji nodded, his eyes closed. ‘Don’t stop.’ He breathed, burying his face in your neck. You could feel his hot cheeks against your skin. The mission had indeed taken an interesting turn. 
> 
> -You continued to lazily stroke him through his pants for awhile, admiring how sensitive Neji seemed to be. Then you decided to take another risk and pushed his pants down just enough to free his erection. You stopped to see if Neji would object but he merely shivered and moved to assist you. Taking that as concession to continue you wrapped your fingers around his shaft and gave an experimental stroke up toward the head. Neji shivered just before you reached the tip so you repeated the motion, focusing for pressure in that area. He shuddered in response and you smiled. 
> 
> -You continued pumping him, increasing speed and pressure to elicit more moans and bodily reactions. Still, you had no idea how long Neji was going to last especially with how sensitive he seemed so you decided to take it a step further. You let go of his erection moved from your position beside Neji to on top of him. Neji looked up at you uncertain and questioning. You simply smiled. ‘We don’t want to make a mess with our only sleeping bag, do we?’ Neji nodded in a daze before you lowered yourself over his erection.
> 
> -Taking it into the wet heat of your mouth, you began by sucking the head and giving a swirl of your tongue for good measure. Neji was already a moaning mess beneath you. Chancing a glance up you could see him biting his lip as if to try and contain the noises he was exuding. You smiled and continued. As much as you wanted to tell him it was okay, it was dangerous enough to be doing this in the open in the first place. You needed to work quickly. 
> 
> -You began taking him in your mouth then forced your lips down til they hit the base and you took him in completely. Repressing a gag you quickly pulled back up and repeated the motions, increasing your speed exponentially. Then when it became too much you began taking half of his erection and used your hand to stroke the rest. He was wriggling against you and his thighs were trembling. Using your spare hand your stroked his thigh gently while adding more pressure on his shaft with your other hand. One more dip of the head was all it took and he came, hard. You kept your lips wrapped around his length gently riding him through his orgasm. 
> 
> -Once he was done you sat up and swallowed, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. Then you looked down and admired the mess you had reduced Neji too. He was sweaty, panting and his completely disheveled. Leaning down you pulled his pants back up and pressed a soft kiss to his stomach. Then another kiss higher and another higher again, leaving a trail all the way up to his jaw before pressing one last kiss to his lips. He regarded you with a kind expression and the uncertainty from before seemed to have disappeared. 
> 
> -Pulling the sleeping bag back over the two of you you pressed your body back against him. When his breathing evened you pressed another kiss to his cheek. He turned to face you then gave you his first kiss to your lips. His lips lingered against yours for a moment after before pulling away. ‘So, are you going to be nice to me now?’ You asked. ‘Depends.’ He replied. 

 


	27. Comforted - Neji Scenario (short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji being comforted by his s/o?
> 
> Tw: mentions of blood, death and PTSD symptoms
> 
> Second Person - x reader

It had been an impossible mission.  _No_ , it was possible-to succeed-but Neji messed up, even after calculating every possible scenario. Just not the right scenario as it turned out and it had cost him, greatly. 

Even as he reported everything to the Hokage, Neji was numb, stunned by the surreal scene playing on a loop in his mind. The words of sympathy he was met with stung him. That, although he had lost many comrades, retrieving the item in question still somehow counted as a successful mission. Despite this his expression remained neutral and his body stiff. A perfected facade.

The walk home wasn’t any different. To Neji it felt like a daze the entirety of the journey forgotten by the time he opened the door and walked inside. When the door slammed shut behind him Neji was met with an eery silence that was soon met with the cries of his teammates. Still his composure did not break, he was trained to handle this sort of situation. 

When he walked to his room he let his pack fall to the ground then sat at the edge of your shared bed. Neji didn’t know how long he sat there, overthinking every possible detail about the mission when he heard you come home. You called to him but he did not answer. The only thing his mind could focus on was the blood on his hands. 

The second time you called, your voice was louder but by the third time it wavered a little, full of concern. The forth time was a whisper from the doorway, the moment your eyes had found his. And that’s when Neji’s composure cracked and the floating haze began to falter, reality bleeding through the cracks.

Tears didn’t come but the moment you were kneeling in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks and whispering words he couldn’t quite make out, his trembled.

 _‘What happened?’_  Was all Neji managed to make out of your words. 

‘Dead,’ Neji breathed out, barely a whisper, ‘It’s my fault.’

That was all you needed to pull him up from the bed and lead him to the bathroom. Neji didn’t resist when you tugged off his blood stained clothes, barely registering the sound of running water in the background. The next thing he knew the was warm water crashing on and around him, with you standing behind him, lathering your hands with soap. 

As you cleaned the blood and dirt from his skin, careful to run your hands over  the cuts and scratches, Neji still didn’t cry. His body began shaking even more, his hands leaning against the tiles for stability. He felt your arms wrap around his core tightly, face pressing against his back but none of it seemed real. He didn’t want to accept it because he didn’t deserve this reality, not after what he had done. 

More time went by and then he was standing in your bedroom, letting you dry and dress him. You were so careful with each touch and movement. Somewhere inside he felt even more guilty than before but he didn’t have it in him to acknowledge your actions let alone tell you to stop. 

_If only he had realised it was a trap sooner…_

It wasn’t until you set him down on the bed and lied beside him, gently stroking his cheek that Neji finally broke. He tried with everything he had to keep the tears at bay but once the first broke through there was no stopping the rest. The guilt that he had contained in his chest was finally free and spread throughout every inch of his being, making him shake more violently than before. 

He couldn’t take your soothing words and tried to push away your comforting arms but you wouldn’t let him. Eventually he gave in and buried his face in your chest while letting your body wrap around his like a cocoon. It was warm but all he could feel was the cold, the same cold he had felt beneath rain during the midst of the ambush.

You stroked his hair and held him tight. He couldn’t bring himself to tell you anything yet but it didn’t matter because you were there and for now that was all he could ask for. 


	28. Branch OC - Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: I have this oc who is from the main branch of the Hyūga clan. What do you think would be the clans response to neji and her dating? I am kinda sure it would be an issue but to which extent? (Once again thx for blessing my dash with all the neji content 🙏🏻)
> 
> no NSFW content below.
> 
> OC reader.

-It honestly all depends on when they start dating. Age and time period will be a crucial factor here. If it’s post naruto but pre-shippuden then the Hyuga clan hasn’t had much time to move on from their “traditional” ways so it will probably be met with resistance. I mean Neji has only just accepted what has happened to his father and the respectful relationship between him and Hiashi is barely forming. 

-Hiashi himself will most likely be torn. The principles drummed into him his entire life and the word of the elder Hyuga will influence him to not accept the relationship. Apart of him will remember the sacrifice his brother made and how much it hurt Neji (but remember this is the man who shuns his own children and once Neji) so those thoughts will probably go as quickly as they came. A strain will once again come into their relationship.

-They can be quite petty in some aspects so will probably do what they can to end the relationship before it begins. A lot of lectures to both your OC and Neji about their position and duty in the clan. Neji’s to protect the main household and the OCs to help lead and make diplomatic decisions. And yes they both see the irony in their situation, since being together in their eyes would be fulfilling these rolls because what better way to move forward right?

-Neji won’t drop it easily. Each day he will slowly but surely build up a case with hopes to break down their resistance. Neji is loyal by nature but his loyalty to your OC is something he can’t ever break, even if he wanted to. He will feel guilty since he is also loyal to the clan but their disrespect for you cannot be tolerated.

-It’s probably Hinata, Hanabi and your OC speaking up that makes a difference. They’re all apart of the main branch and have more of a say. The elders will claim it’s something childish that your OC and Neji will outgrow in time once becoming adults and understanding their place in the world. But they won’t be shut down so easily. Neji will bring up the past if he must and your OC could bring up the change happening in Konoha and that it’s up to the Hyuga clan to change with the times or be left behind as a mere memory of a once great clan.

-If it’s post war/shippuden there will be a lot less resistance. There’s honestly worse things in the world for them at this point and the idea of unity still rings in the air. There’s still serious discussions about it but it’s not exactly a no. Plus the clan adjusts to it a lot quicker. Hiashi will still hold his uncertain response but Hinata is better at telling him whats what and so is Neji. 


	29. Seizure - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How about a Neji scenario where he is helping his S/O recover from a seizure or an allergic shock to something. His reaction during and after. Headcannons are welcome too if it's easier.
> 
> Warning: contains mentions of hospitals and seizures.
> 
> Second Person - x Reader. 
> 
> no other NSFW content below.

**S/O having a Seizure:**

-The two of you were conversing in bed. You were talking normally and then the next minute you made a strange noise. He asked if you were okay when your whole body started seizing. 

-PANIC MODE NEJI ACTIVATED. He’s usually calm and collected in stressful situations but this NOPE complete panic. At first he doesn’t realise what is happening because your eyes are wide open but you’re not responsive. Then it clicks, he’s heard about seizures before but he had never seen one with his own eyes. 

-Wants to scoop you up and take you to the hospital but hesitates recalling something about not touching seizure victims. Instead he contents himself with standing next to you, making sure nothing near you can cause you but his whole body is trembling because he doesn’t know what to do. The most helpless he has ever felt tbh. 

-If there’s a way to contact the hospital or medical personnel without straying to far he will but if there’s not he will wait. The few minutes are torturous and when you finally come to the pressure comes crashing down on him and he wants to break down right there and then. But he doesn’t. 

-He asks you a million times if you’re alright. You don’t recall anything and honestly the look on his face is enough to worry you to the core. Immediately takes you to the hospital. He carries you too, without protest. Neji also doesn’t talk much on the way or during the wait or during the results. He’s honestly just so shaken. The only indicator of this, aside from his silence, is the death clutch his hand has on yours and how pale he has become.

-If it is or becomes something that could happen again, Neji takes all the precautions he possibly can. Because it happened in the bedroom he takes out anything that could possibly cause you harm. Bedside tables? Gone. Chairs? Gone. Try to tell him it could happen anywhere, not necessarily where it happened before? PANIC MODE. Honestly he needs to feel like he can help and have some sort of control or he will go mad because deep down he knows he can’t do much else. 

-For the next few weeks he makes sure he is with you all the time. JUST! IN! CASE! Almost treats you like glass. But he means well, he is simply worried. He does adjust and does his best to accommodate anything that could help you. Low-key wants to move next to the hospital.  

-Neji is also super clingy in general after too. Wraps every limb around you to show you that he loves you and doesn’t want to lose you. Definitely shows his fear through his physical affections rather than words. Holds your hand a lot, everywhere you go. Basically if he can’t see you he at least wants to feel you. Just in case, of course. 


	30. Instruments - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: OKAY OKAY OKAY So I was wondering if you could make headcanons about Neji dating a s/o who plays violin. Would he like them to teach him? Would he listen to his s/o play? Or would he learn a different instrument, and if so, what instrument would he play? Thank you, and have a very nice day!
> 
> Second Person - x Reader.
> 
> No NSFW content

-Neji has always held an appreciate for art especially in the shinobi world where their main focus day after day is training, missions and alliances. He doesn’t necessarily know lots about executing art but he definitely can indulge in it. This includes music and musical instruments. In another life he probably would have learnt one. (like just imagine that boy playing the piano as a prodigy).

-So when he first discovered you could play the violin he was in awe and also holds a lot of respect for you. To him a musical instrument means diligence since it takes years of practice and hard work to play well. Could listen to you play for hours not matter what you choose to play. It calms him and let’s be real he needs a calming presence in his life. 

-He doesn’t know many songs but his favourite are the ones that convey a drawn out longing because these are emotions that are closest to his heart. If he did have a favourite he would want you play it all the time but wouldn’t actually ask. He’d just sit there, watch and sort of hope. You could always tell though by the way he looked at you, eyes practically begging. 

-It wouldn’t be his idea for you to teach him, not exactly. He would ask you all sorts of questions about the bow, the violin itself and how you manage to play so well. It’ll end in you saying ‘why don’t I show you.’ Then the next thing he knows your teaching him but it’s very screachy and unpleasant at first. But slowly he picks it up (damn prodigy). Still, he’s nothing compared to you. 

-(this is more AU territory now) As for an instrument Neji would play, like I said above, the piano would be his thing. His fingers would dance gracefully over the keys and he would pick it up quickly as a child and stick with it into his adult life. It’s calming and let’s him escape and throw himself into the music. 

-He would have a moment, probably in his teens, where he would want to experiment with different instruments. Tried out the clarinet but couldn’t handle the wooden reed. He needed to use his hands. He attempted the acoustic guitar which went alright but it wasn’t quite to his satisfaction. And when he heard how loud and unsettling the drums were, he walked right out of the music room. If his s/o played the violin he would definitely try it out but ultimately would return to the piano, his baby. 


	31. Overhearing Crush - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Scenario or headcanons for neji spying his s/o and hearing the girls saying neji is weird and s/o saying he is cute pretty smart bla bla bla
> 
> Second Person. 
> 
> No NSFW content.

-It was never Neji’s intention to spy, it honestly never is but sometimes he found himself overhearing things that perhaps he shouldn’t which lead to him having knowledge he never knew he needed. It was the same when he happened to overhear your true feelings one day at the training grounds. 

-Neji had been seeking refuge away from people in a certain nook of the forest near where often trained. He sat in a tree on a low bearing branch and completely lost in thought when he heard the chattering of girls from behind him. He stood to leave on hearing the chatter but stopped when he heard the familiar sound of your voice. That piqued his interest and before he processed what you were even saying he sat right back down against that tree trunk.

-Maybe this was going to be one of the times where listening paid off but Neji couldn’t shake the sickening feeling building up inside like a well of anxiety. Could it be that he was _nervous_? What did he have to be nervous about? You were of course someone very close to him, which in itself was rare but…

-You and your friends sat a below, a short distance away from the tree where Neji was perched. He listened intently to the conversations that passed between them and you, venturing from missions to teammates to social events until they finally landed on something he did not expect– _Him._

\- It started as a passing comment directed at you.  _‘So we’ve noticed you’ve been hanging out with Neji.’_ Neji felt his heart stop.  _‘Don’t you think he’s a bit…weird. I mean the whole Hyuga clan have always been a bit…you know?_ ’ It was easy enough to ignore the comment, he didn’t care what the others thought, he did however hold out hoping you thought something different.

-You chuckled.  _‘A bit what?’_ you replied. ‘Weird.’ Was their response. He heard you sigh but it wasn’t heavy.  _‘Don’t you think every clan is a bit weird? It sounds to me you’re just a bit envious.’_ Your friend huffed in reply. ‘Besides I don’t think he is weird at all, a little reserved maybe but all in all he’s pretty cool. Not to mention he’s one of the smartest shinobi I know.’ Neji felt his smile grow. 

-  _‘Hm. Sounds like you have a crush.’_ Your friend commented.  _‘Maybe I do. What of it?’_ Neji froze. Did he just hear that correctly? That you had a crush on him? He suddenly felt his body shake as adrenaline coursed through him. It definitely was a moment worth listening in to.   


	32. Anklet - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Anon from before. I mean he loves it when his S/O wears it. (anklet). 
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No major NSFW content

-Neji loves your legs but he didn’t realise how much until he saw the piece of jewellery dangling from your ankle. That was when he really noticed. 

-You were standing in your room getting changed, when he first saw it properly. The light had caught on one of the charms that hung from it and shone into his eyes. After blinking a few times he saw it what was causing it. 

-His eyes followed the chain around your ankle, noting each little charm that seemed to bounce against your skin each time you moved. He’d never really seen anyone wear an anklet before. It made him curious.

-It wasn’t long before his eyes moved up your legs. He loved the way they looked when exposed (behind closed doors of course) but he couldn’t help but enjoy how lovely they looked with that little bit of jewellery. To his surprise he was kind of turned on.

-You’ll probably noticed him staring at it every now and again, even playing with it if you rest you legs on him. He will alternate between stroking your legs and letting his fingers trace along the chain. If he’s turned on he will clutch your leg and knead the flesh near it.

-Will probably buy you more because he wants to get you a present every now and again but also he just wants to see you wear it. Smooth Neji.

-It’s honestly just one of those things he never saw growing up (that hyuga isolation and reserved nature) but he  thinks it’s so attractive because of it’s simplicity.


	33. (NSFW)Ruined Lipstick - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: HC where Neji loves ruining his S/O's lipstick.
> 
> Second Person. 
> 
> Some NSFW content.

-Neji never really understood makeup but that didn’t mean he objected to it exactly. He was always fascinated by lipstick and you will catch him staring if you apply it within his proximity. 

-There’s something pleasing about watching the colour glide across your lips. That part he liked. What he didn’t like (at least in public) was the fact that now he was drawn to you lips, all sorts of thoughts crossed his mind. Some of which turning him on. That was bad in public. 

-It could frustrate him to the point of grabbing a napkin and wiping it off. Especially if he was in a mood. But it would amuse him to see your pouting face especially if the lipstick smeared across your cheek. No more dirty thoughts because teasing thoughts came instead. And no he would not hold back the teasing. 

-One time he was in a rare playful mood while you were getting ready in the bathroom. He walked in on you finishing your lipstick application when he got an idea. Without missing a beat he grabbed you by the waist and planted a kiss on your lips, making sure to make it less than chaste. Again you would pout and he would smirk seeing the smears all over your face. He wouldn’t even care that it also went all over his. Worth it 10/10.

## NSFWish stuff 

-His favourite is when you both get caught up in the moment and there’s lip marks all over the both of you. All the kissing had transferred the lipstick between the two of you and the passionate moment had lead to kissing each other all over = lipstick everywhere. It was like marking each other without the hassle of having it stick around for days. 

-Then there was the time when you decided to give him a blowjob after going out for dinner. You had worn read lipstick and where in the mood to give him some pleasure. There was no complaints from Neji. In fact as soon as he noticed the red lipstick beginning to leave traces all over him while you were kissing, sucking, etc he was incredibly turned on. You couldn’t wear red lipstick for awhile after that because every time he saw it he was reminded of that time and got turned on. Sometimes you used that to your advantage though. 


	34. New Girl - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Could u write about a girl shinoby new in town who everyone naruto kiba rock lee and others have a really big crush on her and so does neji but at the end she chooses neji and everyone is suprised, neji even more? Pliiiiiiiz?
> 
> Second Person. 
> 
> No NSFW Content.

-It started as weariness, a natural uncertainty of you as someone new to the village not to mention shinobi too, it caused great concern amongst all the rookies. Some of the girls chose to read you face to face to determine whether or not to be trusted while some of the boys turned to more invasive measures that mainly revolved around following and observing. 

-The girls laid off after awhile after Ino and Sakura questioned you, befriended you and found out your story (bits from you and bits from the higher ups). The friendship was cemented. Kiba wasn’t convinced and brought Akamaru with him to catch your scent and watch your actions. Rock Lee took the same approach the girls had, giving you the benefit of the doubt and greeting you with the positive energy he usually carried. Shino always seemed to be in the background. Shikamaru once he realised you weren’t a threat lost interest. But Neji couldn’t help but continue to keep an eye on you.

-The weariness soon turned into curiosity amongst some of the boys, some expressing it aloud and others irritated, keeping it to themselves. Neji was a part of the later. You had become a regular topic of discussion amongst the interested boys, Neji never contributed but ALWAYS listened. He couldn’t deny his thoughts often drifted to you.

-He wanted to see your capabilities as a shinobi since you were new and decided to follow the suit of the girls and proposition you face to face. You smiled and greeted him with a smile but he held his usual stoic expression and cut to the chase. Neji asked if you wanted to fight, blunt about his intentions involving your capabilities. Your positive disposition didn’t change and you accepted.

-The thing was, Neji expected you to have standard skills but he never imagined you would be this good. Okay now he was curious. He even admitted, casually and with a vague few words, that you indeed had skill. After you bid him farewell by name. He hadn’t even told you his name being so absorbed in the goal. How did you know his name? That’s when the crush started to take form. 

-Time went on the other boys seemed to be growing fond of you as well, too fond for Neji’s liking. He always scowled when they brought you up in undignified ways (they just said you were cute chill Neji) and always snaps a Kiba no matter what comment he makes. Lectures him about having more important things to worry about and to not be inappropriate. Tbh the others think he hates them. 

-Then one day Neji is training with you and Lee asks to join. You agree much to Neji’s irritation and that’s when things go down. He starts silently challenging Lee, who thinks he finally has just accepted him as a rival, completely oblivious to the real reason. Then things go further down hill when you decide to call it a day. Once you walk off things get worse. The others show up, having seen the whole thing. 

-Kiba accuses Neji of having a crush, trying to steal you away. He brushes it off with a backhanded comment about you not belonging to anyone much less Kiba. Lee asks Neji if it’s true about his crush to which he responds he is being ridiculous. And the arguing commences. Neither of them notice you return, having forgotten your water bottle. 

-You stand there, brows raised and an unsure smile on your face. Neji felt his heart skip a beat when he saw you, freezing immediately. Yep you had heard everything they had said. He was mortified and blushing, traits uncharacteristic for him alone let alone together. What a mess.

- ‘So…’ you begin, the air thick with tensions, ‘who is going to come clean and explain why you guys seem to be fighting over me.’   
Neji wanted the earth to swallow him whole. God, there really was no going back now. 

-It’s Kiba who bites first. ‘We all like you, that’s sort of clear, so which one is it going to be?’ You cock your head to the side. ‘huh?’  
Kiba groans. ‘Which one of us do you wanna date?’  
Neji glares at him for the blunt question. But then you catch his gaze and his expression softens.   
‘You don’t want me to answer?’ You ask, lips twitching upward.

-Neji is lost for words at the question. ‘Well I…’ The sentence fades, he can’t find the words. What an impossible situation. But then you give him a radiant smile and oh my his heart seriously stopped this time. Did that mean something good? 

- ‘Well since you guys were sweet enough to put me on the spot like this…’ you crossed you arms and looked at the guys who were hanging on your every word. ‘I guess my choice would be Neji.’ You shrug and smile like it’s nothing but the words hit Neji so hard he’s once again rendered speechless. Okay people will definitely be able to tell he is blushing now. 

- ‘What!? But he doesn’t even like you!’ Kiba blurted out, obviously forgetting his previous allegations against the Hyuga.   
‘Is that true, Neji?’ You asked, seemingly unbothered. How were you so casual about this? 

-Neji didn’t respond at first, simply frowned, concentrating on what to say. Then he was very much aware at the boys staring at him. He shot them a all a glare. ‘Isn’t this a conversation that should be in private?’ The others, clearly defeated sighed and left, allowing you time to approach him. 

- ‘You still didn’t clear it up,’ you said smirking at him, ‘What can’t handle the pressure?’ It was a teasing tone, one meant to soothe is anxieties but he still felt on edge. ‘Fine,’ he finally replied, ‘I admit it.’   
‘Admit what exactly?’ Oh were you pushing it. He awkwardly placed his hand on the back of his neck and averted his gaze.   
‘I…like you.’ 

-You chuckled, a reaction he had not been expecting. He gave you a questioning glance.  ‘I knew it!’ You said, catching him even more off guard by grabbing his hand. ‘Come on,’ ‘Wha-’ ‘You want to go out with me so let’s go out on a date.’  _Neji couldn’t say no to that._


	35. s/o called hot - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji reacts some of the boys saying his s/o is Hot af
> 
> Second Person 
> 
> NSFW side note at the end.

_Okay so the short answer is something like this **[Video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmU7IUprPqag&t=OWFmMzFjNGY4ZWM4MTc2OTJhOTdlN2Y5ZjdmODRhMjVlNjUwZmNmMCx0WGtMb0NKcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Awows82rIcDjTa9oKhawY5g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fayyyez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172335592931%2Fneji-reacts-some-of-the-boys-saying-his-so-is-hot&m=1)**  but Captain Holt is Neji and this is his internal monologue about them disrespecting his s/o because it’s Neji, seriously just imagine:_

( _What did you say?_   _Hoooooooooow_  dareeee you. I am the **IR BOYFRIEND**.  **HOT?????**  You disrespect them like this?  **HOT??**  They aren’t a piece of meat for you to look at!  _Don’t ever speak about them like that again_.)  

_Because Neji is a proper gentlemen how dare you call his s/o is hot when they are the most divine being on earth and not for you. He just doesn’t like the word if it’s not between him and his s/o. I watched that video like ten times while writing this lol._

 

-Kind of stops whatever he is doing and shoots them a dangerous glare. It says excuse me? how dare you? and do you want to die? all at once. That’s one bone chilling stare that will make anyone regret what they have said. 

-What he does next depends on their reaction. If they apologise or at least act remorseful he will let it go after a harsh lesson about respect. If they repeat themselves or dig themselves a worse whole he will not hesitate to knock them into place. First with words of course. He tries to keep his composure and cool. 

-What he feels is a mixture of  **possessiveness** : he doesn’t want anyone else to think of you that way but also  **respect:** you are a person not something for the boys to gawk at. If they had said beautiful, handsome, cute or gorgeous he would have let it go. They are his friends after all he tended to let some things slide. But hot. The word never really sat right with him. Unless it was you calling him hot in an entirely different situation that only made him mad to think about right there and then. 

-Once he makes his feelings towards the matters clear he agrees to let it go. But he’s still got pent up energy from the adrenaline and anger. Then he starts to think about the situation again and smirks to himself. They were right you were, if he must use the term, hot. But only he should think of you that way. Not that it didn’t boost his ego a little bit to know you chose him. 

-Damn it now he was thinking of the intimate times you said he was hot. Never did he think that word would do to him what he did but coming from your lips…it made him putty in your hands. 

**nsfw side note:**

-He gets all worked up so if possible he will practically run home to you because the was this dominating need inside him to mark you as his. He doesn’t like the thought of others thinking of you that way or even worse, you thinking of them that way. A rough quickie is in order. 


	36. Blind Hyuga - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji meeting a blind hyuga
> 
> Third Person
> 
> No NSFW no s/o

-If he’s a young child he would do the thing children always do and ask about it. Probably not to the person directly but ask his father. ‘How come their eyes are different?’ it’s an innocent question but he doesn’t miss the pained expression in his father’s face. Once he explains to Neji he begins to feel sorry for the person, eyes after all are sacred to a Hyuga. 

-If he’s older, pre chunin exams Neji he will probably feel indifferent toward the person. He doesn’t really think much of others at this point but the idea of blindness does trouble him. At first he thinks it’s just another curse of their clan, becoming blind would be like them losing their purpose. Their destiny was to lose their power. He doesn’t really understand that there is more to a Hyuga than their eyes/power at this point. It’s a rare naivety he has. A part of him does worry that one day he may become blind in an accident. It makes him uneasy.

-Shippuden Neji would feel sorry for the Hyuga. If it was someone he knew, would make a point of helping them whether they knew or not. Doing little things is his kind of gesture. If he doesn’t know them he offers them a helping hand, under the guise of shinobi principles of helping the village and his clan. Won’t pry but is curious how it happened. Whether it’s an affect of their abilities or if it just happened. Finds himself thinking about the prospect of blindness often. Becomes more grateful for his own sight. Tries not to overdo his Byakugan. Save for the war of course. 


	37. Curse Mark - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Can you please write some headcanons for the first time Neji decides to show his curse seal to his female S/O? and he feels so self-conscious about it, but his S/O comforts him instead? p.s. I L O V E your writing style, keep up the good work!
> 
> second person
> 
> angst 
> 
> no NSFW content below

-Neji always thought this moment would be planned but when he decided to actually do it…it wasn’t planned at all. It was a moment of pure intimacy, not sexual but physical in the softest sense. It had begun with small talk when you got home, him sitting on the couch reading a scroll. 

-You had come over and kissed his cheek, a new habit that you had taken on and one he very much looked forward to each time you were together. It soothed him. His attention turned back the scroll while you nuzzled into his shoulder, more playfulness in you movements than usual. 

-A smile grew on his lips, eyes still on the scroll but attention fading. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer. The warmth of your bodies together soothed him even more, relaxing him to the point he couldn’t focus on the words in front of him anymore. Still he didn’t move to put it down. 

-You kept nuzzling his arm. You really were rather affectionate today and he decided it was time to give you some deserved attention. He placed the scroll down in front of him and turned to you, seeing the amusement glow in your eyes. ‘What’s with you today?’ He asked, gently. 

-Humming, you leant up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, surprising him. ‘Nothing, I’m just happy to see you after a long mission.’ The words warmed his heart and he pressed a kiss to your forehead, a gesture that probably meant more to him than you. Then his lips moved down, kissing your nose and then your lips, gently moving in a slow, rhythmic motion, dragging out each flex to force the kiss deeper. You returned his movements with flexes of you own, grabbing onto the fabric of his shirt, not to heighten the moment but for a touch of affection and means of stability. 

-Eventually breaking the kiss, mind in a soft haze of comfort and happiness, Neji brushed his nose against yours. ‘How was the mission, it went longer than planned?’ He had expected you days ago. Your lips twitched upward. ‘You were worried, hm?’ Neji felt a soft blush creep over his cheeks. _‘Yes.’_  

-You explained to him the events that had taken place and Neji’s worry had not been misplaced. The mission had gone wrong and you had gotten injured which explained the delay. Neji couldn’t help but clutch your waist, fingertips digging in a little harder than they ought too. But he couldn’t help it, your words had caused him pain, explaining how you were ambushed only made him wish he was there to protect you. He felt helpless and didn’t know what to say. 

-What was more, he couldn’t get over the fact you were so positive about it, brushing off your injury like it was nothing. _It could have been so much worse_ but what you didn’t understand was for Neji it was bad enough. He couldn’t bear worse. Then you gave him a questioning look, noticing his lack of words and distressed expression. 

- ‘Are you alright? Are you healed?’ He finally managed to ask. Your smile returned and you gave a enthusiastic nod. Then you grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it, revealing a scar, still red revealing it’s fresh nature but healed enough to see it wasn’t deep enough to be fatal. Still, it tugged a Neji’s heart. 

-Without thinking he ran his fingers over it, causing you to shiver at hiss at his touch. ‘Sorry.’ He apologised immediately pulling down your shirt to cover the wound. You just shrugged, brushing it off like the story. He looked you in the eye, emotions surging through him.

-Without warning he kissed you, desperately, like you would disappear should he stop. You kissed him back with less intensity but the way your hands clutched his shoulders told him it was okay. Then all to soon you pulled away, lips still ghosting his. ‘It’s alright, it’s just another mark, nothing to worry about.’ 

\- His brow creased. ‘It’s not alright. It’s not just nothing especially if it caused you pain.’ Your eyes widened at this. His words obviously held a deeper meaning. Neji suddenly felt extremely aware of how hot his body felt, how anxious he was becoming. 

-You reached out your hand and cupped his cheek. ‘It’s alright because I can handle the pain.’ A reassuring smile was given. ‘I have you after all.’ The words struck a cord with Neji. Did you truly feel that way? Suddenly an urge within him grew, one to be honest with you as you had him. ‘There’s something I need to show you.’ 

-Removing his hands from your waist, he was aware of the tremor running through them as he lifted them to his hitai-ate. God, why was he so nervous? His fingers fumbled against the knot and once again he was aware of his inflamed cheeks. He tried to tell himself it wasn’t a big deal but it was. All the pain he had suffered through the years was tied to that mark. 

-Finally managing to undo the knot completely he pulled the cloth from his head, slowly, eyes cast down and not wanting to break the moment. Truthfully he wanted to prolong the reveal. True, you had seen it during the chunin exams incident but never had he shown you like this…

-Neji felt your hand on his, steadying his movements and making his gaze drag back to yours. He felt incredibly exposed, vulnerable and open, something he had never felt before. Only you could make him feel like this because he cared about your opinion the most. 

- ‘The curse mark of the Hyuga clan…’ he whispered, unease in his voice. There were things he had forgiven but the mark still haunted him. The disdain couldn’t leave him completely. ‘To me it’s more than just a mark…it means something.’ He drew a shaky breath. 

-Neji then felt something warm against his cheek, realising you had cupped it. His eyes widened as your other hand followed to his other cheek. There was something fierce in your eyes. Your eyes glanced up then met his again. ‘You’re not who you are because of this,’ you began, ‘You are who you are in spite of this.’ He was taken back at your words. 

-Then before he could reply you leant forward and kissed his forehead, directly where the curse mark lay. The heat in his cheeks grew. Then you kissed his nose, following the trail he had before until you reached his lips. His actions were hesitant at first but he could feel the weight behind your words, allowing him to deepen the actions. 

-When the kiss finally broke he found his voice once again. ‘I can handle the pain too, if I have you.’ 


	38. Stalker - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji dealing with a stalker
> 
> Third Person
> 
> No NSFW content or s/o below

-It all depends on the intentions and type of stalker. If it’s someone who seems to hold some sort of affection or feelings for him, he will be blunt and to the point. Not overly rude but won’t spare their feelings because he does not approve of their actions. Will apologise for not sharing their feelings but that’s about it. If they don’t let up he will reiterate the point but should they still continue he will threaten further action. Lots of harsh looks and words. 

-If they are dangerous he will skip the niceties (lol Neji being blunt isn’t always nice) and go straight to business. Don’t you dare think about continuing these actions they’re not okay in anyway. If they get violent then he won’t hesitate to render them harmless by knocking them out. Won’t kill them unless he has no choice but will always choose to knock them out and convict them first. They need help after all, the behaviour isn’t normal. 

-If they stalk his s/o then oh boy the threats come first. He gets angry, he can’t handle the fact his s/o is in danger. Also they do not appreciate the stalkers actions so why should he. Won’t hesitate to get violent if he considers them dangerous. Won’t hesitate to fuck them up if they have hurt you in any way. 

-With a s/o, will get overprotective of them and want to be with them 24/7 until the situation has been handled


	39. (NSFW)Dangerous Observation - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji is watching his crush training and gets a boner?*
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> slight NSFW content

-It was a rigorous day training for Neji, he’d pushed himself feeling the need to release tension…more tension than usual. He was feeling frustrated, in a sense and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Well, that was a lie, he knew exactly why he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it. 

-He found himself leaning against the trunk of a tree, recovering from the heated training session. He’d over exerted himself a little using his Byakugan so he decided to test it out and see how it felt. The moment he did his vision changed allowing him to see more of the training grounds he couldn’t see before. That’s when his eyes landed on you.

- _Oh no._ The person he was just trying to avoid thinking about was a distance in front of him behind the seclusion of the forest. He’d been thinking about you more often than he cared to admit, first intrigued by your fighting skill and then you as a person and  _well_ that led to more intimate thoughts that not only overwhelmed him but ones he could not control. He resisted the urges that followed such thoughts of course but resisting those urges had costs…the pent up frustration he had been dealing with. 

-Neji told himself he was going to stop looking now but then he justified it by analysing your fighting technique. It was admirable, the smooth sequence of you actions, the strength behind your blows and the way your body moved.  _Oh no._ He had to stop, no, he needed to stop. But his body betrayed him, eyes fixed on you. 

-He was only partially aware of the heat growing within him. His eyes narrowed as he focused on you completely, hands clenching handfuls of grass below while his thighs pressed together. His eyes widened and his skin felt hot.  _Damnit._ Using all the self control he had he relinquished the use of his kekkei genkai and looked down. His eyes instantly came to see just how his thoughts betrayed him, the not so subtle tent that had raised in his pants giving away every dirty thought he tried to deny having. 

-The hands buried in the grass gripped harder while he mentally tried to will away his erection. This was wrong and improper. He couldn’t be having these thoughts out in public like this, he shouldn’t even be having them at all. He panics, quickly rearranging himself to try and hide the evidence while looking around drastically, his cheeks burning. 

-Neji shot up from where he was sitting and set off immediately. He had to get out of there and quickly. The entire journey home his body felt like it was on fire, his mind trying to will his body to take car of the problem on it’s own. When he does eventually arrive home he finds that he is going to have to take care of his problem himself. There was no wishing it away this time. 


	40. Tough - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How could neji react if his crush kicked might guy's ass while Training ?
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-Ya’know that whole  _‘That’s my wife/husband/s/o’_  line, that’s pretty much his first reaction. Like wow, his you’re is that strong? His crush? Not only his impressed he is 100% more attracted to you then before. 

-When he first sees it happen his mouth just kind of hangs open and he’s lost for words. You defeated his sensei? First of all wow. Second of all how?? He knew you were strong but oh damn he had you on a whole other level. Can’t wait to train with you, in fact he insists on it. Not only will it be beneficial to learn from you but now he has the perfect excuse to spend time with you.

-If you hold back against him he will be irritated and insist you don’t. Doesn’t care if you’re stronger than him, he just wants to get stronger too. Finds he speaks to you more in training because he’s challenging himself and not be, what Neji considers, wasting time. 

-Finds it super attractive. Like he thought he liked you before, the boy LOVES you now. Admires the hard work you must have put in to become that level, even if you weren’t strong Neji is the kind of person (post naruto chunin battle) to appreciate a person who perseveres. Finds it a persons strongest quality. 

-Every time he witnesses you take on a powerful opponent whether it be friend or foe he will have this little smirk on his face. It’s pretty much him saying ‘yep that’s the person I love.’ If anyone talks smack about you being weak he’ll either huff or laugh and say something like ‘They are quite capable of taking care of themselves.’ No matter how strong you are though he still has a need to protect you, not because he thinks he’s better but because he just really cares about you. 

-Low-key a little scared if you guys ever argue but would never admit it. 


	41. First Crush - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Heyyy! Can we have a small neji having his first crush? Love ur blog btw
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-If he’s really small, like baby smol Neji when he was curious and bright then his little crush would be something he gushed about. Not like he was in love with them, he’s a child after all, he just thinks they’re really cool? Does that kid thing where he talks about that one THING because they love that one thing which for a while happens to be you. 

-Wouldn’t be the kind of kid to be like ‘I’m going to marry them when I’m older’ (omg that was me as a kid) but totally would go along with it if it was what you said? You want to marry him? Shrug, that’s what people do right? For smol Neji it’s just him having a friend he wants to have forever. Will go easy on you in games even if he’s on the opposite team. Smol Neji is just really sweet? 

-If it’s older Neji (academy/pre-chunin exams Neji) then he will find you irritating. You did something to make yourself stand out to him, whether it was a bubbly personality or some killer fighting techniques better than the average class mate he will be annoyed. Not because of what you did but because it caught his attention. He doesn’t have time to be thinking about you so why can’t he stop? 

-It will escalate to the point where he would be extra snarky to you if the moment called for it. Bump into him and apologise? Insult followed by calling you a loser. A small part of him will feel guilty but he justifies it by thinking if you can’t handle it then you don’t deserve to be a shinobi. Harsh, yes but he’s just so bitter by this point all his walls and defensive reactions are up. 

-If you are nice to him in spite of this and perceiver he will admire you. But he’ll hate that he does. Will avoid you at all costs but still can’t help his eyes drifting to you. Then you realise he’s always there. Won’t stop being rude to you but find he’s extra rude to people who disrespect you. The poor boy just doesn’t know how to love at this point, the gentle boy is buried deep within. 

-Post chunin exams Neji is a little different. Still gets irritated by the whole thing but won’t blatantly be rude to you. Will avoid you but won’t be snarky. If the feelings don’t go away then he’ll find he can’t stay away from you. Kind of watches you from afar if he comes across you but takes awhile to actually come up and talk to you. Acts as casual as he can, trying not to feel nervous. 

-Closest he comes to asking you out is offering to help you train. It’s common ground for both of you. If you decline he will immediately backtrack and won’t know what to do. If you accept then a little smirk will cross his face. Inside he feels all warm and bubbly. Probably won’t confess for a long time but will indulge in your presence as often as he can. 


	42. s/o Serious Fight - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request - Hi! May i request hcs of neji and his s/o having some serious fight and either of them spits out this line “Walk out that door and we’re through”
> 
> Second Person
> 
> No NSFW content below
> 
> ANGST

-The fight was over something small, completely insignificant but the real reason behind the anger was stress. Stress that you both barely had any time to spare for each other with the missions staking up and coming frequently. That is when Neji found himself, arms folded and standing across from you in the kitchen. 

\- ‘If you think I’m just a nuisance, someone standing in your way then just come out and say it!’ You screamed. ‘Don’t be so self centred!’ Neji retorted. You had both been caught yelling a string of unforgivable things instead of admitting what was really going on. 

-The truth is that Neji was afraid. Afraid the relationship wouldn’t handle the strain, that he was no longer good enough, that you would leave him. All these theories had been building up inside him since the beginning of the relationship but he buried them only to have them bubble to the surface now he barely saw you. 

-Neji couldn’t be honest with you because he was afraid of making his fears a reality and the pain of not knowing was somehow better than that possibility. So he reverted to his old ways, putting up walls and snapping instead of expressing his thoughts and feelings. He felt stupid and guilty but still he couldn’t bring himself to confess so instead he fought back. 

- ‘What if this is how it is for the rest of our lives, Neji? Is this what you want? Constantly away on missions and seeing each other a few days here and there and that’s it?’   
That struck a cord with him. ‘What? So are you saying you don’t want to do this anymore?’ He couldn’t stop the words coming.   
‘Is that what you’re saying you want?’ You retorted.   
‘Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous! I can’t stand listening to this petty excuse for an argument anymore.’

-Another vile comeback later and you hit breaking point and slammed your fist against the counter, sending a mug flying and smashing on the tile. The sound rang through Neji’s ears. ‘Then do it!’ You screamed. ‘Go! Leave if you want to leave!’ And Neji only got more aggravated. ‘You want me to leave?’ He headed for the front door and reached for the knob stopping in his tracks once he heard you say, ‘Walk out that door and we’re through.’ 

-The words were more than just something heated to say in an argument, they were all too real to him. He stopped, turned towards you and gave you a threatening look before walking to the bedroom and slamming the door. The moment the door shut the adrenaline coursed through him and the reality of the fight set in. 

-Neji was still angry but he felt more guilt and regret than anything. It wasn’t long before he cooled off and panicked. He began pacing around the bedroom wondering what to do, how he could make amends for saying such awful things but then he wondered if you even wanted to make up. You had threatened him it would be over should he leave. Did you really mean it? He couldn’t bear to find out which is why he chose the safer option and went to the bedroom. 

-He couldn’t hear you in the kitchen but he was sure you hadn’t moved. He considered using his Byakugan to see but a part of him couldn’t bring himself to do it. Then he realised that nothing about the fight mattered, the only thing that mattered was you. 

-Carefully he opened the door to see you bent over the counter sobbing. You looked up at his presence and he saw the regret on your face. A weight lifted from his chest and you ran over to him, jumping and wrapping your limps around him. Neji caught you and hugged you tight. 

- ‘I’m sorry,’ you sobbed into his shoulder, ‘I didn’t mean it…I’m sorry… please.’ His grip tightened. ‘I’m sorry too.’ He pressed a few kisses into your hair and you brought your head up to face him giving him a forceful kiss. Neji could feel your emotions pushing through the kiss and kissed you back with added intensity. 

- ‘I just get so worked up because I miss you,’ you began before adding, ‘Please don’t ever leave.’   
‘Never,’ Neji replied, ‘As long as you’ll have me.’


	43. Nightmare/cuddle - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hey amazing girl, can I get some headcanons for Neji's s/o cuddling him after he had a nightmare, even if he's too proud to admit how much he wanted to be cuddled?
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> No NSFW content below 
> 
> Angst/fluff

-It was the same nightmare Neji had been having since he was a child and first found out the true meaning of the curse mark. It only got worse after the first time Hiashi used it against him. The nightmare escalated further, coming more frequently once you came into his life. 

-It started the same way, Hiashi asking to talk to him but then it turned into something else. Suddenly you were in front of him on the ground, covered in blood and dying. Every time he went to help you, the curse mark was activated and he was helpless. He couldn’t save you and he couldn’t control his own actions. The pain seemed all to real as he woke up in a sweat, panting with you beside him. 

- ‘Are you alright?’ You asked he as he looked at you blinking.  _You were alive, you were okay, nothing bad was happening._ His breathing was heavy and he didn’t answer. ‘Neji?’ you asked, bringing a hand up to gently caress his cheeks. ‘You’re hot, are you feeling ill?’ Neji shook his head, finally calming his breathing. 

- ‘It’s nothing,’ he finally responded, lying back down, ‘I’m sorry to wake you, just go back to sleep.’ He heard you sigh and felt the bed shift as you followed suit. The dream was still raw in his mind, seeing you like that and he rolled his body away from you. 

- ‘Neji,’ you whispered, ever so sweetly as you rolled over to him, ‘was it another nightmare?’ Neji squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, even though he was facing away from you he knew you would understand. He suddenly felt so vulnerable, wanting your touch to sooth him but his body was frozen. 

-As if sensing this you shifted closer and draped and arm over him and pulled him so your body was flush against his. He was thankful for your kindness and understanding in that moment. ‘I love you,’ you whispered placing a few kisses against the back of his neck, ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ And then the images of the dreams began to fade and Neji allowed himself to indulge in the moment. You were alive and wrapped around him, that’s all that mattered. 

\- Neji’s hand came to yours, bringing it to his lips to place a gentle kiss. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered before snuggling into your touch. The nightmare forgotten and his heart full. He heard you hum behind him and together you drifted back to sleep.


	44. Break Up - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi! Can i request a scenario or headcanons wherein neji and his s/o decided to get separated because nothing in their relationship is working out anymore.. It hurts for the both of them but they have no choice (u know what i mean 😁)
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> a little bit of NSFW content below
> 
> ANGST

-He still loved you,  _God how he loved you_. But the relationship couldn’t work anymore both of you admitted it and decided, after a long time of trying, to seperate and go your own ways. You both had individual lives, following goals that just couldn’t be filled if you were together. Despite that Neji still had hope that one day things would work out. 

-At first it was easier to just avoid each other or at least that was the plan. It worked for a time but it was a small village and you both still ran in the same circles after all. There was no hate between the two of you, how could there be? Still Neji felt pain every time he saw you. He wanted to be civil but he found he just had to ignore you at first and walk away before the urge to tell you he still loved you crept up on him. 

-Lots of longing stares from a distance. Distance was good, it meant he could see you but didn’t have to talk to you. He finds himself walking to your house out of habit sometimes or following you while you ran errands. He just needed to know you were okay since he couldn’t be there anymore. Notices everything. Is that bag too heavy, did you need help? Did you do something different to your hair? Did you get another mission? He couldn’t stop thinking about you.

-Since you both ran in the same circles it was easy to be around each other again once the initial sting wore off. The pain and love was still there but both of you pretended it wasn’t. It made it easier. But should he see you getting too friendly with another guy or a guy making eyes at you his protective streak broke through. He couldn’t deny his jealously nor could he ignore it. A few arguments broke out over things like that. It always ended the same, you sighing and saying, ‘Oh, Neji.’ In the same heartbroken way. He would always do what you said though. You want him to leave, he will. He could never say no to you. 

-Neji feels quite lost without you. He never really opened up to anyone the way you did and finds himself torn with relying on you emotionally to setting you free from him. When things get to much or missions go wrong it’s still your doorstep he turns up on. And you never turned him away. It was wrong, it shouldn’t keep happening, he was supposed to let go. But Neji doesn’t love easily and he can’t ever let that love go. 

-Will practically beg for more missions to keep his distance from you. Not for his sake but for yours. He feels guilty for taking so much from you without having anything to give. You wouldn’t agree but you were always to kind to him. He couldn’t think about being with anyone else so he pretty much accepted he would be alone. He was alone before you anyway. 

-Even as time goes on he finds himself drawn to you. Tries not to go to you when he’s feeling lonely, like he would suffocate without being with someone. There a nights where he turns up at your door still and he just kisses you and you let him. You both miss it and get caught up in the moment. Sex is more emotional than it was before because there’s a longing that wasn’t there when you were together and it’s as painful as it is intoxicating. It takes all his strength to peel himself off your bed afterward and leave. And you don’t ask him to stay because you know he would and that would break your hearts all over again. 

-Then more time passes by and he knows he needs to let you go. Stops visiting your house. Accepts he loves you but also finally accepts it will never work. Finds new people to open up to. Hinata and Tenten are the ones he confides in the most. Works on strengthening his bonds with family and friends instead of the endless cycle between you two. It’s what you always encouraged him to do. Lives his life with a new positive outlook. And even if he sees you with someone else the pain isn’t as strong because he knows your happy and that is enough to make him happy.


	45. Training - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: I <3 U. Please, if you will-- a Neji scenario where his s/o is watching him train. A few quote prompts too: "you're staring again..." & "let me show you." Thanks a trillion!
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> No NSFW content Below

- ‘Are you sure you don’t just want to meet up somewhere later?’ Neji asked you for the second time in the span of ten minutes. You shook your head, smiling. ‘No, I don’t mind watching you train.’ Neji sighed and crossed his arms. ‘It’s not exactly an amusing way to pass the time…’ Still you wouldn’t give in. ‘I really don’t mind Neji, I don’t want to distract you from your routine.’ 

-Neji just couldn’t figure out what possessed you to come and watch him train when you weren’t even involved. It wasn’t exactly instructive and he was finding it hard to concentrate with you staring at him the entire time. But he couldn’t very well tell you to leave, could he? That would make you think he didn’t enjoy your company, which he did. 

-It wasn’t long before he felt your eyes piercing into him. It made his skin feel hot, his heart beating a little faster than usual. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like he didn’t know what he was doing. Still, a part of him didn’t want you to witness him mess something up. Not that it happened often. He inwardly groaned and turned to you. ‘You’re staring again…’ He said softly. ‘Sorry,’ You covered your eyes, ‘Is this better?’ This brought a small smile to Neji’s lips. ‘No…it’s fine.’ You pulled your hands away from your eyes again. 

-Another ten minutes past by and Neji finally adjusted to your presence, going about his regular training routine for the day. Everything as going fine, except for the odd occasion he caught him self glancing at you when he nailed a particular move. Okay, so maybe he didn’t mind you looking a little. Especially when he saw the glint of admiration in your eyes. 

- ‘Whoa, how did you do that?’ You asked suddenly, catching him off guard. ‘What, this?’ He repeated the motion and you nodded. His gaze dropped. ‘I can show you…if you like?’ You shot up and walked over to him. ‘Really?’ You asked and he nodded, gesturing you to stand in front of him. 

- ‘So you stand like this,’ he waited for you to copy the gesture, ‘then you move your body like that.’ You copied his movements but they were a little off. Neji walked up behind you, wrapping his hands over yours to position your body correctly. ‘Let me show you.’ He whispered in you ear, sending shivers down you spine. The action didn’t go unnoticed and he moved his body a little closer, feeling the heat between you. He was suddenly very aware of his quickened breathing. 

- ‘Follow my lead,’ he whispered, moving your arms again, ‘like this, understand?’ You nodded and looked back at him, eyes catching as you both realised how close he had become. ‘I…got it now, thanks.’ And all to quickly he had moved away from your body again. 


	46. Academy Neji - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: I am not ashamed to admit I read your HCs almost every day in class lol. It's like routine at this point! Speaking of class, I was wondering if you had HCs for what being in the same class with Neji at the Academy would have been like! Like HCs for the school field trips or training exercises or the mini missions or just daily life in general.
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

> -Neji is the type to keep to himself and doesn’t speak unless he has something to say. Honestly, for academy Neji most of the time he didn’t really have anything nice to say. Most of the things that came out of his mouth were insults or snappy remarks when people either tried to challenge him or just generally get in his way. Won’t go out of his way to be rude but if you cross his path and annoy him he won’t hold back. 
> 
> -At first he was curious of his classmates but once he determined their worth he lost interest completely. He decided none of them were worth his time. Not when he was top in his year. Wouldn’t bother sparing with people he deemed unworthy and would just sneer and walk away. 10/10 would kick everyones ass in class sparing then dust himself off like it was nothing. 
> 
> -Never really smiled. The whole class is laughing at the teacher? Nope not Neji, he’s totally disinterested. Will probably be looking out the window or sighing to himself. If he’s not learning or getting stronger than he’s wasting time. Likes written exams because they are incredibly easy (you’d have to be an idiot not to understand this) and the class is quiet for once. 
> 
> -Doesn’t really do crowds so spends his time away from everyone else. There’s this one tree he always sits under and the class knows better than to approach him. If he’s not eating then he’ll read, mostly study material or just eat up the time training. Considers ditching but doesn’t want the hassle of getting in trouble and having to stay at the academy longer. 
> 
> -Is that kid not afraid to call out the teacher on their shit if they teach something wrong. Will stick up his hand in an obnoxious manner and be like ‘But isn’t it blah blah blah.’ Teachers, if they don’t have a strong will are low-key scared of his kid because does he ever chill out? The teachers pretty much leave him alone because he has good grades.
> 
> -You feel sorry for him and approach him at lunch? You’ll get rejected. He’ll ask why you want to hang out with him, what’s your motive, why would you want to spend time with someone like him? He knows what he is like more than anyone. The walls around him are up and strong. It will take a long time to break through. Will tell you to spend your time doing better things like training and getting stronger. Let him follow his destiny and you follow yours. Doesn’t do small talk, don’t even try. 
> 
> -He’s that kid that would go to the library to study to get away from people. Would rather read than invest his time. If people are talking he will glare, deadly enough to scare the perpetrators. He’s just really irritable since he’s a ball of anger at this point. Poor kid. 
> 
> -No one wants to be his partner in training exercises because a) it’s a butt whooping and b) Neji is relentless with critiques. If you insist or chose to be his partner every time there’s a part deep inside that’s curious and almost thankful but it’s overshadowed with his questioning your motives. What did you have to gain being his partner? Still he won’t be as harsh on you, in that he won’t hurl as many insults but it doesn’t mean he’ll stop completely. Tries to critique properly but if you don’t improve to his liking he’ll ask why you’re wasting your time. 
> 
> -Mini missions aren’t so bad with him if you do everything he says and are successful. If one thing goes wrong he will let you know. If you stuff up he will have a lecture ready and an essay of what you did wrong. It’s harsh but it’s actually really instructive if you have a tough shell. You can’t let what he says affect you personally because to him it’s not personal. He doesn’t care whether you listen to him or are offended by him. You’re just another face to the masses. 
> 
> -Field trips, he’s that kid that knows everything already. Will hang toward the back but won’t lag behind. Seems totally uninterested in everything. He’s honestly just so unsatisfied with his circumstances but he accepts them which makes him irritable. If you sit or walk beside him on the day he won’t talk to you unless you annoy him. If you ask questions (depending on his mood) he’ll give you short answers and sometimes an insult. 
> 
> -In daily life he doesn’t really hang out with anyone. His life is training, the academy and a little bit of brooding. He’s just so damn bitter and honestly just depressed. He doesn’t know how to handle his feelings and emotions so he bottles, buries, puts up walls and isolates himself. It’s not healthy but we know Naruto will come along to fix that soon. His only content moments besides training are the times where he is reading (hello escapism) or is in his own space. 

 


	47. "Cheating" - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji cheated on his s/o but she doesn't know,what dose neji do?
> 
> A/N: okay this request is very OOC and I doubt Neji would ever cheat on his S/O and I don’t really like writing OOC requests but instead of just not doing the request I’ll just do it in a cute not really cheating Neji but where something minor happens and he feels like he’s cheated. It’s going to be kind of scenario format but with dot points.
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> no NSFW content below (except on brief hint at the end)

-It was supposed to be simple mission. He was supposed to help the village by tracking down the thugs targeting their food supplies then return informing them the deed was done and leave. That was what he expected.

-What he hadn’t expected was the woman who requested the assistance to thank him so…graciously… with a kiss smack on his lips. He was so stunned by the exchange he couldn’t move before, during or for a good 5 seconds after. He felt his soul leave his body, no joke. 

-Then his brow furrows and cheeks blush because he realised he has never been kissed by anyone but you. Wait what would YOU say. The guilt is setting in because how could he had let that happen? Why hadn’t he moved? And oh god did that mean he cheated? Oh no. 

-The whole entire journey home he is extremely anxious and not to mention riddled with guilt. He is scolding himself the whole time, debating when it’s the best time to tell you if to tell you at all. 

-The second he walks through the door and you greet him he is speechless. If you kiss him, he finds it hard to reciprocate because he’s having flashbacks and oh god is he sweating? Can you see he is sweeting? Oh god you can probably tell somethings wrong just by looking at him. But you say nothing and go on your way. 

-It’s at some point during dinner where you’re both eating in silence that he blurts it out. It’s nonsensical what he says and you can’t tell what he is saying until he is apologising. You have to tell him to calm down because the boy is so flustered. 

-When he explains, with full context, you just laugh because awww boy felt so guilty when he didn’t even do anything wrong. The woman was probably just so emotional it happened. Make a passing joke about to be careful how helpful he is in the future and you’ll see him blush and cringe a little. 

-Once he relaxes and you insist its okay, longs he isn’t going around initiating he thinks everything is fine. But you stand up under the guise of removing the empty dishes and come up behind him, bending so your lips brush against his ears. Bonus points for whispering that you’re going to show him how thankful you are for his help in your life later in bed. 


	48. (NSFW) Hair Pulling - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Is neji ok with hair pulling during sex?
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
> NSFW content

-It all depends on circumstances and who is going the pulling.

-He can handle his hair being pulled to an extent. It has to be a gentle tug, nothing too root pulling. Give a pull when you’re sitting in a Lotus (you in his lap while both sitting up) and kiss his neck he will definitely be turned on. Expect a moan from him every time you do it too.

-He just has really nice hair which he takes care of he doesn’t it wanted treated harshly. A sweet alternative though is stroking it during intimate moments or dragging your fingertips gently across his scalp. Instantly turns him on even if it’s not a sexual moment.

-How to get Neji hard and in the mood 101 tbh. Gentle strokes and tugs = soft moans and rearing to go Neji. Pls relieve him. Bonus points for using one hand to stroke his hair while the other strokes him. It will drive him crazy.

-Is reluctant to pull your hair because it’s the kind of rough he feels a little unsure about it. If you insist he will do it because your pleasure is a priority to him. Won’t yank it too hard though. He just can’t bring himself to hurt you like that.

-Likewise in the lotus, he likes to hold the back of your head with one hand to keep you close and bring you in for kisses. Sometimes his fingers will intertwine with your hair for extra grip. Won’t be too hard but sometimes while in the moment he can’t help it.

-Want to hear Neji growl? Pull his hair too hard. If you do it one too many times he will stop and say something but he gives you the odd “accidental” one.


	49. Wedding - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: When would Neji like to get married and how would the wedding be?
> 
> Second Person - x reader 
> 
> No NSFW content below

> -I feel like Neji would be okay with marrying sooner rather than later. That being said he would want to know his s/o for a significant amount in time before marrying.
> 
> -If he had known the since childhood or for a few years already he would be fine with marrying them early on because a lot of their relationship would be established. When Neji dates he dates for love, he doesn’t just jump into a relationship with just anybody, he will most likely be in love with them or have strong feelings for them.
> 
> -He’s initially slow when easing into things with a relationship like kissing, sex etc but once he gets comfortable with those, a proposal is quick to follow. If he wants you then he wants you in every way you’re comfortable with.
> 
> -Unlikely to do a public proposal since it’s a decision between the two of you alone however will definitely ask for permission from the clan and your family. He’s very respectful about it too and has a list of things in his head to assure them and is mindful of any uncertainties. He’s decided and will do anything to marry the person he loves.
> 
> -He wouldn’t mind how the wedding was tbh. Would prefer something small but incorporated the two clans (if from different clans) because he’s not overly fond of large gatherings. However if it’s what your heart desired he would give you a big wedding. Longs he marries you he does not care in the slightest.
> 
> -Wants to help with the wedding, genuinely, but is so lost with most things. Trusts you completely with the final decision. Definitely wants input on his attire and the rings but it’s free reign on the rest. Really wants to help design the rings to have some unique or significant mark/pairing.
> 
> -The wedding itself, whether large or small would be elegant not to mention perfect. He however will be a nervous wreck…on the inside. On the outside he just looks angry. He’s not though it’s just his concentration on doing everything right and anxious thoughts. Do you really want to marry him? Is he good enough or is he just being selfish? Help? He needs to see you to calm down but resists until the proper moment.
> 
> -He’s a mess right up until he sees you in all your beauty, nicely dressed and made up. That’s when he knows you are both making the right decision. The rest of the ceremony and celebrations pass by in a blur. A happy blur.
> 
> -Then he realises he has the honeymoon to look forward too and the boy is the happiest you’ve seen. It’s not necessarily the prospect of fun times but just the thought of spending time alone with you after a big day surrounded by everyone and everything sounds like heaven.

 


	50. Crush Confesses - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How do u think neji would react if his crush suddenly confess to him accidentally?
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-For about 5 seconds he has the most confused mixed with stoic expression ever because he is so unprepared for the confession (from anyone, he doesn’t really think anyone would have a crush on him)

-Then comes the lip and brow twitch. This is the only give away at first that he feels incredibly awkward, that is until his cheeks get a subtle tinge of red. Yay bushing boy! Also wants to size you up to see if you meant it even if it was on accident.

-Honestly doesn’t move or say anything for what feels like forever because he DOESN’T know what to say! Totally unprepared for the bombshell you just dropped on him. Even if he low key wished it would happen he never imagined it actually happening. Also doesn’t want to say the wrong thing!

-If you wait around through this silent nightmare of tension (because it’s almost impossible to read what he is thinking from his body languages) when he finally speaks there’s a lot of hesitation. This is a big deal because he normally would either say something or not, none of this throat clearing and uncertainty. HELLO flustered Neji. 

-Will kind of ramble on attempting to tell you he reciprocates his feelings but just doesn’t know how to talk about it and ends up doing an awful job of it to the point you probably wouldn’t be aware until the end when he says something like ‘I think the proper thing to do is go on a date.’ 

-If you don’t wait around and run away from all the awkwardness then he won’t come after you straight away. In fact if you returned ten minutes later you will find him still there like a stunned statue because damn this boy is S H O O K. 

-He will of course (after an hour or so of processing, pacing and planing) come and find you and very politely (and formally) ask you for a moment of your time. Will have a more prepared and understandable speech to ask you out this time. It will be confusing though because he has a frown the entire time, he honestly looks like he is frustrated but he’s just nervous as heck and concentrating extra hard. 

-Will turn up for the date at least 20 minutes early because he is so damn nervous.


	51. Jealous (Sand s/o) - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi! I recently found out about your account and I love it so much! You really fit Neji's personality in all of your writing. May you take my request? could you write about Neji being jealous? like really jealous (his o/c is a sand shinobi and has a really dominant personality) thank you so much!
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-It had started had started as a crush, assumed to be a fleeting fancy on his missions to the sand. You had caught his attention when he happened to walk by you training and he could tell from the get go you were talented. 

-There were occasions you both would sit in together on talks and meetings between the village and though apart of him still watched you he didn’t really think twice about it. Just a shinobi that stood out, no big deal. 

 _-But then you started coming to his village._ And god the personality you had struck him to the core. You took command like it was second nature and the ideas you had to keep the alliance in check was phenomenal. You also challenged him (in a good way) but in the end you both always agreed.

-There was something about your presence that became…intoxicating? An adrenaline rush he kept seeking out. How could someone take charge without hesitation? Why was he so fascinated? Wasn’t he was supposed to be the same way?

-Whenever in a room together or out in the field his eyes always found you and lingered. His gaze had never lingered on anyone before. What was this he was feeling? Was it…admiration? 

-But then you were assigned a mission together and you challenged him? Doubted his call and disagreed? Why would you do such a thing? The admiration was gone and uncertainty flooded Neji. Were you right? Should the team divide and conquer? He stuck with his gut but it turned out you had been right and you almost failed the mission. Almost…until you saved it.  _God._

-Frustration flooded him every time he saw you but he couldn’t stop his gaze lingering. He watched the way you clenched your jaw when you held something back, the way your eyes shone with passion and fury. He balled his fists. He felt hot at the sensation and he needed to purge. 

-Went to his usual outlet: training at his usual spot away from the Compound. He was angry, uncertain and…how could he have made the wrong decision? Was it the distraction? No, by his calculations he was correct but he must have missed something you didn’t.

-As his fist struck the tree an unusual feeling overcame him. He wanted to be sure again. He wanted to make the correct decision to protect his team. He wanted to do what you had done… _oh god was he envious?_  Of you? He wanted to go back to admiring you.  _No, wait, not that._

-But he never really stopped admiring you. Now along with watching your mannerisms he watched who came in proximity to you, who was too familiar with you for his liking and who so much as  _touched you._  

-That’s when he noticed your team mate. The more Neji watched he realised how similar you and the team mate where. They were strong willed just like you and they weren’t afraid of expressing themselves either. Nor were they afraid of draping an arm over your shoulders either…Neji hated them. 

-The longer you both stayed the more he needed to train and clear his head even if it meant hitting a few trees with his palm techniques…

 _-Then you were standing in front of him at the training grounds._ The words ‘what did that tree ever do to you.’ left your mouth and he knew he wanted you to be his.

* * *

-Once you were his the uneasiness subsided…for awhile. Then he started noticing how comfortable you were with other people especially that teammate of yours who did not retract their physical contact with you. And what’s more, you don’t shake it off? 

-Personally offended. You are supposed to only be physically affectionate with him and never in public! But he doesn’t say anything at first, just kind of bottles it and becomes very agitated. Especially when you have to return to Suna. 

-Starts overthinking everything, about you and this teammate. Unkind fantasies that keep him tossing and turning at night. But of course you notice because he is colder, more agitated and gets this certain frown  on his face whenever you talk about Suna or your team mates. 

-Flat out denies anything to do with it. You let it go because Neji is stubborn and if he doesn’t want to talk then he won’t. But you’ll literally wake up to him spooning you with a death grip like he’s afraid to let go of you. It’s easy to put two and two together but figure he’ll talk when he wants to. Takes almost an hour to get out of bed that day. 

-When he finally snaps, it’s at the worst time. His fists are balled, his jaw is clenched and brow furrowed. He watched the team mates arm move but Neji grabbed your arm and snatched you away before it can happen. Gave them the dirtiest look before mumbling something about needing to leave and dragging you away. 

-You don’t accept it though, him pulling you like that and start to protest asking what had gotten into him and that he has no right to control you like that. It’s silenced the second he presses his lips against yours, hard. Every protest and thought you had disappears and all you can concentrate on is him. 

-Neji puts all his jealously, frustration and affection into that kiss, even grabbing hold of your clothes so tight his fists ball. He whispers something about returning home and you know exactly where it is going. Get ready for fun times - it’s the one good thing about jealous Neji. 


	52. Flirting - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Please write more about Neji!!! There arent enought stories about him 💔 and you are the best for real! how is a flirty neji? Thank you!!
> 
> Second Person - xReader
> 
> No NSFW content below

> -Flirting wasn’t Neji’s forte nor was it something he ever felt inclined to be good at. He never really gave much thought to it before he met you and even his version probably isn’t something you’d consider flirting. 
> 
> -If you aren’t together and he wants your attention or to show his admiration he just sort of pine in silence at first. Then he might try talking to you, recommending training techniques and general small talk. If you know Neji then you know the boy doesn’t ever do small talk so you can sort of tell somethings up. You may think oh Neji’s being nice today but no nice Neji is flirty Neji.
> 
> -You’ll notice his presence more which will seem like a coincidence (it’s not). He isn’t following you he just remembered that one thing you said moths ago about liking a certain food place and oh look he found himself there while thinking about you. Will insist he’s trying the food under your recommendation. He is but he has other motives. Will smoothly end up having lunch with you. Compliments your recommendation of the food. It’s not a compliment of the food, it’s a compliment of you.
> 
> - _Notice the little things._ His flirting is more physical than verbal and I don’t mean touching but his actions. Will hold you gaze in an intense stare that will not break unless you break it. Honestly can make you tingle with a single glance. 
> 
> -If you’re together then his flirting is summed up as him being extra considerate. Notices you’re stressed? Then he’ll stay out of your way and make sure all other things that could add more stress are either done or out of the way. Includes menial jobs and difficult ones. Makes you lots of tea. You got Neji tea? Then you’re special. 
> 
> -Still shows his flirty nature physically rather than verbally most of the time. A hand on your thigh while you both sit together reading or relaxing. An arm around your waist while you stand on the balcony. A passing kiss on the shoulder, neck or cheek on his way by. 
> 
> -Forehead kisses when he’s feeling especially loving. Scooting closer while in bed spooning/falling asleep. Does this cute sigh when he is content which is a compliment since he’s relaxed around you. 

 


	53. (NSFW)First time for both - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Headcanons of Neji and his s/o doing the do for the first time. Both are still virgins and have 0 experience 😂 thank you thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu ♡
> 
> Second Person reader
> 
> NSFW

> - _Oh god his hands aren’t shaking._  His. Hands. Are.  **Not.**   _ **Shaking!**  _He’s fine, you’re not even naked yet. He’s got this. His breathing is steady  **NOT**  coming out in shallow puffs. His cheeks aren’t inflamed beyond belief. He’s not half hard already, trying to avoid dragging it across your thigh. Nope none of these things.  **NONE.**   _Damnit._ Who is he kidding, he’s  **all**  of these things.
> 
> -There’s a stoic expression on his face nothing to give away his internal struggle except for how deeply his brows are furrowed together and the tremor running through his body. Then there was that deepening blush, reddening from the lust combined with the heat both your bodies were admitting just from some hot and heavy making out. 
> 
> -It was the first time neither of you had pulled away awkward and embarrassed which indicated one thing: tonight was the night. 
> 
> -He’s on top, leaning over you. Your eyes shyly glance downward following the trail your hands, hesitantly, glide down his sides, trailing inward across his thighs then jumping slightly as his breath suddenly hitched. Both of you shiver in anticipation knowing your fingers were crossing into dangerous territory.
> 
> -You have to speak first, otherwise it would go nowhere. His patience in spite of his anticipation knew no bounds.  _‘Do you…’_  you hesitate,  _‘Want to?’_  The action isn’t stated but he can see the heavy implication in your eyes. You both know it’s going to happen and neither of you object once he nods his head.
> 
> -Presses a kiss to your lips then your nose (he doesn’t know where that playful action came from) then he sits up just a little too quickly and starts tugging his shirt over his head. You giggle when it gets a little bit caught on his chin. The muffled groan is only a small indication of how badly he wants to do this with you.
> 
> -Gives you a little pout before leaning down to kiss you and repeats the same actions while removing each article of clothing. He’s a little more hesitant to remove your clothes, his eyes searching yours for consent every time. It was more than permission to remove clothing, it was asking permission to touch you. 
> 
> -Each touch is fumbling and quick, uncertain grasps at first. Both your bodies trembling with nerves and anticipation. The safest ground was keeping fingers interlocked but then he grew bolder and let your hand go to explore your body. Kisses to your cheeks then neck and returning back to your lips. 
> 
> -Awkward foreplay with shaking hands that grew firmer with the sounds it elicited. A smirk crosses his face at one point but you’re both too anxious to get on with the main event. 
> 
> -He’s on top, hovering over you with a hand beside your head and the other firmly gripping your waist. His grip grows tight once the his tip enters you and tightens the further in he pushes. It’s uncomfortable at first for you and he feels like he’s burning with how tight you feel. He’s already panting. 
> 
> -Waits for you to tell him to move and starts slowly. He shudders and squeezes his eyes shut for a second before forcing himself to look at you. Keeps the slow pace will staring into your eyes at first then picks it up. 
> 
> -Lasts longer than he expected because it just feels so damn good but still isn’t incredibly long. Feels a little frustrated about that and awkward after he rolls off you and to your side. Will be incredibly silent except for his breathing. Fumbles with his hands while he waits for you to say something and break the tension. 
> 
> -For the love of god cuddle this boy and tell him it was good because he has no idea. If you didn’t cum he will get you off other ways. He couldn’t live with himself otherwise. 
> 
> -Once thats all done and dusted he will finally relax and let go giving you some much needed cuddling and affection. Will only go for round two if you want it. Will get about as sappy as Neji gets and tell you he loves you and other sweet nothings. He goes from flustered Neji to sweet Neji real quick.
> 
> -Both of you lie there thinking ‘ _omg we did it.’_ and then there’s blushing. 

 


	54. Insecure Neji - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: headcanons of neji being insecure about his body/his personality/his skills/whatever!! (this is a better written one) thank you!
> 
> No nSFW content below

-There was always something deeply rooted inside that told him not to let his father and his memory down. This feed into his abilities and need to perfect his fighting and training techniques. There was no room for okay or good enough, even if he was a prodigy he still had this need for perfection. This is where the insecurities come in, he’s worried he won’t be good enough. 

-These insecurities are what fed into his snarky nature and bitterness. Constantly put up walls to keep people out and fulfil his ‘destiny.’ until of course Naruto punched the sense into him. 

-Then his insecurities changed. He was still concerned about his father’s memory but in a different way. He’s now concerned with the type of shinobi and the type of person he has become. He wants to better himself and do something useful with his life, not be the snarky boy he used to be. 

-All the worries and concerns kind of hit him at once. Was he doing all he could to improve his fighting? Is he doing enough for the village? Was he worthy of his teammates? and friends? 

-Gets kind of overwhelmed at first because he never used to worry about these things? How the hell is Lee so positive???? 

-Kind of gets used to it and forces himself to push through all the insecurities he has. It makes him want to be a better person and do well in spite of them. He doesn’t really like to show them either so automatically puts up walls when it comes to letting people in. Doesn’t trust easily either. 

-Body wise the one thing he is insecure about is his curse mark. Has grown accustomed to it but still feels down about it sometimes. Makes a point of hiding it when he can and only shows it if he has to. Makes him feel vulnerable especially because of what it represents and what it can do to him. It honestly still gives him nightmares, mostly about someone using it against him. Sometimes it’s Hiashi and he avoids him for most of the day.


	55. (NSFW) Lotus - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji's first time doing the lotus with his s/o?
> 
> Second Person Reader
> 
> NSFW

-It’s not planned. You’re caught up in a heated moment with Neji, sitting in his lap while you make out and it sort of just happens. You haven’t really experimented with loads of positions and this one was starting to be interesting to say the least. 

-The friction before all the clothing is amazing to say the least, so much so that you find yourself not wanting to move from that position. And you don’t. 

-You both barely break your kiss while shedding articles of clothing. When you do separate for the shirts you both come back even more hungry than before, kiss growing deeper with every breath. 

-Once both are naked he buries his face into you neck while he grinds himself against your entrance. It’s all teasing and drawing out, taking it as slow as possible to feel every touch and grasp. Kisses down your neck while you let your neck rock back, fingers tangling in his hair while his hands slide down your lower back to keep you stable. 

-You lean back even further, causing you hips to slide forward and grind heavily against him. Neji moans as he kisses lower, giving special attention to your chest. You gasp at the attention, grip tightening on his hair and pulling it a little.

-There’s a soft gasp from him and then you feel his hands pulling you back toward him, lips attacking yours with fervour. You kiss back and feel him shudder against you and neither of you can take it anymore. 

-Leaning forward with a hand on his shoulder you lift yourself up while the other hand grasps to position him against your entrance. The strangled grown he exudes against your lips as you push down on him makes you bite your bottom lip. 

-Once he’s fully sheathed inside you there’s a pause, both of you just looking into each others eyes, fiery passion reflected speaking more than words could do justice. There’s a smirk from him and a chuckle from you. 

-He moves first, bucking his hips up slightly in an attempt to move you before he goes mad with anticipation. And then you move, slowly, rocking your hips back and forth it’s almost agonising but also  _amazing_. 

-Again it’s drawn out, neither of you in a hurry, neither of you wanting it to end. It’s hitting all the right spots while at the same time it’s not enough. There’s more kissing, feverish and also slow moments. It’s speaking all the emotions and feelings you both possess for each other. 

-It’s magic. And when you both finally finish you realise so much time has gone by and you’re both exhausted. Just lie there in each others arms, affectionately stroking and occasionally talking. It’s soothing and intoxicating. 

-10/10 would recommend trying again.


	56. War Medic s/o - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Neji finding his medic s/o in the medical hq during the shinobi war.
> 
> Second Person x reader
> 
> No NSFW content
> 
> ANGST

> -He starts to grow concerned when he can’t find you in the crowd. Both of you had agreed to find each other as soon as everything was over. Even if such an agreement wasn’t made that’s what he would have done.
> 
> -The panic is kept internalised at first. He rationalises: maybe you’re helping others leave the battlefield or you were almost there. Perhaps you were helping others to the new medical location? Yes, surely. You would always put the others first and help heal them.
> 
> -Tries to calm himself but the longer time rolls on without seeing you the panic takes over. Starts searching the tents and apologising (half-heartedly) when he walks in on several tents unannounced, all in search of you. 
> 
> -Can feel his heart racing and blood pumping now. Everything becomes white noise, a nuisance in the background. Where the hell are you? Could you be… _NO surely not. You’re a medic and supposed to be here._
> 
> -His pace is quickening exponentially, brought to a halt finally when someone calls his name and tugs on his arm. He turns to find a medic he’d met a few times (someone who worked alongside you before) but in his shaken state couldn’t remember their name. It seemed it wasn’t their first attempt at calling his name, seeing the concern and stress on their face.
> 
> -  _‘I know who you’re looking for.’_ Is all they say before turning to lead the way. He, for a moment, notes how strange it is that war could change dialogue, that a few words could convey such telling information through allusion and appearances. 
> 
> -He overanalyses their face. There was concern but not enough sorrow for horrible news. That means you’re not dead right? Surely they would not prolong the unknown for that kind of pain. But did it mean you were injured? And if so how badly? Wait, you were a medic so maybe you were just healing people.  _Get it together Neji._
> 
> -His thoughts cut short once he entered the tent and saw you lying there unconscious, bruised and bloodied. He noted the way your chest moved, indicating you were still alive. Relief hit him for a second before the concern took over once again. 
> 
> -He was by your side immediately, eyes not quite knowing where to look. Neji spits out questions and concerns to the medic, barely aware of his wavering tone. He felt like his heart would burst at the sight of you looking so…violated. 
> 
> -The medic explains to him, calmly, that you were going to be okay. It was close and serious damage was done but with the proper ongoing care everything would be fine. 
> 
> -He starts asking move questions, his hand reaching for yours, dirtied with dried blood. He doesn’t notice you squeeze back, to busy asking more questions. It’s once you speak that he freezes and slowly turns back to you. 
> 
> -There’s a smirk on your face even though your eyes are half lidded and you’re clearly in pain. He forces a smile even though all he wants to do is wrap his arms around you. 
> 
> - ‘I’ve been looking for you,’ you say with a hoarse voice, ‘you’re late.’ There’s a weak chuckle following. Neji looks at you for a few seconds before dropping his face to your chest. There’s a sigh of relief, the fear of losing you had become all to real and all the tension finally lifted and exhaustion returned. Plus he didn’t want you to see his eyes “water.” 

 


	57. (NSFW) Distant - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Headcanon: how could neji react if his love interest is getting distant?
> 
> Second Person - x reader
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW

> -Brushes it off at first. Yes, you and him were starting to get close and see each other more but it didn’t mean you were obliged to do it all the time. You needed space, he got that, he needed it too. It was a whole new world to him. 
> 
> -But then you stop coming to see him completely and he starts to panic. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something insensitive? He knew he did that sometimes but he thought he was getting better! 
> 
> -No, if that were the case you would have told him surely? You knew you could be honest with him…right?
> 
> -Starts to overanalyse every little thing he did and said in the time you spent together and then everything he did and said. Comes up with ridiculous theories: He shouldn’t have corrected your training technique, he should have asked where you wanted to eat that one time. 
> 
> -Will wait the longest time before he does something about it himself. Doesn’t want to push your boundaries or invade your privacy. Will be internally dying inside because he has absolutely no idea what to do. It honestly distracts him so much with his everyday routine because he cares about you so much. Won’t let it show on the outside save some snapping and irritated remarks. 
> 
> -Gets ticked off really easily but if it’s older Neji then he makes a point of apologising albeit short and brief. Which for him is a big deal. His teammates will be at the receiving end of his frustration but they know him and can tell somethings up so it’s not personal. And tbh if it’s Lee he’d never take it personally. 
> 
> -If he sees any of your friends he will make a point of approaching them and asking if you are alright. Casually drop that he hasn’t seen you in awhile and is concerned. Won’t make a big deal about it on the outside but inside he’s imploding. Internal monologue of  _Whywon’ttheytalktome?_ on a loop.
> 
> -Talks to you as a last resort. Approaches you like he’s coincidently run into you but won’t beat around the bush. Will straight up ask you if you are okay and if he did something wrong since he hardly sees you anymore. 
> 
> -If you still make a point of seeing him but are emotionally distant he will be just as concerned. Will worry you have gone off him since all earlier signs indicated you were interested in him. Concerned he misread you and it was all in his head. Will ask if you’re okay but won’t ask any further questions unless it was something going on for weeks.
> 
> -Either way it’s an emotionally traumatic time for Neji because he thinks the people who love him will leave him. Even if that’s not your intent he will internally jump to those conclusions, he just can’t help it. 
> 
> - _ **PLEASE JUST LOVE HIM OMG HE NEEDS IT.**_

 


	58. (NSFW) Jealous of Kiba w. s/o - Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: could you do a scenario or one shot or whatever you want about mmm idk kiba? trying to flirt with neji's crush and neji being so obvious about his jealousy? ilysm girl.
> 
> Second Person x reader
> 
> NSFW

-Kiba was doing it on purpose, Neji was sure of it. The first couple times he had let it go, chucking it up to Kiba being oblivious to what he was doing when it came to talking to you. 

-Now he was certain. Kiba was purposely trying to flirt with you and even had the guts to do it while he was there? How dare he? You were supposed to be interested in him not Kiba. Not that he had told you that yet…

-It’s frowns and glares the whole time from Neji, making sure to stand behind you as if you weren’t supposed to notice. You could practically feel the heat radiating off the Hyūga. He didn’t realise you could read him so well. 

-As much as Neji wants to step in and intervene he also wants to see how you react to it and watches you closely. Looks for any indication that you’re uncomfortable. All it takes is a slight brow furrow and an awkward smile while you take a step back from his advances for Neji to step in. 

-’Get lost Kiba,’ is the first thing he says stepping in front of you, ‘You’re making her uncomfortable.’ There’s a strong glare between them that makes Akamaru stick his head up. The tension between them was spine chilling. 

-’Oh I see what’s going on here,’ A devious smirk crosses Kiba’s face, ‘you’re jealous because you didn’t try it first.’ This makes Neji’s frown deepen, his fists clenching as a feeble attempt to control his anger. 

-’I don’t care for what you’re implying but she  _clearly_ isn’t interested in you.’ Honestly Neji was’t so sure but he hoped by saying the words they would prove true. Kiba glanced from him to you before huffing and turning away, admitting defeat. 

-Neji eyed him the whole time he walked away, making sure he wasn’t about to turn around and change his mind. He’d all but forgotten you were still there until you cleared you throat causing him to turn around. 

-The scowl on his face softened at seeing the small smile on your face. Suddenly he felt awkward and kept his arms crossed to feel a little more secure. Is this what it felt like to have a crush? For his emotions to change and deepen so quickly at your expense? There was more tension, this time between the two of you.

-’He shouldn’t have said those…inappropriate things to you.’ Neji said and cleared his throat, realising the intent of his words.

-’I’d hardly call them inappropriate, besides I didn’t mind the things he was saying I’d just prefer to hear them from someone else, not Kiba.’ A coy smile found your lips that caused Neji’s cheeks to blush faintly. 

-’What are you saying?’ He asked in almost a whisper both afraid and excited about the answer. 

-’Oh?’ You took a step closer, ‘I’m sure you’ll figure it out.’ You lingered there for a moment, gaze flickering down to his lips before turning and walking away, leaving him completely bewildered. 


	59. (NSFW) Rain - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji and s/o being steamyyyyy after they had caught in the rain together
> 
> Second Person - xreader
> 
> NSFW

> -What had started off as a pleasant walk in the village with Neji ended in you both running to find cover from the sudden rain that over came. The both of you were drenched by the time you shifted into an alleyway underneath and overhanging piece of roof. 
> 
> - ‘We should wait until it eases off before we move.’ Neji said, looking up toward the dark clouds. His expression was soft and his arm securely wrapped around you, a welcome sight indeed. 
> 
> -A shiver ran through your body which did not go unnoticed by Neji as he silently pulled you closer. You took the opportunity to nuzzle against him, through both of you drenched, comforted you nonetheless. 
> 
> -Neji cleared his throat before wrapping his other arm around you and tugging you against his chest. You could feel his heart racing against his chest and smiled before pulling your head away just enough to look up at him. He wasn’t looking at you,  _no,_  he was trying very hard not to look at you. 
> 
> - ‘Neji?’ you whispered and he looked down immediately. His eyes met yours and tension sparked. It was then you realised your clothes were thin and soaked through meaning your figure pressed perfectly against him and he could feel it. 
> 
> -The situation was all too tempting and you wanted to take full advantage of it. You pushed your head up closer to his, making sure to rub your body against his in the process. You could feel him tense and grip tighten. 
> 
> -The moment you tilted your head back he knew what you wanted. There was a pause on his end, as if considering the consequences of such a small action. With you small actions always lead to big ones. 
> 
> -It seemed he didn’t care though because it wasn’t long before he planted his lips on yours. It was gentle or chaste either but full of intent and longing, deepening with every second. 
> 
> -You moaned into the kiss and pressed your body further against his attempting to roll your hips. His breath hitched once you managed to roll your hips against him and you found yourself backed up against the wall without once breaking the kiss. 
> 
> -His hands found your waist, lips moved to sucking on you neck while he, quite boldly even for him, pushed his body flush against yours. Things were heating up quickly as you wrapped a leg around his waist, finally grinding against him fully. 
> 
> -You whined and tilted you head even further back as he left a trail of kisses down your neck, then retreated back up to the other side. You were surprised to feel him grind back against you, certain the bulge pressing against you was growing. It was unlike Neji to get caught up with your needs in public like this but you weren’t complaining. 
> 
> -Neji removed his lips from your neck before planting them on yours again. One of your hands found his hair, grip tightening as the kiss deepened. It was intoxicating but you wanted more. 
> 
> -You trailed a hand down his chest and wasted no time running it down toward his waistband, teasing him by dipping it under then out again. This seemed to knock the sense back into Neji because he broke the kiss and looked at you. 
> 
> -Both of you were panting, aroused and wet which only seemed to heighten the situation. ‘Neji.’ You whined and he smirked in return. 
> 
> -He grabbed a hole of your hand and pulled you into the rain. ‘Home.’ Was all he said before he started running, pulling you along in the still heavy rain. 

 


	60. Missing his s/o - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Reuqest: Hello~ can i request headcanons of how neji acts when he misses his s/o after so long that they didnt saw each other.. and bonus when they'll see each other again ^_^ thank you!
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-Two months his mission had dragged on and two months since had had seen you. 60 days since he had felt your touch, 87600 minutes since he had held you in his arms. It was far too long to be without you. 

-Still he tried to focus on the mission not how much he missed you or what his body felt without you. The longing remained there though buried in the back of his mind. 

-The first month went by alright, he was used to long periods like that away from you. He had a few…heated dreams as the weeks dragged on but he was still able to focus more or less during the day. 

-It was the second month that seemed to take it’s toll. He was more irritable and agitated, finding himself snapping at subordinates for asking simple questions or making remarks. His skin felt hot, like it was on fire from all the tension building up in him. 

-When he fought enemies there was something more intense in his movements yet sloppier in his execution. He never failed but in his eyes he was coming closer every day. 

-Finds himself zoning out more and more when taking breaks. Fantasising silly little things that involved you. What he would say to you if you were there or when he saw something and thought of you. And he never thought he would hate sleeping alone before you came along. Now he misses your warmth.

-But then the day comes when he finally returns to the village. It feels like a lifetime has gone by. Goes to find you immediately, first looking for you at home. 

-When he opens the door and sees you, will just stare at you for a few seconds, mentally saving this image. Enters quietly and slowly and wraps his arms around you from behind and buries his face in you neck. Takes in you touch, your scent and your warmth because he’s missed it this whole time.

-Decides he never wants to leave you again. Just holds you like that for a long time before allowing you to turn around and ask how everything went. Doesn’t want to talk about him and instead asks about you. And when he finally kisses you it’s long and intense, pouring every last  _I missed you_ into it. 


	61. Hospitalised - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Can we have some neji with an s/o he has know for a long time needing to be put in an insane asylum after a mission that they went though?
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of mental health and hospitalisation, brief mentions of blood, trauma and PTSD
> 
> A/N: I feel like Insane Asylums or at least the stigma of that term has a lot of negative connotations because of the horrific practices and such that took place in the past (they are called psychiatric hospitals or psychiatric wards now and patients receive actual care) so instead of doing an “insane asylum” I’m going to continue in the direction of mental health and Neji’s s/o needing professional help. 
> 
> Second Person - x reader

-The mission had been traumatic to say the least. It had turned into an all out war between your team and a band of rogue ninjas. No, it was more than a band, it was more like the size of an army and the teams intel had been off. 

-There were three five man squads sent out because of the number but it still wasn’t enough. Three squads went in and barely half of one came back. Yes, three of you returned but Neji knew it had broken you, affected you the most. He knew you blamed yourself, it was your job, along with to others, to get intel.

-When he finally got you out of there you where shaking, eyes wide and completely unresponsive to your questions. It wasn’t til he put his arm around you that he realised you were both covered-no drenched- in blood. The only thing you kept repeating was ‘It’s all my fault,’ in a trembling whisper. It broke his heart to see you in such a state and made sure never to let go of you the whole way back to village. Even if you couldn’t here him he kept telling you that it wasn’t your fault, that everything was going to be alright (even if he didn’t quite believe himself he needed you too). 

-It seemed like a lifetime before he got you back to village and even longer to get you to the hospital. In all his life he would never forget the look on your face when the doctors took you away for examination. The colour had drained from for face completely along with all emotions but one: fear. 

-The 24 hours he had to wait in the hospital went by painfully slow. He past the time by pacing the halls, chasing after and questioning doctors and using his Byakugan at every given moment to try and find you. Even if he did find you it didn’t set him at ease, in fact, it only set him more on edge. 

-His leg won’t stop jumping every time he sits down and only gets worse with time. Fists keep balling over his thighs and his jaw has clenched and unclenched so many times he’s getting a headache. Thoughts are a mess and only stay on you. When will he see you? Will you be alright?

-When the doctors told him that you would have to remain at the hospital while they made progress his mind went blank. He thought his heart had broken before but now it had shattered. He couldn’t help but feel responsible. After all, it was his idea to include you in the mission and look how that turned out. 

-Refuses to go on any missions until he is able to see you. It takes weeks and when he finally walks in the room you’re not much better than when he left you. You communicated now, the shock finally wearing off but you weren’t like you used to be and he didn’t expect you to be, he merely hoped. He wished to take on all the pain and guilt you felt.

-You weren’t sleeping. The trauma and memories giving you insomnia and the bags under your eyes were his first clue. On top of that you refused to talk about it with him, emotionally withdrawing every time he tried. A part of him feared you didn’t love him anymore but he knew that was both selfish and nonsense. This was something you could not control, it didn’t really affect your feelings.

-Visits you at every opportunity and helps as best he can. Becomes withdrawn himself until his teammates force him to see them occasionally so he doesn’t retract into a shell of sadness. 

-Once you get released because you’re doing better things aren’t as tense but the tension is still there. Tries to help you when he can but understands (even if it’s frustrating at times) there are things only you can do for yourself. The night terrors are when it gets the worst and you lock yourself in the bathroom. Stays up with you and lets you he’s there even if you don’t want him to be. He knows it’s better than doing nothing.

-Doesn’t do grand gestures and attempt to heal you through material things, it doesn’t work that way. Instead does small things like keep the curtains closed if you need to stay in bed and rest, cooks you meals and leaves them for you in the fridge or by where you sit. Makes you tea and leaves it with you when you need some time alone. Gives you books he thinks you might like. Does all the household chores but leaves things if you ask him too. Sometimes you just need to clean your own mess in your own time, it helps clear your head. 

-Doesn’t hover around you all the time and gives you space. He’s not great with talking about emotions but makes sure to make a point of telling you positive things he likes about you: he loves you, he likes your laugh, enjoys conversations with you. Picks you flowers he knows you like. Makes your favourite food when you’re down. Always offers an ear to listen. He knows you won’t magically get better with his love but having someone there can sometimes help. Knows you’ll never be the same as you were but tries his best to help make you feel happiness again, even if it starts as a little a first and grows from that. 


	62. Cuddling - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hellooo! Can I get some cuddling with Neji headcanons if you haven't written them already? 😊 LOVE your blog and you btw ❤
> 
> Second Reader - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-It will have been awhile since you started your relationship before the affection starts to slowly make it’s way into every day routine. Neji isn’t used to showing physical cues and actions when it comes to people he loves so he eases himself in and you’ll have to do the same. 

-The first time you hug him it’s pretty standard. He was standing there with you looking out at the sunset and the urge overcame you, the next thing you knew your arms were around him and he almost yelped in surprise. Now Neji doesn’t really yelp but it definitely sounded like you knocked the wind out of him.

-He’s tense and you can hear his heart beating rapidly through his chest. He can feel the blood pulsating through his veins and to his cheeks. The only thing that keeps him from pulling away is the fact that you cannot see his face. After a few awkward and silent seconds he wraps his arms around you lightly, he doesn’t want to crush you or do something wrong. Thinks  _How do people hug again?_ Lol really Neji, poor boy.

-Starts to get a little touch starved once he gets used to it so if you haven’t done it for awhile he will seek you out for one (only in private at first). The first time he hugs you he does it on impulse from behind. You’re at home doing some menial task like cooking dinner or reading a book at the counter. The afternoon sun through the window casts a warm light over you and it makes his heart skip a beat.  _How did he get so lucky?_ Goes to tell you how he’s feeling but can’t formulate the words so instead he hugs you. Knows what your hugs mean to him and hope his mean the same for you. 

-Keeps the hugs on the down low and in private which may lead you to believe he’s being cold to you in public. He’s not, in fact, if you look at him at the right moment then you’ll see the admiration and love spark in his eyes. He can give you a look that only you can read and make you melt on the spot. Makes you want to hug him tbh. 

-The hugs lead to more affectionate gestures and eventually to cuddling. Cuddling in bed is what starts it. You’re half asleep having a conversation with Neji and he thinks you’re absolutely adorable especially the way you tread lazily over your words and pronunciation. Gives a soft Neji chuckle then pulls you in his arms. He sighs in contentment, thinking about how much he loves you and wants to spend every night like this. You fall asleep in his arms and he doesn’t have the heart to move so eventually falls asleep too. Needless to say you sleep like that every night from then on. 

-He usually prefers to sleep on his back so he’ll usually have you lying on top of him while he wraps an arm around you, stroking your back as you both fall asleep. Will always fall asleep before you because he’s usually got to wind down from the day and all the tension. Watching and talking with you as you drift off while having you there relaxes him. Sleeps easier with you and finds it harder to sleep alone. 

-Cuddling on the couch while he reads or drinks tea is a relaxing part of his day. If he just got back from a mission he’s kind of needy, by Neji’s standards anyway. Kind of always finds an excuse to have an arm around you or bury his face in your hair to memorise your scent. 

-When he’s feeling torn or emotionally vulnerable (won’t ever tell you he is, you have to pick it up yourself) secretly loves when you cuddle him. Even if he’s sitting/lying down and you just sort of come over and wrap you limbs around him he feels safer. 


	63. Falling For - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request - I love your headcanons so much!! Do you have any for Neji falling for a spunky/sassy/witty/sarcastic s/o (who can also back it up by fighting him to a draw or occasionally beating him?)
> 
> NSFW content toward the end
> 
> Second Person - x Reader

> -Neji is pretty much shook when he meets you because he’s never met someone quite like you before. Like first of all you don’t take shit from ANYBODY. Someone says something to you or tries to one up you? Bam you come back at them with a witty response that leaves everyone like  _damn you’re quick_ including him. Doesn’t realise it at first but he finds it incredibly attractive because it speaks volumes to your intellect. 
> 
> -Then he sees the sarcastic side come out and he leaves him speechless at first. He didn’t expect it from you at all. He’s super irritated at first, especially if it’s directed at him because he’s the kind of guy who says what he thinks or nothing at all so sarcasm catches him off guard. The only person who has ever really pulled sarcasm out of him is Naruto but that’s something else entirely.
> 
> -But once he sees you start sassing others in an almost playful way or banter forms between the two of you, the sarcasm along with everything else grows on him. Again he’s irritated at first but that’s only because he realises you’ve gotten under his skin and there was no getting rid of the intense feelings he felt for you. Thinking about being annoyed at you all the time becomes him just plain thinking about you, the annoyance replaced with admiration. 
> 
> -Tries to ignore the feelings at first, thinking it was a silly crush, not that he’s had one before. It’s when he sees you fight, whether it’s sparing with a teammate or in a real battle is when he falls for you. He appreciates a shinobi who can hold their own but one that can fight alongside him with such synchrony, where the hell did you come from and why hadn’t he met you before? 
> 
> -Once he sees you fight he  **can’t. stop. looking. at. you.**  Will even go as far as to offer to train with you just so he can spend more time with you. If you beat him it’s not just because you’re skilled but because he is 100% distracted by you.  _Why does he feel hot and on edge around you all the time?_ Doesn’t blush often but get him on his back with your body looming over him almost touching and you’ll see it. Look into his eyes and you’ll catch a glimpse of every emotion he wants to keep concealed from you. AND if you want to see him REALLY flustered then kiss him. He will literally shut down and become a spluttering mess. A once in a lifetime opportunity I guarantee you. 
> 
> -If he gets to the point of finally accepting his feelings for you then he’s really content that he fell for someone like you because you’re a perfect fit for him. Strong presence? Check. Kick ass fighting skills and wit? Check. Someone who can challenge him in every way necessary? Check. Someone not afraid to tell him whats what? Check. 
> 
> **Extra nsfwish kind of stuff:**
> 
> -Gets really turned on when both of you train together because 1)you’re really strong which is attractive as fuck to him. 2)You’re talking a lot of smack to him in a witty sort of way which makes him smirk (extra turn on). 3) You know exactly what you’re doing to him and will push it as far as you can. 
> 
> -Get him hot and bothered enough and you can score yourself something as fun as an intense make out session on the floor of the entry way of your home because god what you’ve done to him with all your teasing. Or you can also get yourself some fast, rough and intense sex in the hallway because you didn’t make it to the bedroom. He’s not much of a biter but at a time like this will be so into the moment he’ll scrape his teeth down your neck. Tbh you won’t even get your clothes off just enough to move the important bits out of the way. 

 


	64. (NSFW) Daddy - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: NSFW, but Neji reacting to his s/o calling him "daddy" in the middle of doing the do when it's out of character for them.
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> NSFW content below

-You were usually quite reserved and traditional when it came to things of a more affectionate nature, at least you were when it came to most things. He never expected anything less when it came to matters of a more intimate nature.

-It happened one night after he’d gotten back from a particularly gruelling mission and was in need of release. Neji walked in and greeted you with a heated kiss and suddenly conversation was out the door and both of you in the bedroom, stripping and grinding. 

-He was rougher than usual and more needy, grabbing a little too firmly and rocking so hard the friction almost burnt between you. And god he hardened quickly, pushing greedily against your clothed entrance. It seemed dominant Neji was out to play. 

-The first thrust inside was rushed, barely managing much foreplay but he was not merciless in letting you adjust. Once you had he was thrusting into you with such force and speed you wanted to scream in pleasure, having thought about it the entire time he was away, but it was silent, your mouth hanging agape. 

-It’s intense. So intense you forgot to hold back your desires not yet explored with Neji in an intimate matter. With one smooth thrust, hitting you in just the right spot you let out a long drawn out moan. And honestly the moan itself did something to him and he increased up the force and speed of his thrusts.  ** _Fuck_**.

-That’s when it slipped out.  _‘Yes, daddy. Right there.’_ You thought you had just whispered it soft enough but you knew he had heard it the moment his hips hesitated and fell out of rhythm and his brow creased just that little bit more. His gaze caught yours and all you could pick up was confusion as he picked up the same pace as before. 

-Honestly he heard you but he had absolutely no idea if he had heard you correctly. There was a lot of sounds and skin on skin slapping echoing into the room it was possible he had misheard. Surely you of all people hadn’t said  _that._

 _-_ If you say it again he will know he was right and just continue on, perhaps spurred on by your enthusiasm but won’t really comment on it. May have a smirk on his face and thrust as hard as possible to see what else he can get you to say. Honestly thinks it’s hot that you are so wrapped up in the moment and he’s making you feel such ecstasy that you’d say something he’d considered so  _dirty. It wasn’t even that dirty but it felt it which made him think? Yes. Great. More._ He loved discovering this new side to you.

-He doesn’t really feel strongly about it one way or the other but if it’s your thing then he’s on board. If it makes you look and sound like that while saying it then damn he will not complain. 


	65. Shy s/o - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hiiii ive fallen in love with your writting because i seriously love the way you portrate Nejis character😄i have a request if you could write about Neji having an S/O(kinda shy) that doesnt like their own body to the point they dont let him touch them
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-At first Neji thought you were just shy and had no problem respecting your personal space but then months went by and you still didn’t appreciate physical contact. That’s when he thought he was doing something wrong. 

-Will spend a lot of time agonising over why you acted such a way. He overanalysed to the point he considered you simply didn’t want to be with him. That’s more his self-conscious nature with relationships talking though. And after careful analysis of the situation he realises you seem to be fine when there is no physical contact involved. 

-That’s when he starts overthinking as to why that is. Again his first assumption is that he did something to make you react this way but he doesn’t recall anything at all? Then he explores other avenues: did someone…. _hurt you?_  He had to know what was going on.

-He’ll try and approach it subtly but let’s face it, Neji is blunt at the best of times so he will just kind of drop it on you one day but he’s not horrible about it just a little forward. His version of beating around the bush kind of goes along the lines of ‘Did someone hurt you?’ and/or ‘Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?’ Either way you’ll probably be caught off guard. 

-For what he lacks in subtly Neji makes up for in understanding. If there’s something specific or general you do not like about your body he’ll get it. Honestly there are things he doesn’t like about his body too: mainly his curse mark. Even though he’s managed to turn it into something he thinks more positively about there is still a lot of negativity that surrounds it.

-The truth is he never really forgot what it feels like, to have his mind literally melt at activation. It still gives him nightmares, thinking someone (sometimes Hiashi) is going to use it against him. So he’ll talk about his ow vulnerabilities in order to make you feel more comfortable in talking about yours. He wishes you didn’t feel so negatively about your body but he won’t shame you for it. 

-Knows it’s up to you to change the way you think about your body but will give you small compliments every now and again to make sure you know how much he appreciates you. Won’t go overboard with it either because he wants you to know how he genuinely feels.  

-If you’re comfortable and agree, Neji will ease you into the physical side of the relationship taking it step by step and letting you take control most of the way. The last thing he wants is for you to feel uneasy or despise him so takes everything at your pace. It honestly wouldn’t bother him because he also needs time to adjust to physical intimacy because it isn’t something he is used to. He will confess it also makes him uneasy for different reasons and it takes a lot for him to admit it. 

-Will give you little encouragements to try and make you come out of your shell with him and others too. Will never force you but always let you know that you should try and that it will be okay in the end. He’s pretty sweet about it tbh. 


	66. Tease - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: I loooove your hcs so much! Would you have any hcs for a girl who is witty and that says flirty things to Neji all the time "to tease him" but also smoothly plays it off all the time to try and hide in plain sight that she's interested? Kinda like: "why are you sitting so close to me?" "Because I like sitting near you." "what?!" "You make comments under your breath about the show and it's hilarious!"
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-‘C’mon Neji, pretty please?’ You begged, smile plastered on your face, ‘train with me?’ You asked him this on a weekly basis now and he was starting to get suspicious. Not that he didn’t enjoy your company, quite the opposite, you see he enjoyed your company more than he was willing to admit. He was confused about his feelings and you dragging him out to train with you all the time wasn’t helping him.

- ‘Why don’t you ask Lee this time, I’m sure he would be more than willing.’ He tried, half-heartedly to refuse you but he knew you would not be defeated so easily and he didn’t have the self control to refuse a second time should you ask again. He wanted it too much. 

- ‘But I don’t want Lee!’ His heart skipped a beat. What did you just say? ‘I want you!’ You leant in just a little to close with a playful smile and he could feel his cheeks heat up. ‘Wh…what?’ It wasn’t often Neji was lost for words but then again he didn’t usually have such an intoxicating person practically begging for his company either. 

- ‘I need you so I can improve my ninjutsu.’ You finally elaborated and he let go a long sigh. He could feel himself caving to your wishes already and before he knew it you had taken him off to the training grounds to train. You were going to be the death of him or at least his self control. 

-Once you two began training his mind finally settled down to focus on the task at hand. You sparred for what felt like minutes which in reality was hours.   
‘You’re holding back, Hyuga!’ She called, ‘I’m offended.’   
Neji took a step forward, smirking. ‘I wouldn’t dare, besides your ninjutsu is exceptional I don’t know why you even wanted to train.’

-You didn’t reply, instead landed a blow that knocked Neji onto his back with you on top of him. Your presence was the only thing on the earth that could distract him like that and it was your one advantage. 

-‘Hm, perhaps I did it all for you.’ You whispered, leaning down to hover right above his face. He could feel heat in his cheeks again, eyes locked onto yours.  _God, were you going to…_

 _- ‘_ Because it looks like you need the  _training_.’ Your emphasis on that word sent a shiver through his body. He couldn’t even lie to himself at that moment and pretend he didn’t want you at that moment. All could manage in reply was a soft ‘hm.’ 

- ‘What’s the matter Hyuga?’ You said placing a hand on his chest while lowering you body enough to come into contact with his, barely but teasing. ‘Haven’t ever had a woman get you on your back before?’ Your words were laced with suggestion but the eyes you made at him were innocent and blinking. Did you know what you were doing to him? His fists balled the grass beneath.  _Control yourself._

 _-_ You chuckled, surely noticing his flustered state and pushed yourself up and off him. ‘As much as I enjoyed our little tango, I think it’s time for food.’ You extended him a hand. ‘C’mon, you can buy me lunch since I won.’ 


	67. Saved - Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Headcanons for neji being saved by his S/O and the S/O's Team in a mission pliiiiis babe
> 
> Third Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-They had walked into a trap and Neji should have seen it coming but he didn’t. He cursed himself for not being more vigilant, he never slipped up like this. 

-He had been distracted by subordinates fighting, arguing over the best way to infiltrate the enemy when they were ambushed. It was one of the reasons he disliked forming a squad bigger than his usual 4 man team. He was just thankful at least Lee and Tenten were there to back him up. 

-The subordinates were knocked down instantly, the enemy taking advantage of the distraction, seriously injuring them. It was up to the three of them to both cover the injured teammates and taking on a group of shinobi 3 times their size in numbers. It would have been fine if not having to watch the others.

-It became overwhelming very quickly and Neji was about to have to make the hardest decision of his life. He had to pick whether to retreat and leave the others or stay and fight. Neji knew the logical decision he should make for good of the team but he couldn’t bring himself to leave anybody behind. So he didn’t and the others wouldn’t have agreed anyway. 

-So they continued on fighting, to the point of exhaustion. Then Neji, while fighting an enemy, saw another make a move for the injured teammate. Without thinking he jumped in front as a shield, kunai slicing into his arm. It was deep enough to sting but not enough to throw him out of commission completely. 

-Neji continued fighting and just when he thought he was going to falter to miss a deflecting move, his foe coughed blood and fell in front of him. He blinked, once, twice, unable to process what just happened. And then he saw you and he let out a shaky sigh, sinking to the ground. He saw you mouth something to him but couldn’t make out what, suddenly aware of the stinging sensation from his arm where the kunai cut. 

-Clutching it, Neji watched as you and your squad wiped out what was left of the enemy shinobi, allowing for Tenten and Lee to protect the wounded, scratched up and bruised themselves. He watched you in awe, never in his life being more thankful that you were a strong shinobi. Has a  _omg that’s my lover moment._

-Becomes a little dizzy from the blood loss but it’s not to severe. He keeps pressure on it but then the next thing he knows you’re healing him and wrapping a bandage around his wounds. You say something again and smile but he doesn’t quite register or reply, instead just kind of slumping against you in a lazy hug because damn you just saved his ass in more ways than one and god he loves you. 

-If he’s a little bit delirious, he may kind of say rare sappy things like how lucky he is to have you. Only whispers it to you though there’s still that part of him aware others are around.  _‘I’m so lucky to have you.’ ‘I know, Neji. You already said that’_


	68. Injured - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: What would Neji think and do when his s/o comes back really hurt from a mission?
> 
> Second Person - x Reader 
> 
> No NSFW content below

-Neji’s first instinct is to angry. Not at you of course but at the person/people who did it, at himself for not being there to help you, at the doctors who aren’t moving fast enough to help you. He’s a ticking time bomb that doesn’t take long to explode. Is irritable with everyone. Will be snarky as hell, doesn’t care, all he cares about is you. 

-Once he finds out you’re going to be alright all the stress and anxiety lifts off his shoulders like a great weight. Feels guilty about the way he behaved and will issue apologies in due time. Will refuse to leave your side unless absolutely necessary. Expect a lecture about being more careful, how he’s going to help you train when you get better and how he won’t let you out of his sight. Then the sappy words come in and how he was so afraid he would lose you. 

-DON’T DO THIS TO HIM HE CAN’T LOSE YOU. Seriously though Neji it’s fine, you’re fine and he’s fine that’s all that matters. He didn’t sleep the entire time your fate was uncertain so it’s your turn to lecture him on sleeping properly. Ends up falling asleep next you on your bed, protective arm around you because nobody is touching you ever again. 

-Becomes a little overbearing about your recovery but tones it down once you assure him everything is going alright. Feels a little embarrassed about going overboard. No he’s not blushing when you explain to him how sweet it was but just a little too much. Resorts to making you tea because he doesn’t know how else to communicate he cares about you that well. You’re feeling tired? Tea. Feeling sore? Tea. Want to sit with him? Tea. Different kinds for every occasion. 

-Honestly if it was severe enough you couldn’t walk he would carry you around the house. Any time he doesn’t care. Kind of enjoys being able to take care of you? He’s never really taken care of someone before. Hell he’s never really loved someone before like this. And he kind of re-falls in love with you all over. Like damn you are strong, you survived going to hell and back and you’re still willing to put up with him?  _Don’t overthink it Neji._

 _-_ If you’re not super mobile he’ll bathe you. Won’t even take no for an answer, he wants to do this. Even if you make him get in with you, he’s cool. Everything’s cool, no his heart doesn’t break when he sees the scars and redresses the wounds. It doesn’t shatter him at all…seriously though if you see him hesitate then hug this poor boy he feels responsible even if it had nothing to do with him.


	69. Drunk - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: What is neji like when he is hardcore drunk?and what are the best ways to handle him both public and private?
> 
> Second Reader - x Reader
> 
> Some NSFW toward end

-As it hits him he is much quieter than normal. Like insanely quite and tries to stay as still as possible while his brain processes the strange feeling of cloudy lightness. Will be concentrating extra hard at acting like he is perfectly fine. 

-This will cause his usually neutral expression to become more stern with his brow furrowed. The only give away that he is drunk would be his inflamed cheeks. 

-Knows he should stop but also doesn’t want to draw any attention to himself so he just keeps drinking, more slowly the more nauseous he feels. A mental string of  _keepittogetherkeepittogether_  plays on a loop in his mind.

-Ones that initial concentration and panic wears off he becomes really honest in the most brutal way possible. If Neji doesn’t like you then he makes it clear he does not like you, if you’re annoying he will let you know, probably with a snarky comment that is a flashback to young him. 

-Has this smirk on his face that makes everything he says seem mean even if it wasn’t because he never has that look on his face, unless he is alone with his S/O. In public it’s a mess because you try and tell him to stop but he doesn’t listen, he will insult anyone who comes his way if he deems it fit. 

-With honesty comes some sweetness too though. Not so much with his friends but with you he will become really affectionate and sweet. Will whisper things in your ear partly to let you know how he feels (which is rare) and partly to see you reactions to such things in public. Has a game he plays to make you blush because damn that’s so adorable and his cunningness grows the more he drinks.

-His actions become bolder as the night progresses. May casually slip and arm around you waist which seems innocent enough but its not. The end game is to caress skin as subtly as he can. Won’t go as far as groping you or sticking his hand down you pants, that’s too much from him. But he will run his fingers beneath your shirt. For him that in itself is improper but for drunk Neji it’s a teaser of things to come. 

-The best way to handle him in this situation is either to play along or leave to take him home. Is a major lightweight so if he starts drinking you should have your game plan sorted before he does something to spontaneous. The best thing to do is water down his drinks and stick by his side. Part to take care of him and partly to keep him from embarrassing himself. 

-In private he’s a little different. VERY affectionate, not exactly touchy in the sexual sense but definitely intimate. Just wants to hold you??? You want to get a drink? No. Stay. Need to go to the bathroom? No. Stay. Will literally cling to you or pull you into his lap. The most vulnerable you’ll ever see him because Neji is NEVER clingy. 

-Has to be touching you someway. Hand on yours, arm around your waist, chin resting on your shoulder (he may fall asleep) just full on spooning session. If you move  he moves or sighs (it’s so close to a whine but don’t tell him that). 

-LOVES to burry his face in your neck because in contrast to his burning face your neck is soothing. Also he knows you can’t see his face and whatever silly expression he has. 

-Handling him is honestly the same as public. Give him water, water down the alcohol, play along until it’s time for him to go to bed. Stroke his hair gently to convince him to do anything. Even going to bed. You will have to go to bed with him because he does not want to go by himself. 

**bonus nsfw point:**

-If you both end up being drunk and ya’ll end up doing the old frick frack it will definitely be quick, hard and a mixture of rough and messy. It’s intense but it doesn’t mean it won’t feel good. If you don’t want to frick frack then that’s cool he will literally fall onto the bed and passout anyway. 

-If the hangover isn’t too bad then groggy morning sex is definitely a thing because damn you took care of him? He’s so lucky to have you after being to embarrassing and improper.   


	70. Disapproval - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: What would neji do if his clan didn't except his s/o because she wasn't hyuga?
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-I feel like Neji would instantly be filled with a sense of betrayal for the millionth time from the Hyuga clan but his first outward instinct wouldn’t to react right away with anger (he’s furious inside) he’ll be wanting to rectify the situation, change their minds.

-He will inquire why they are not appropriate for marriage, he is after all, only a branch member (they were always so quick to point that out). He will also make it clear since it he has no other obligations other than protecting the main branch, it shouldn’t matter if his s/o intends to become apart of their clan therefore they will be Hyuga. 

-If the clan is insistent that he marry someone from their own clan (perhaps because he has such a strong kekkei genkai he will refuse completely. He will make it clear if he does not marry his s/o whom he loves then he will not marry at all nor will he continue the bloodline so it’s a moot point. 

-Their first initial refusals won’t rid his determination so easily and he will continue to lobby for the marriage. He tries to (at first) be civil and come up with reasons the marriage would be beneficial to the clan. Perhaps they are from another prestigious clan and would mean a great alliance, perhaps they’re are merely a civilian and it would favour their clan image for changing their old ways or maybe it would prove that the Hyuga clan could adapt to change and adapt to the new age. 

-Would most definitely look to Hinata for help, pleading his case, which she would most definitely accept because she also wants to marry (or has already married) outside of the clan. Depending on the timing of the marriage question, her opinion would definitely help in his favour. 

-I think if they were still stubborn he would be very torn between leaving his born duty to protect the clan as his father had done and choosing his own destiny. His last attempt he would appeal to Hiashi directly reminding him of the sacrifice his father made for the clan, the spite that had consumed him when younger and everything he has done for the clan (including protecting Hinata). 

-I think they would most likely cave because of Hinata, both her influence and the circumstances of Naruto. He did promise to change the Hyuga clan right? I can’t see them refusing in the end because Konoha is changing, he almost died for the clan (he survives the war okay) and their own heiress isn’t even marrying a damn Hyuga so boohoo to them.  


	71. Kissing - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: What kind of kisser is neji?
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-Neji is a perfectionist so in the beginning (in his head at least) the kiss has to be perfect. He has it all planned out, the moment, the place, where his hands will be (a gentlemen so by his side, if he’s feeling confident maybe on their cheeks), the length of time their lips stay together, mentally preparing himself for all the ifs and buts that could happen.

-It doesn’t happen this way obviously and ends up chickening out the first few times. When it does happen it’s not a romantic settings, it’s not planned, he’s just sitting there with them and bam the urge takes over and it just feels right. The kiss last a few seconds at best but it will leave his s/o with chills.

-At first his kisses are soft and chaste, like their lips are delicate and made of glass that would shatter with to much passion. His kisses leave one wanting, craving more passion and movements.

-To compensate for chaste kisses at first he experiments, trending the waters with kisses on the cheek, on the hand, when he’s feeling playful (on the rare occasion) he will kiss their nose.

-Forehead kisses are the most special ones! Sometimes they’re lingering and he gives a soft hum but sometimes they become another and another leading down the face to the lips and damn they’ve forgotten how to breathe.

-Then there’s the not so chaste kisses. Those passionate ones that include the open mouths and tongues. Now he’s not big on tongue, it won’t happen every kiss nor is he usually the on to instigate both he won’t deny it either. The first time it happens it throws him off guard because he doesn’t really know about the whole kissing thing but hey he goes with the flow, he learns.

-During the early days he doesn’t usually instigate kisses but as he grows more comfortable within the relationship (yeah he probably won’t kiss anyone he doesn’t have feelings for) then he will grow more confident.

-Not much for kissing in public but may give a peck or kiss on the cheek at hello and goodbye or if he’s in an especially good mood.

-Neji kisses with purpose all most always. He pours his heart and soul into the deep ones and his affection into the small ones. All of them mean something to him and because he wasn’t raised to express his feelings openly it is his way of showing his love. A kiss from Neji has the power to shift mountains, with the power and feeling behind them. Damn kissing Neji is just a good time.


	72. Father!Neji - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Can we have some neji finding out about their child having a jealously for the other ans how he would handle it?
> 
> No NSFW content below

-Neji wants to be the best possible parent he can and wants to give his children the childhood he never had. He wants to be loving but also instructive and help them get on track to a good life.

-This means when they’re young he is always paying attention to every little thing that they are doing to make sure they are safe (he’s a tad overprotective)

-He will instantly notice when his children aren’t getting along or they are acting different to normal. He immediately panics on the inside jumping to crazy conclusions and making lists in his head of all the possibilities. He is also a little upset because in his head his children would always be friends and look out for each other.

-I pretty much head canon him having two children, a bubbly one (takes after his s/o) and a more quiet and reserved (shy) one who takes a lot after him.

-If he has a shy child who is jealous then he would approach it subtly, giving them a little extra attention to try and coax it out of them without saying too much. Would set them down with some tea and ask them general questions. The whole times he is kind of freaking out because he does NOT want to say the wrong thing and make it worse.

-But one of their longing glances toward the other sibling and he knows whats going on straight away (okay maybe the first time it happened his s/o had to clue him in after he came to them distraught, which is adorable because poor Neji just wants to be a good dad).

-Sometimes they’re jealous of their other sibling because they’re older and can do more difficult training sessions and other times they’re jealous of their different personality because they themselves have trouble talking to strangers to make friends. Neji is actually really good at talking to them about those things because he is sort of similar in that way because he never really was one for making friends until his team and he never really communicated like the other kids.

-He makes sure to explain to them that not everyone is the same (maybe brings up how he changed at some point from being a snarky kid and ended up making friends) and generally just trying to set them a ease. Also reminds them how special they are too him and that’s about as close to sappy as Neji becomes tbh. Makes his s/o swoon a little.

-Now for the bubbly child when they’re jealous. If they’re older they probably have the case of being jealous of the younger for things like getting more than they did or thinking they’re the favourite.

-This kind of breaks Neji’s heart a little because he never wants his children to feel unloved and he makes sure to tell them (at first a little short and stern) that he does not have favourites and that they are both different but that doesn’t mean they love them less.

-Once the stern part is over he offers to teach them more, to take them places and to generally spend a little more time with them to make them feel better. It’s his way of saying I love you equally.

-There are times Neji can be short and stern with his kids and attempt to do tough love but honestly he is putty in their hands because he loves them so damn much. He generally tries to listen when they’re jealous even if it sounds ridiculous and to show he cares for them mostly trying to pass on knowledge, teach them and train them as a way to spend time with them.


	73. Cloud OC - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hello! I have a request. So my OC for Neji is from the Hidden Cloud and given everything that's happened the Hyuga's and Hidden Cloud don't really get along... So I was wondering if you could please write headcanons on how the relationship between the two would work? (Bonus points if you include the Hyuga clans reaction)
> 
> Third Person - x OC (Reader)
> 
> No NSFW content below

**pre chunin exams battle Neji:**

-First things first, Neji isn’t going to be trusting of anyone from another village because tensions are still high and it’s doubly so if they’re a cloud ninja because damn they were the reason his father had to die. There’s going to be instant resentment on his part and likely on the OC part too because he is a Hyuga. That being said, say the OC isn’t, in fact they don’t give a shit about the byakugan, instead they are just focused on getting what information they can on the leaf. The excellent thing about this is they both have each others attention in almost a rival aspect meaning they’ll be keeping close eyes on each other. 

-Now I don’t have details about your OC but let’s just say they’re bad ass, like I mean the kind that turns heads when they take someone down, this is going to hold his attention on them because they are a worthy opponent and he wonders what it would be like to take them on in a fight. 

-If they met as foes, on opposite sides during battle and go against each other and Neji realises, damn this OC is actually very skilled, maybe even learning a thing or two from them. They may even exchange words (maybe a little bit of smack talk) and because from what we have seen, Cloud Ninja are pretty proud and strong people it will be a conversation that sticks with Neji. 

-Nothing really romanticised will happen during this time period because they’re young, Neji is still a bitter boy and they are on opposite sides, however I added this section because them remembering each other will become important later when they meet as grown individuals. 

**Post-Chunin/Before the war:**

-Now years later they meet again, whether it’s in battle or on a mission, they are going to remember each other. Say it’s in battle, they will remember each other’s techniques and words causing them to kind of stop and reflect. Whether or not they are enemies at this time, the admiration and respect is going to be something that forms here. 

-At this point Neji has a different outlook on the world, a little less upfront resentment for the Hidden Cloud (not that it has completely gone) and a better understanding of people and choices. He now understands the actions of one should not determine his opinion of another. 

-The OC would have to have a personality that both compliments and challenges Neji to peak his interest. They would have to have a sense of strength, not necessarily physically but hey if they could hold their own in a fight against him then points for them, but also mentally. Someone who isn’t scared to call him out when necessary or even just provide a different POV with some level of intelligence. Even a quick wit would peak his interest.

-What would gather his attention is if they jumped willingly into battle to assist them, without any other reason than it is simply the right thing to do. If the OC (whether they admit it out loud) has a soft spot for helping those in need, stepping into situations to which others would normally turn a blind eye then that is going to set something of in Neji. 

-They would have to spend a lot of time together before a bond sets in and a friendship will come first. They would have to have similar frames of mind, by which I mean they would have to want the same things. Whether it’s an end to conflict, to protect their village, whatever common ground they have will help cement their connection. They would have to grow together too, maybe they once despised the others clan/village but they’ve moved beyond that instead realising they are one in the same as are all shinobi. A lot of intellectual discussions would be a thing too. 

-They would probably be someone who would push him to let his guard down, unconsciously done or not. Even pushing him to see things from a different perspective, teach him new things or just generally push him out of his comfort zone. It’s good for Neji, honestly. Even if they tease him into becoming flustered, deep down it sets off something within him. 

-It will take time for Neji to accept/come to terms with having a friendship with the OC because of where they are from. There will be a moment though where he will think “Naruto what would you do” and remember that the goofball always made friends with everyone everywhere he went. Neji can’t help but smile at that and think perhaps this is his chance to chose his own destiny with the OC. 

**Alliance/War Time/After:**

-They alliance is whats going to set in motion the beginnings of furthering their relationship. It’s not going to be during the war or anything but it’s going to serve as the point to make them realise how scary it would be to lose this bond they share, causing them both to sort of think about their own feelings. During the war, if they are in the same group then they will have each others backs the whole time. Working their moves together, eventually acting on instinct  _because they just know what the other is thinking on instinct._

-If they are separated after this or just in general then certain times (like night waiting periods) their minds would drift to each other, wondering how the other is doing. Neji would start to wonder what it is about them that makes him think of them so much. Slowly he will start to realise his feelings but will set them aside, promising himself that if they made it out of the war then he would definitely do something about it.

-When the moment happens (you know the thing where Neji throws himself in front of Naruto and Hinata) maybe the OC can be the one who saves him. I mean it’ll earn points with the Hyūga clan that’s for sure and it will serve as the awakening that yeah they both really care about each other. Enough to a) die for each other and b) save each other.

-Once everything is over and they return home they will make a point of spending A LOT of time together because you don’t go through something like that and come out unchanged. I think they will talk around the subject a lot, beat around the bush until Neji becomes this flustered mess and outright asks “Why did you save me” “Why did you risk yourself for me” then bam confession, kiss, sign sealed and delivered.

-The OC would probably be the one to stay in Neji’s village while he recovers, not that he wouldn’t go to the ends of the Earth for them, it’s just easier. Then after some time they will see how their relationship goes and decide what they want for the future. I can see the OC moving to the Hidden Leaf for him tbh.

**The Hyūga reaction before the war:**

-They would be all kinds of “HELL NO” up in this situation, especially at first. Hinata is going to be the only one who is like “Yeah go Neji” but I doubt she would really voice her opinion on the matter to the elders, maybe only Neji himself because confrontation isn’t in her nature no matter how unfair she thinks it is.

-I can imagine Hiashi being really uptight about it like “remember they’re the ones who kidnapped Hinata” or “They are just using you for our secrets” pulling out the big guns if Neji refuses to listen with the whole “What about what happened to your father” which Neji is just not going to take. He’s going to be mad, seething, because he has never once made a choice for himself, thinking everything is his destiny and now he thought things were changing.

-I feel like if Neji really loved the OC though (which he would because he would not bother going through all that nonsense for nobody) then he wouldn’t let them stop him. He would be really secretive about it at first, letting them ease into the idea of it happening, bringing up valid points of how it could benefit the clan for moving forward in the future, etc. He will also (not straight away) if pushed will tell Hiashi exactly how he felt about the OC because damn he can literally feel his heart breaking. 

**The Hyūga reaction after the war (bc Neji lives ok):**

-With everything that happened, the unity they felt, I don’t think the Hyūga clan would be as uptight about it, also Hinata is marrying Naruto so tradition is out the window with that one. Bonus points if Hiashi saw how bravely and gallantly they both fought in the war because damn do they work well together, it’s no wonder how they came to be together. Also if they saved him then there can be no questioning their loyalty, also it’s about time Neji got something for himself okay let him be happy.


	74. Uncle - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How about some glorious Neji Lives hcs in the form of how Neji boi would be as an uncle? LOVE YOU 
> 
> No NSFW content below

-okay first things first when Hinata is pregnant Neji is going into full blown overprotective family mode. He will be over there every chance he can get making sure she is resting (even in the first and second trimester because he worries, it’s adorable though) and helping out with anything she may need help with. He is really big on grocery shopping so he can be sure she is eating properly. When she assures him she can take care of himself he feels a little guilty for making her seem helpless.

-He is going to be on Naruto’s case ALL THE TIME! Like making sure he knows what a huge responsibility it is to take on a family and a child, insisting he reads every baby/pregnancy book known to man. He would totally read all of them too so he doesn’t hurt the baby when it arrives.

-When little Boruto is born Neji is going to be lost for words for the first time in his life. And when Hinata (after her and Naruto have had their moment) asks if he would like to hold him he is still frozen just staring. Now it may look like he doesn’t like the baby or seems really confused because he has this little frown on his face BUT it’s not that at all. He is just so shook by this little nephew, so small and precious he doesn’t know what to do. He pretty much vows right there and then he is going to protect their child with his life and make them strong. (flashback to smol Neji Hinata moment). 

-Now he is around a lot for his nephew and niece, mostly to check up on them and Hinata, making sure they are doing ok. He likes interacting with them, especially when they are young because they have their childlike innocence still, something he lost quite early in his life. Because of this he wants to protect them from EVERYTHING. He was the one who baby proofed the home, not Naruto or Hinata. He pretty much just turned up one day with all the necessary equipment and told them it was happening. As they grow though he becomes less over bearing and understands he needs to let them learn things for themselves. He’s almost like their third parent tbh. 

-Neji doesn’t have favourites but Himawari is the only person on the planet (aside from maybe his own children or a s/o) he will let touch/play with his hair. At first it threw him off, alarming him when Himawari asked to place a giant sunflower in his hair. He had wanted to say no but seeing the tears well in her eyes and her adorable little pout caused him to become putty in her tiny hands. From then on flower crowns became a thing and he doesn’t take them off when she isn’t looking either - he keeps it on for a time. 

-With Boruto, Neji tries to pass onto him the things he learnt from Naruto and lessons about giving up he equipped from Lee. He thinks it’s important for him (being the son of Naruto someone admired and adored) to set his own path without repeating the mistakes of their generation. 

-When Boruto was a toddler Neji was baby sitting him while Hinata took a nap and disasters happened. Well not really but for Neji it seemed like it. He had picked up a broken toy to toss it in the bin, looking away for only a second and the toddler had knocked his head on the coffee table. Neji was so distraught trying to calm the wailing child, rocking him back and forth in his arms hoping to god Hinata wouldn’t wake up.

-Being an uncle brings out rare moments of affection for Neji. He isn’t embarrassed to hug them or kiss their foreheads (or injuries when hurt) as opposed to how he would normally shy away from those sorts of things. They filled his heart up the moment they entered the world and sees them as his own children tbh. Although when Boruto does something that gets him into trouble (very naruto of him) then he likes to remind Naruto of his youngen days. He won’t hold back with the lectures either, the two know once uncle Neji is mad they done messed up big time. 

-If Neji has children of his own then he would want them to grow up together. Although he may regret that a little (but not really) when they start pulling shenanigans together. He wouldn’t want them to be distant in their youth like he and Hinata were for a time, no longer clinging to the ways of the past. 


	75. Drunk s/o - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi! May i request neji hcs or scenarios (whatever you want) dealing with a very drunk s/o in 3 types please.. the wild, the quiet but emotional and the clingy type of drunk s/o. Your hcs are life i swear! I love you ❤
> 
> Third Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-FLUSTERED NEJI FLUSTERED NEJI! YAAAAS

-If his s/o is wild in the way of dancing on top of bars, tables, dancing with strangers, getting low with their pals then Neji is going to feel like he’s been thrown into another universe. If his s/o is generally a wild personality but it escalates when they are drunk then he is going to be more prepared, cups of water at the ready with warning signs memorised to know when to take them and leave. 

-This means he will be warning them not to drink too much, take it easy and make sure they don’t get too out of control. Because if they get too wild and in everyones face he’s going to get really embarrassed and awkward. 

-If they aren’t normally wild but suddenly once there is alcohol in their system they let out their inner party animal, Neji is going to be shocked to the max. Like that cute lil open mouth stare with furrowed brows type shock. When it’s only escalated a little he will actually find it quite adorable - like he isn’t used to having his s/o be so comfortable, having fun and coming out of their shell. There will be moments where is watching them with a big smile on his face, he will try to hide it but if they suddenly look at him they will see it, causing him to blush. (it’s such an innocent smile full of pure affection ahhhhh)

-Once they get too wild though he’s going to step in and say something, it may come off quite snarky but honestly he is just so flustered he won’t know what else to do. It’s just not Neji to be wild and if they are out in public then it’s going to be a big no no for his s/o to be as well. It’s not that he doesn’t want them having fun, he just doesn’t want them making fools of themselves only to regret it later.

-Also if they are the kind of wild to also get frisky too (in public) then that’s going to set of warning sirens inside the boys mind. Neji is not one for public intimacy let alone his s/o trying to get hot and heavy while drinking. If they try anything that crosses the line (cupping him through his pants for example) he will grab their wrist or hand and drag them straight home. Following this would be a long lecture. 

-Now if they were like this in private it’s going to be a different story. Neji is still going to be flustered as heck but because they are in the comfort of their own home, he let’s himself (not without internal struggles) to indulge in it. Honestly the wild confidence turns him on waaaaay more than he would care to admit and would only dare succumb to the wiles of his s/o in this private situation. (only if they weren’t drunk though, Neji boy does not take advantage)

-If the s/o is feeling especially wild while at home and decides to say…do a strip tease, put on some hot underwear (or lingerie) the boy is going to get hard instantly and all the arguments are going to fly out the window. If they’re really drunk (even just more than 2) then Neji won’t dare touch them only put them bed, tuck them in while he goes to take a cold shower. If they’ve each only had a drink or two then get ready for a wild night. He will totally let them have their way with him too since they’re in a wild mood.

**The Quiet (but emotional)**

-If they’re normally quiet then Neji won’t pick up on it at first, but he is very perceptive so will notice eventually. And if they aren’t normally quiet then he will begin to worry really early on. Either way he will be constantly asking if they are okay, if they would like some water or if they want to go home. 

-He won’t even focus on anything else the entire evening because his s/o is his priority, keeping a close eye on them when leaving their side (if that ever happens tbh boy will stick the them like glue). As the evening progresses he will hold their hand giving it a comforting squeeze every now and again. This doesn’t sound like much but his s/o will know he isn’t usually one for PDA in the slightest but in the moment he doesn’t care. The only thing he cares about is making sure they feel loved and that he is there for whatever reason.

-When the emotions come, whether they are a waterfall of tears and the whole “NOBODY LOVES ME” feels or less excessively expressed ones with them feeling down, Neji would suggest them going to sit by themselves or going home so they can talk. If they are REALLY drunk and talking won’t work on it’s own then he will run them a bath. It’s the sweetest thing, he will wash their hair, wipe their tears and tell them how much he loves them. If they don’t listen to him he will get a little irritated especially if they keep repeating themselves, his answers will become more blunt however he won’t ever snap unless they get angry with him.

-If they are happy emotional then Neji will sit back and enjoy the moment with them. Long and intense stares across the table, casual hand holding under the table and a sneaky arm around their waist occasionally throughout the evening. Neji never really relies on words to express his feelings most of the time so these little moments will be full of so much love and affection.

-Honestly Neji won’t really mind if his s/o is a quiet drunk, it suits him just fine but if they’re really emotional then that is going to make him worry. He would probably want them not to drink if it gets too out of hand. 

**The Clingy**

-If his s/o is by his side the entire evening then Neji is not one to care, in fact it’s probably what he wanted to happen, considering he has missions all the time he wants to be with them as much as possible. If they are there sort of just clinging to his arm (casually not over the top) or holding his hand then he won’t mind since they’re most likely in the company of friends.

-As the evening progresses they might get super lovey dovey and whisper sweet nothings in his ear while hanging close-by. If it’s just innocent affections then Neji will blush, smile and occasionally whisper something back (mainly I love you’s). If the things turn dirty or sexual then he will be red as a tomato and sternly tell them to stop. There’s no way he’s going to risk getting aroused in public or amongst company, especially when he knows how strong a hold his s/o has on him… boy can get hard in an instant. 

-It’s when they start getting to touchy feely Neji will start to get irritated and will tell them to stop. He’s never been a fan of PDA and probably won’t ever be with things more than a chaste kiss or hand holding. So anything beyond that is pushing it! The thing is if his s/o attempts to do anything sexual he will not have it. One because his s/o is drunk and he won’t want to take advantage and two he doesn’t like being caught off guard - mainly in public.

-If they don’t lesson after he tells them to stop then he’s going to get REALLY annoyed and whisper a harsh lecture in their ear, taking them aside or straight home. If they ignore him again then he’s definitely taking them home, putting them into the shower and bed.

-If they’re that over the top clingy drunk, refusing to leave his side even for a moment (whining and complaining) then he will be a bit annoyed. Mainly will give them a “come on don’t be ridiculous I’m just going to the bathroom” look and “you can last one minute without me” line. Deep down though this will give him one heck of an ego boost. 

-If they’re in private and his so gets really clingy through cuddles and craving affection then Neji will think it’s absolutely adorable. Seeing his s/o want attention and love from him when they are comfortably spending time together (even if his s/o is drinking) he revels in it. It may catch him off guard with minor flustered moments at first but he will settle into their hold quite quickly. 

-He’d probably make them drink a couple glasses of water, take them to bed and cuddle up with them once he figured they had enough. Neji would probably enjoy the heat they radiate from the alcohol they’ve consumed and snuggle closer than usual with a firmer grip on them. It’s really sweet and super adorable. 


	76. Road to Ninja AU - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: I think we should also give some love to neji's counter self in the other dimension aka pervy neji :) Headcanons of being in a relationship with him please.. Is it alright? (*u*)
> 
> NSFW content below

-So basically alternate Neji is going to be opposite to how he normally is ahaha

-Alternate Neji is 100% going to perv on someone his attracted to especially a potential s/o and honestly I can see him getting off to it as well.

-He would be hopeless at landing a s/o tbh but if he did eventually they’d have to enjoy his pervy nature lol

-He’s going to subtly suggest to go to the bathhouses after a mission or training and then he will definitely be perving (I feel like at first he’ be really crafty and sneaky about it though and then as time goes on and everyone realises he’s a perv he would be like idgaf)

-REALLY INTO SKIN CONTACT like would not hesitate to wrap an arm around his s/o and pull them close, probably running his fingers under their shirt, gliding his fingers over sensitive areas. This 9/10 will lead to sexy times.

-The idea of pleasure gets him off more than the actual acts sometimes so during the fun times alternate Neji doesn’t take long… but stamina means he’s ready to go again.

-KINKIEST MF like he’s so deep into perv mode he has read and discovered every kind of kink there is to find. He wants to try everything once, can kind of see him being into bondage both him and s/o (not at the same time lol). It’s so he can look at them because HE LOVES staring and visualising taking them in.

-When on a date in a restaurant he always requests the quietest, darkest corner away from prying eyes for… you know ;). Bathroom sex is definitely a reoccurring thing. Yes him and s/o have been kicked out of several restaurants because of this.

-Alternate Neji can climax untouched. Yes I’m serious. He gets off from looking (that voyeurism overload).

_Lol I have to stop, I cannot take my self seriously writing these hahaha I did enjoy it though. Imagining Neji so out of character is hilarious._


	77. Parent - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Headcanons for how Neji would react to his s/o when they tell him they're pregnant and parenting headcanons if that's not too much to ask please? Thank you!!!
> 
> Third Person - x Reader
> 
> No NSFW content below

-When Neji’s s/o falls pregnant they are most likely married and either trying for a baby or just going with the ‘if it happens it happens’ mind frame, already having discussed they both want children.

-Now that being said when it happens there will still be a wave of shock, and the realisation would need to set in when they tell him. Like his eyes widen and his mouth drops open, staying like that while the awareness takes over. After five minutes (not really it just seems that long) of internally calming himself down he will ask an “are you sure?” or “We’re going to have a baby!?!?!” not because he doesn’t believe them it’s just the shock.

-When they finally reassure him they are, he will smile and hug his s/o, maybe giving them one of those rare kisses (if they are in public) that make them feel like they’re the only thing that mattered to him.

-Internally Neji would be torn between freaking out and being overjoyed. He wants to make sure his child has both their parents around. Because he lost his father at quite a young age, effectively turning him bitter (amongst other reasons of course), he doesn’t want the same fate for his child. He also panics about not knowing how to be a good father, because his s/o has always been the affectionate one, they always know the right thing to say to people where as he can sometimes be blunt and hurtful.

-His s/o would pick up on this because he’s being extra quiet around them for a period of time following the announcement and snapping at little things without being open about his thoughts. He is reluctant to tell them as he feels a bit embarrassed and ashamed for thinking these things. His s/o would, of course, say anything reassuring and for him it will be the exact thing he needs to hear, realising that is something they are doing together not something he has to do alone.

-During the entire pregnancy, Neji treats his s/o like they are the queen of the universe tbh he is an absolute gentleman. He will do all the little things around the house, insist they don’t do any heavy lifting, buy them all the food they crave and just nap with them when they are tired, stroking their hair, etc. He will also control his short fuse when it comes to snapping and force himself to be extra considerate.

-He sets up the baby room early in anticipation to help channel some of his anxieties about parenting into productive things in preparation. Will go on all the baby item shopping trips, just genuinely wanting to be apart of everything.

-Lol okay, so when it comes time for delivery he freaks out to the max. Like his s/o would come in and be like omg my water broke, or I’m having contractions and the boy just freezes, eyes wide. It’ll make his s/o laugh, and that will bring him out of this state and into take charge Neji mode. Will insist escorting them to the hospital himself, all the way to the delivery room and refusing to leave his s/o side.

-He will snap at the doctors and medics etc. on behalf of his s/o if they are in pain because he feels so helpless he doesn’t know what else to do, holding his s/o hand the entire time. If he has to leave the room because of complications, he will not fret to use his Byakugan to keep an eye on them, making sure they and the baby are safe.

-Once the baby is delivered and everyone is happy and healthy, he will finally relax a little bit. The moment that baby is in his arms his whole world will change, and his breath will catch because omg he made this tiny human. I hc him having girls, so he will look at this little girl who looks so much like his s/o at that moment he can’t help but love her with his whole heart and silently vow to protect her from everything.

-Neji will give the baby back to his s/o, climb into bed with them both and it will be the happiest moment of his life tbh. Everything had gone right for him even though spent most of his life believing it wouldn’t ever happen.

-I see him having two kids, both girls, only a few years apart. His oldest is going to look like him but inherit the personality of his s/o: a little more outgoing, teasing nature and generally positive outlook on the world. It makes Neji smile and shake his head when she says something stubborn and witty. He has a “She’s just like his s/o” moment.

-The younger of the girls will be more of a mix between him and his s/o, probably leaning to look like his s/o more but has his eyes. She would be a little more reserved and shy, much like Neji but still holding that sweet and kind hearted personality. Honestly, he is so happy his children turned out this way because he knows how easy it to stray from the path and become bitter and unkind.

-As a father Neji is going to be super over protective at first, the distress in the poor boy’s heart when his child has their first tumble is great. In time though he will get used to the fact his child is going to get hurt a little sometimes, and it will take his s/o gripping onto his hand to stop him running to them and watch as they pick themselves up.

-He would definitely want to teach them the techniques of the Hyuga clan, at least as a means of preserving their ways as a means of knowledge and self-defence even if they did not want to take on the shinobi way of life. He wouldn’t mind if they didn’t, in fact, part of him would be relieved that he would know they are safe. If they did, he would still be proud that his child shows that amount of courage.

-Neji will seem like he is a strict parent which he sort of his but at the same time once they pout or give puppy dog eyes he is putty in their hands, it just tugs at his heart strings. This does wear off a little when they reach their teens, but he can still be persuaded on certain issues especially because his girls are intelligent and just like his s/o, know the right things to say.


	78. First Kiss/Time - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji's first kiss please and his first time doing the "you know". Thank you!
> 
> Third Person - x Reader
> 
> NSFW below

**Kiss**

-Neji’s first anything whether it’s handholding, kiss, foreplay, sex is going to be with someone he has been in a relationship with for awhile. For him, it has to be someone he has a deep bond with emotionally before physically.

-Leading up to his first kiss the boy is nervous and overwhelmed at the idea, mentally cursing himself for being so, thinking things like ‘it’s just a kiss why am I feeling like this’ or ‘why can’t I control my emotions’.

-If he kisses first, he’s going to be blushing the entire time, internally freaking out to the point where he has to concentrate really hard to stop his entire body from shaking. He didn’t think he would be this nervous but wow he was not prepared.

-It’s not going to be a long, deep and passionate kiss for the first time either, partially because the he has no idea how to kiss and secondly because he has to work himself up just to have the simple lip to lip contact. It’s a chaste kiss, really sweet and also really quick. The kind where if you blink you may miss it.

-If his s/o wanted to kiss again following this first kiss (straight away in the moment) then they would have to be the one to initiate it and if they wanted it to be longer they’d have to (slowly and gently) wrap their arms around his neck and softly press their lips to his again, this time making sure to hover there for a few seconds.

-The entire time this is happening he is bright red and looking awkward, but internally he’s overjoyed (even though he is really flustered).

-If his s/o is the one to kiss him first, then all his thoughts are going to stop, and his body is going to freeze. As much as he wants to reciprocate, he can’t because he’s still processing what is happening, reducing him to a stuttering mess after. Maybe stuttering a ‘Thank you’ somewhere along the way.

-Same as before, if his s/o kissed him again following this he would be a little more prepared and likely to reciprocate, moving his lips against there’s, a little awkward and unsure. He learns fast though and kissing him following this becomes a passionate and enjoyable experience. His kisses eventually channel all of his feelings and emotions toward his s/o and are really affectionate.

**First Time doing the do:**

-It takes awhile to happen in the relationship but when it finally does everything will move slow, and it will take a lot of patience from him and his s/o

-There will be a lot of attention paid to undressing his s/o, one because he wants to memorise and indulge in the sight of them and two because he is really nervous and takes his time while internally preparing himself.

-The moment they are both undressed he can’t even look at them, he is so embarrassed, he will pretty much look everywhere and anywhere else that isn’t them. If his s/o were to caress his cheek and tilt his head toward them, he would be flustered but also melt at how gentle they are during that moment.

-Because he is so overwhelmed, it’s mainly up to his s/o to initiate the movements and actions from here, easing them both in with foreplay which may take awhile because his first time is all about taking it slow.

-When it comes to finally sealing the deal, he will take the top position, wanting to take the initiative once again since he’s been so frozen and flustered the whole time. Before, during and after the first thrust, his body will tremble he his so nervous, but after a couple of thrusts he adjusts and gets a bit more comfortable.

-At first, he is a bit awkward and clumsy with his thrusts, not really sure where to put his hands (‘their body, in their hands or?’) and ends up settling on either side of them to help keep himself up. If his s/o is a bit more confident and takes his hands in theirs, it will make his heart flutter.

-During the moment he will feel emotionally connected and closer to them than ever before, indulging in it completely. There are many intense and lingering looks, sweet kisses and gentle caresses.

-He will constantly need to be reassured that it is okay, feels good and that his s/o in comfortable. He worries more about their pleasure than his while at the same time wanting to make sure they know how important they are to him.

-It won’t last long because it is the first time and he will feel a little embarrassed about it but won’t voice this out loud. He’d feel better once his s/o assured them it was okay and encourage round 2.

-He’s the type to say ‘I love yous’ before, during and after tbh. A first time with Neji is an intimate experience which only manifests and grows each time after.


	79. Leaf OC - Headcanons Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How about if Naruto has a twin sister and Neji and that twin sister are together. Can u make some headcanons of their relationship please~ Just some ideas for my oc/Neji ship ^^ Take ur time writing this. Have a good day!
> 
> She/Her Reader - third person
> 
> no NSFW content below

-So meeting/friendship beginning wise I think would probably start after the chunin exams after Naruto helps change Neji’s general outlook on life and the past, getting rid of some of that bitterness.

-The fact that she is Naruto’s twin sister is going to be the thing that catches his attention for this reason and the fact she looks so much like her brother, he is curious whether their personalities are also the same.

-I can see her being lively and outgoing just like Naruto but a little more toned down, maybe thinking a bit more before she opens her mouth too (sorry naruto lol). This kind of surprises Neji and intrigues him more, drawing him to her.

-Their activities at the start of their friendship (before the relationship) would consist of them training and sparring together, because Neji wants to fight Naruto again following their battle. But he realises that she herself is pretty strong and skilled so the original reason fades and he genuinely just likes training with her, pushing his own limits and skills.

-As time goes on he learns to open up a little, thanks to his own development as well as the influence from her, being carefree and having such a positive outlook on the world. At first she tries to crack jokes with him, which he kind of shrugs off but eventually she will bring out a laugh here and there. In these moments Neji sort of forgets about all the things that made him bitter in the first place and lets a little bit of happiness in.

-The two of them allow each other to grow. Neji teaches her things about chakra flow, new techniques and how to deal with Lee when he crashes training sometimes (not that she minds, she thinks Lee is a sweetheart). She teaches him to loosen up a little, how to show affection (platonically at first) and to voice his thoughts (not just in a savage way).

-As they grow she probably will have a crush on him on the down low but doesn’t bother acting on it, knowing he would become a flustered mess perhaps even be harsh in rejection should he not feel the same. In time Neji will realise, much to his dismay, that his feelings have progressed to something romantic and has absolutely no idea what to do about it.

-He will avoid her at first but she won’t let this stand and will track him down and make him explain why he doesn’t want to be friends anymore. He feels guilty because that is pretty much the opposite of what is going on but he can’t bring himself to tell her. Instead they fall back into their normal routine like nothing happened and Neji attempts to push aside his feelings. He starts to also avoid Naruto though feeling awkward about the whole situation.

-Once he comes to terms with his feelings, accepting that no matter what they won’t go away unless he does something, he will casually ask her to do things with him, like going out to get some food, going for a walk around the village (away from Naruto) until he works up the courage to confess.

-When he does confess, he’s so flustered and overwhelmed by the whole idea. He wants to do the proper thing and talk to her brother about it (since their dad is not around to ask permission) but at the same time he doesn’t want to seem so vulnerable in front of Naruto.

-After several days of pacing furiously on the street near their home, Neji finally works up the courage to talk to Naruto who is so oblivious to the whole thing. Naruto just kind of gets weirded out, but at the same time is supportive saying that she has a mind of her own, it’s up to her but he won’t stop him. Naruto also can’t wait to tease his sister about it later (he tries so hard to not ruin the surprise and keep it a secret though), suggesting Neji should do it over Ramen.

-This gives Neji the boost of confidence he needs to actually talk to her about it. When he confesses he kind of stumbles over his words, getting more flustered every second, getting angry at himself. She kind of just stands there confused, internally like ‘what do you mean you went to ramen with Naruto what’s that go to do with— ohhh I see you like me.’ Poor girl will have to stop him from rambling (which is a funny sight considering Neji NEVER rambles) and tell him it’s okay, she likes him to.

-NOW FOR THE RELATIONSHIP IN GENERAL: their first few dates will be super cute, Neji will try really hard to impress her. Will take her to get food but also will just enjoy her company in general, on walks he will listen to her go on and on (she’s kind of nervous) and he just nods and smiles.

-He is the one who kisses first, blushing as bright as a tomato before, during and after; his lips shaking a little betraying the tremble running through his body. After the first few kisses she is the one who deepens it into something more, throwing him off at first but he eventually enjoys it as he gets used to it.

-She teases him ALOT because his reactions are priceless and when he’s in a mood all pouty she likes to poke his cheeks before kissing his forehead. The first time she does this his whole world stops, because he’s sort of self conscious about his curse seal around her. He doesn’t know why but after she does this he kind of just falls for her harder.

-After they have been in a relationship for awhile she will grab his hand in public, the first time it happens is when they are out for the day and she gets excited and wants to show him something. He’s nodding his head to everything she is saying but he is internally blown away with how right it feels to have her fingers entwined with his.

-For dates he always picks her up and escort her home. At first he felt weird when Naruto would answer the door but he’s a good guy so the tension faded quickly the moment Naruto said something stupid to defuse it.

-He’ll start to open up with her, thanks to her encouragement and general open manner. One day after they have been training, they’ll be sitting under a tree together and he will just wrap an arm around her and bring her close in for a hug. And she sort of goes ‘this is it, he’s starting to open up.’

-Omg these are so long I just got carried away but yeah if you want more specific ones lemme know, I love this idea of Naruto’s sister and Neji like boy is going to owe this family a lot!


	80. (NSFW) Positions - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original: Sex, Foreplay & Positions 
> 
> NSFW Content Below

> **Sex**
> 
> Okay sexually I can see Neji being two different ways depending on what partner he has because let’s be real the way you have sex differs from partner to partner.
> 
> -Neji believes in his heart and soul he is a dominate, which is for the most part true, especially if he has a shy partner or someone who is more of a submissive type.
> 
> -He would also prefer being on top most of the time, looking intently into his lovers eyes as he pleases them — watching their every expression, moans and the way their body reacts.
> 
> -Sex with Neji is the way he shows his passion and how much he loves you. It is the epitome of lovemaking and boy is it an experience, strap in for long and slow (mind blowing) sessions.
> 
> -The thing with him is sex is never just sex because it is as emotional as it is physical so he will be really affectionate the whole time, running his hands along you body, caressing, kissing you gently on the chest as well as deep longing kisses through out.
> 
> **But**  in spite of all of this — as I mentioned before he also believes he would not be attracted to someone who has a bigger more spontaneous personality type — I can totally see him being totally blown away and sucked into falling for a person like that. Just because they are so different and challenging which of course would carry over to the bedroom.
> 
> -So they’re there about to get down to it, him on top ready to go AND the s/o just rolls him over onto his back, pins him down and totally dominates him.
> 
> -Now he’s too shocked to react or take back his position because well no ones ever dominated him before. But hang on he kind of likes it? Seeing them ride him, the way he feels inside them this way, making him become so undone beneath them.
> 
> -He even gets a bit louder with his moans because damn this is getting him off so much quicker than usual? He doesn’t even have time to remember how reserved he is and how much he needs to be control because he just met his match and he’s so caught up in the moment of euphoria.
> 
> -Afterwards though when he comes down from his high he is a bit embarrassed so mentally he tells himself he won’t let them catch him off guard so easily.
> 
> **Foreplay**
> 
> -Neji straight up prefers sex to giving and receiving head but he isn’t opposed to it.
> 
> -He’s more into giving because he likes being the reason for his s/o’s satisfaction it’s like an ego boost
> 
> -First time he does oral for his s/o he might be a bit meh at first but he will watch them, the way their body spasms, their moans (his eyes won’t leave them the whole time) and by the end they’ll be in heaven.
> 
> -That being said he prefers using his fingers rather than oral because he knows exactly how to hit the spot and quickly too. He also likes to draw it out a bit because the moans coming from his s/o mouth is pure bliss.
> 
> -Now with receiving oral he isn’t opposed to it but it comes back to the whole ‘being dominated’ aspect — so he doesn’t like how quickly he becomes undone and loses control.
> 
> -Once his s/o starts before he can protest he definitely gets caught up in the heat, panting and moaning at a louder level. He definitely cums harder from a great blow job too.
> 
> **Positions**
> 
> -I have three positions which Neji likes, loves and tends to go for on the regular.
> 
> -The first one which is his favourite go to, is him being on top with your legs over his shoulders so he can go in nice and deep while still remaining eye contact.
> 
> -The second position which he loves is him and his s/o sitting face to face, them in his lap (I think it’s the lotus idk names) it encourages that skin on skin, eye contact and closeness that he loves during. He’ll hold his s/o tight in his arms and this will be a rare opportunity where he admits feelings and deep emotions he has for them without fluster or embarrassment.  
> 
> -If you ask him about these things after you won’t get much of an elaboration it will be a simple “did you mean the things you said?” and a thoughtful hum in reply.
> 
> -Now the one position that he loves (but will never in a million years admit, actually it makes him flustered how quick it gets him off) is when his s/o is on top riding him, his hands on their hips bucking up as the buck down. It drives him crazy and can get him to moan all sorts of ways you wouldn’t have heard unless you had given him oral.

 


	81. Ideal s/o - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Could you please write some HC's for neji's ideal s/o? Thank you!!! <3 && Hello! I'm the anon that requested the HC's for Neji's ideal s/o and I loved them!!! Thank you so much 💕 Now, in your authors note you said you stuck with sfw for those HC's, would you mind doing the nsfw version for those HC's? Thank you and have a nice day!
> 
> NSFW Content Below

I feel like Neji is the type of guy to have all these ideas in his head about an ideal s/o but would end up being completely blown away by someone close to him or who he has known for a long time. There would have to be a bond there initially before any romantic feelings did develop. So Neji’s ideal s/o would be:

 **Courageous.** Neji’s ideal s/o would be courageous in two aspects. The first is towards Neji himself because he can tend to be quite snarky, especially when he is one of his moods so his s/o will have to be able to challenge him in that aspect, whether it’s ignoring it completely or standing up to him. That being said it will also come into play romantically because Neji can be quite shy in that regard. And even though he would like to be the one in control of every situation it’s not necessarily going to play out that way because he doesn’t know how to fully express his feelings when it comes to a s/o, so to have someone who can understand what he is feeling when he can’t say it out loud and be confident enough to make the first move whether it be a confession, a kiss or any sexual activity would be ideal (even if he doesn’t know it right away).

The second is someone who is courageous within themselves to hold their ground and face the world head on. Neji is a shinobi after all so he has to have someone he doesn’t have to worry about all the time (even though he will still think about them constantly) as he has his own duties to fill. If his s/o is a fellow shinobi then he will also want to be certain they can handle themselves in battle, it would probably be the first thing that he notices about them. A potential s/o who is fearless and skilled in what they do is one sure fire way to capture his attention, making him stop, catch his breath and perhaps even think an “oh wow”.

 **Compassionate.** A s/o who isn’t afraid to show how much they care and to do so unconditionally is one of the things that seals the deal on Neji’s affections. He spent a big part of his life being bitter and spiteful, only beginning to change his ways after the chunin exams and so in a way he is still learning how to be compassionate (and also learning to put aside his pride). To have someone who cares for him unconditionally will leave Neji questioning how on earth it came to be, but also being all the more thankful for it. It can also at times leave him flustered, having a s/o who is open with their emotions, being there in all their sweetness even when he is so bitter. He realises though it is something he needs from a s/o.

 **Patient.** This patience travels across all accounts, mainly when the s/o is in a relationship with Neji. He moves things along quite slowly taking his s/o on several dates before there’s any real physical contact. It’s all about him working out his emotions and feelings, getting quite confused and flustered in the process. They would need to accept this and let him figure things out for himself, being there when he is ready.

That being said, once he confesses how deeply he feels to them, it is pretty much up to them to make the first moves physically — he would do it eventually it’s just he doesn’t have much experience and feels awkward in those situations so it is better for them to take the lead. For the first few months any steamy make-out sessions will most likely be stopped before they develop into anything else, his s/o would have to be patient with this for it to be an ideal relationship.

A potential s/o would also have to be patient with him generally. As mentioned in the Courageous part, Neji can be quite snarky, even snap and say things he doesn’t mean, so his s/o will have to have patience when dealing with that. That’s not to say they can’t snap back, sometimes he needs that to know when he has gone to far or to realise the extent of what he is doing.

 **Intelligent.** This is not to say he looks for a s/o who is a genius or specialises in a certain area but rather someone who is not oblivious to the ways of the world. A s/o who is not ignorant to the atrocities of the shinobi way especially with clan secrets etc. This is because it affects him personally, being a carrier of the curse seal of the branch family. They would need to understand what it means to him.

An ideal s/o would also challenge him intellectually, able to share opinions on important matters, even have the means to contribute meaningfully for the sake of the clan. If Neji had a s/o that would mean he wants them to become apart of his clan (and let’s be real Neji totally would have changed his clan for the better) so to have someone intelligent alongside him would be ideal.

NSFW

 **Patient.** I mentioned in the last post that this patience travels across all accounts, mainly when the s/o is in a relationship with Neji. This includes what goes on physically in the relationship including in the bedroom. Whoever catches Neji’s eye is pretty much going to be a guaranteed first, meaning the poor boy has absolutely no experience hand holding, kissing, sex, nada. So physically things may seem to be moving slow:

-He’ll be reluctant to show affection in public at all, meaning the only time for physical experimentation is behind closed doors, which still can cause him to become a flustered mess (it’s adorable honestly).

-Patience must be his s/o strong suit here, as he will steal chaste kisses, maybe a hug, some hand holding but that’s about it and his s/o will have to understand this in the beginning.

-Once time moves on and the kisses turn into a make-out session and becomes more heated, Neji’s s/o is going to have to understand when he has to stop. It’s not because he doesn’t want to go further (It’s likely on his mind a lot) it’s that all the thoughts, feelings and chance of embarrassment is too much for him to comprehend in his head just yet.

-He needs time, to get through the “this isn’t proper” thoughts and “we shouldn’t be doing this” mind frame. He may snap at his s/o for asking about it, not intentionally, he is just overwhelmed so they have to be patient letting it happen in all good time, rather than forcing it.

-Even his first time with his s/o is going to be a flustered mess, though he will be trying very hard to keep his composure he will be blushing a bright red and a very obvious tremor will run through his body, hands shaking.

-He will fumble, so an ideal s/o in that moment will not tease him (yet) and will be slow as the poor boys pride is at stake.

 **Courageous.** Now this is where the courageous ideal s/o part comes in to play. Even before the first time when they’re just at kissing, back to what I said earlier about it ‘happening in all good time’. As time passes his s/o would have to be the one to instigate to move it a long further. Nothing forceful or major but a lingering kiss here, a wrap of the leg around his waist there or a subtle but decisive roll of the hips during the moment. It’s all about having a s/o who eases him in with confidence.

-Now Neji won’t know this until he encounters it but he likes a s/o who is courageous in aspects of the bedroom.

-This would be a s/o who takes control and will take that all consuming position on top and ride him but who also lets him take control, him on top while they lift their hips to meet his.

-Neji is someone who doesn’t like affection in public but once him and his s/o are home you know they are going to be having sex in every part of the house. It’s not intentional he just has all the pent up frustration that finally gets to explode (lol) and he has to have his s/o right there and then, though it’s not rough or aggressive.

-They could just be cuddling on the couch and Neji would be like  _Need to show them how much I love them, I need them_ and bam suddenly s/o and him are having slow sensual sex against the cushions.

-Also they are going to have to be courageous to find out his weakness: blowjobs. Now he will absolutely deny he loves them because he becomes so so quickly it hurts his pride. The second they have him in their mouth though he’s too far gone to protest, concentrating instead on keeping the moans at bay, failing miserably.

 **Passionate.** During their relationship Neji is going to want someone who is intimate and passionate. Sex with him is going to be slow, sensual but it will help discover sensitive areas and pleasure spots his s/o didn’t even know they had and likewise with him. A s/o who will grow with him intimately is ideal as they can learn new, more emotional sides of one another.

-I think I’ve mentioned this in a previous post but sex is one of physical ways Neji expresses his love. Every touch, every thrust, every look is going to communicate that to his s/o so he takes sex pretty seriously and expects the same from his s/o most of the time.

-That’s not to say it’s all brooding expressions and stiff motions but rather the opposite. There’s lots of smiles, confessions, whispering sweet nothings and his s/o would be someone who can make him laugh, not necessarily at him because ego but nice light laughter — laughter of the soul.

-After intimate moments I feel like Neji would have a teasing s/o, one who can break that straight face of his. He will act all annoyed but secretly, deep down he loves that about them, able to relax and be comfortable around them at any moment.


	82. NarutoSister! OC x Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How about if Naruto has a twin sister and Neji and that twin sister are together. Can u make some headcanons of their relationship please~ Just some ideas for my oc/Neji ship ^^ Take ur time writing this. Have a good day!
> 
> PART ONE of TWO 
> 
> third person

-So meeting/friendship beginning wise I think would probably start after the chunin exams after Naruto helps change Neji’s general outlook on life and the past, getting rid of some of that bitterness.

-The fact that she is Naruto’s twin sister is going to be the thing that catches his attention for this reason and the fact she looks so much like her brother, he is curious whether their personalities are also the same.

-I can see her being lively and outgoing just like Naruto but a little more toned down, maybe thinking a bit more before she opens her mouth too (sorry naruto lol). This kind of surprises Neji and intrigues him more, drawing him to her.

-Their activities at the start of their friendship (before the relationship) would consist of them training and sparring together, because Neji wants to fight Naruto again following their battle. But he realises that she herself is pretty strong and skilled so the original reason fades and he genuinely just likes training with her, pushing his own limits and skills.

-As time goes on he learns to open up a little, thanks to his own development as well as the influence from her, being carefree and having such a positive outlook on the world. At first she tries to crack jokes with him, which he kind of shrugs off but eventually she will bring out a laugh here and there. In these moments Neji sort of forgets about all the things that made him bitter in the first place and lets a little bit of happiness in.

-The two of them allow each other to grow. Neji teaches her things about chakra flow, new techniques and how to deal with Lee when he crashes training sometimes (not that she minds, she thinks Lee is a sweetheart). She teaches him to loosen up a little, how to show affection (platonically at first) and to voice his thoughts (not just in a savage way).

-As they grow she probably will have a crush on him on the down low but doesn’t bother acting on it, knowing he would become a flustered mess perhaps even be harsh in rejection should he not feel the same. In time Neji will realise, much to his dismay, that his feelings have progressed to something romantic and has absolutely no idea what to do about it.

-He will avoid her at first but she won’t let this stand and will track him down and make him explain why he doesn’t want to be friends anymore. He feels guilty because that is pretty much the opposite of what is going on but he can’t bring himself to tell her. Instead they fall back into their normal routine like nothing happened and Neji attempts to push aside his feelings. He starts to also avoid Naruto though feeling awkward about the whole situation.

-Once he comes to terms with his feelings, accepting that no matter what they won’t go away unless he does something, he will casually ask her to do things with him, like going out to get some food, going for a walk around the village (away from Naruto) until he works up the courage to confess.

-When he does confess, he’s so flustered and overwhelmed by the whole idea. He wants to do the proper thing and talk to her brother about it (since their dad is not around to ask permission) but at the same time he doesn’t want to seem so vulnerable in front of Naruto.

-After several days of pacing furiously on the street near their home, Neji finally works up the courage to talk to Naruto who is so oblivious to the whole thing. Naruto just kind of gets weirded out, but at the same time is supportive saying that she has a mind of her own, it’s up to her but he won’t stop him. Naruto also can’t wait to tease his sister about it later (he tries so hard to not ruin the surprise and keep it a secret though), suggesting Neji should do it over Ramen.

-This gives Neji the boost of confidence he needs to actually talk to her about it. When he confesses he kind of stumbles over his words, getting more flustered every second, getting angry at himself. She kind of just stands there confused, internally like ‘what do you mean you went to ramen with Naruto what’s that go to do with— ohhh I see you like me.’ Poor girl will have to stop him from rambling (which is a funny sight considering Neji NEVER rambles) and tell him it’s okay, she likes him to.

-NOW FOR THE RELATIONSHIP IN GENERAL: their first few dates will be super cute, Neji will try really hard to impress her. Will take her to get food but also will just enjoy her company in general, on walks he will listen to her go on and on (she’s kind of nervous) and he just nods and smiles.

-He is the one who kisses first, blushing as bright as a tomato before, during and after; his lips shaking a little betraying the tremble running through his body. After the first few kisses she is the one who deepens it into something more, throwing him off at first but he eventually enjoys it as he gets used to it.

-She teases him ALOT because his reactions are priceless and when he’s in a mood all pouty she likes to poke his cheeks before kissing his forehead. The first time she does this his whole world stops, because he’s sort of self conscious about his curse seal around her. He doesn’t know why but after she does this he kind of just falls for her harder.

-After they have been in a relationship for awhile she will grab his hand in public, the first time it happens is when they are out for the day and she gets excited and wants to show him something. He’s nodding his head to everything she is saying but he is internally blown away with how right it feels to have her fingers entwined with his.

-For dates he always picks her up and escort her home. At first he felt weird when Naruto would answer the door but he’s a good guy so the tension faded quickly the moment Naruto said something stupid to defuse it.

-He’ll start to open up with her, thanks to her encouragement and general open manner. One day after they have been training, they’ll be sitting under a tree together and he will just wrap an arm around her and bring her close in for a hug. And she sort of goes ‘this is it, he’s starting to open up.’

-Omg these are so long I just got carried away but yeah if you want more specific ones lemme know, I love this idea of Naruto’s sister and Neji like boy is going to owe this family a lot!


	83. (NSFW) High Drive x Deidara headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: headcannons for Deidara dealing with a s/o that has a high sex drive?
> 
> Sexual content below (NSFW)

  * Deidara loves sex and has a pretty high sex drive himself, so it’s a huge turn on for him that his s/o has such a high sex drive.
  * He’s pretty much ready to go the instant his s/o starts getting frisky, it doesn’t take much to get him going.
  * He does like to take his time and tease his s/o, though. He thinks it’s fun to get them riled up, especially when they get frustrated and start demanding that he get to it. That verbal tic of his has never been as annoying as it is when he’s asking “oh, you like that, hm?”
  * He’s got pretty good stamina so it’s easy to keep up with his s/o, honesty they just fuck like rabbits.




	84. Civilian s/o x Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hcs of Neji having a secret relationship with a civilian please~ ♡

-So I feel like a secret relationship at first would be beneficial for Neji for a few reasons. 

-One is that he doesn’t like people knowing his business, he’s a pretty private guy and even more so when he is in a relationship. And honestly if they were in a relationship most people probably wouldn’t even realise anyway because for a lengthy period there will be absolutely pda. If people saw them together it would also be easy for him to brush it off as helping a civilian who needed help or something like that. 

-Two is that he is a shinobi and we all know that it’s very easy for their actions to have consequences like people coming after them for revenge — revenge which can be achieved through attacking loved ones. Also as a Hyuga their clan already has a few enemies who are after their secret techniques, Byakugan etc. 

-The relationship itself will start of slow, as it would with any of Neji’s relationships, until he is sure there is a bond of sorts with his civilian s/o. -Since they are not a fellow shinobi themselves they will also have to be really understanding of that way of life because he could be gone for long periods of time or become severely injured along with the several other risks involved. 

-That being said the times where he is away for lengthy periods and comes back he will always make sure he showers them in affection, whether it’s a low key yet intimate date at home or surprising them with food or small gifts. Other times he will literally just pick them up and carry them to the bedroom to show exactly how much he missed them.

 -While he is away I can see him writing letters too, maybe not signing his name just incase theres a reason they can’t be caught (it is a secret relationship after all) but will tell the s/o to expect them.

-Having a civilian s/o secret or not will set him at ease in a way, knowing he doesn’t have to worry about something happening to them on missions or getting hurt easily. 

-Neji would also be overprotective though but because they are in a secret relationship it will manifest in private situations. He isn’t afraid to scold his s/o for being reckless or foolish, sometimes even being too harsh about it in the process. If he sees them doing something in public he won’t say anything to them then but expect an earful when they get home. 

-Back to his hectic schedule — he will visit them at the most random times, sometimes he comes knocking on their window in the middle of the night just because he craved their presence the second he finished his mission. And you know it took all his self control not to use the front door, the proper way of entry, because they are a secret.

-As comfortable as Neji is with the secret relationship he is a very traditional person. Eventually he is probably going to want to marry them and have them become apart of his clan — which is super important to him. It means that they are officially his family, and also means they cannot be secret anymore. So that could be the breaking point. 


	85. Pregnant!s/o x Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Headcanons for how Neji would react to his s/o when they tell him they're pregnant and parenting headcanons if that's not too much to ask please? Thank you!!!

-When Neji’s s/o falls pregnant they are most likely married and either trying for a baby or just going with the ‘if it happens it happens’ mind frame, already having discussed they both want children.

-Now that being said when it happens there will still be a wave of shock, and the realisation would need to set in when they tell him. Like his eyes widen and his mouth drops open, staying like that while the awareness takes over. After five minutes (not really it just seems that long) of internally calming himself down he will ask an “are you sure?” or “We’re going to have a baby!?!?!” not because he doesn’t believe them it’s just the shock.

-When they finally reassure him they are, he will smile and hug his s/o, maybe giving them one of those rare kisses (if they are in public) that make them feel like they’re the only thing that mattered to him.

-Internally Neji would be torn between freaking out and being overjoyed. He wants to make sure his child has both their parents around. Because he lost his father at quite a young age, effectively turning him bitter (amongst other reasons of course), he doesn’t want the same fate for his child. He also panics about not knowing how to be a good father, because his s/o has always been the affectionate one, they always know the right thing to say to people where as he can sometimes be blunt and hurtful.

-His s/o would pick up on this because he’s being extra quiet around them for a period of time following the announcement and snapping at little things without being open about his thoughts. He is reluctant to tell them as he feels a bit embarrassed and ashamed for thinking these things. His s/o would, of course, say anything reassuring and for him it will be the exact thing he needs to hear, realising that is something they are doing together not something he has to do alone.

-During the entire pregnancy, Neji treats his s/o like they are the queen of the universe tbh he is an absolute gentleman. He will do all the little things around the house, insist they don’t do any heavy lifting, buy them all the food they crave and just nap with them when they are tired, stroking their hair, etc. He will also control his short fuse when it comes to snapping and force himself to be extra considerate.

-He sets up the baby room early in anticipation to help channel some of his anxieties about parenting into productive things in preparation. Will go on all the baby item shopping trips, just genuinely wanting to be apart of everything.

-Lol okay, so when it comes time for delivery he freaks out to the max. Like his s/o would come in and be like omg my water broke, or I’m having contractions and the boy just freezes, eyes wide. It’ll make his s/o laugh, and that will bring him out of this state and into take charge Neji mode. Will insist escorting them to the hospital himself, all the way to the delivery room and refusing to leave his s/o side.

-He will snap at the doctors and medics etc. on behalf of his s/o if they are in pain because he feels so helpless he doesn’t know what else to do, holding his s/o hand the entire time. If he has to leave the room because of complications, he will not fret to use his Byakugan to keep an eye on them, making sure they and the baby are safe.

-Once the baby is delivered and everyone is happy and healthy, he will finally relax a little bit. The moment that baby is in his arms his whole world will change, and his breath will catch because omg he made this tiny human. I hc him having girls, so he will look at this little girl who looks so much like his s/o at that moment he can’t help but love her with his whole heart and silently vow to protect her from everything.

-Neji will give the baby back to his s/o, climb into bed with them both and it will be the happiest moment of his life tbh. Everything had gone right for him even though spent most of his life believing it wouldn’t ever happen.

-I see him having two kids, both girls, only a few years apart. His oldest is going to look like him but inherit the personality of his s/o: a little more outgoing, teasing nature and generally positive outlook on the world. It makes Neji smile and shake his head when she says something stubborn and witty. He has a “She’s just like his s/o” moment.

-The younger of the girls will be more of a mix between him and his s/o, probably leaning to look like his s/o more but has his eyes. She would be a little more reserved and shy, much like Neji but still holding that sweet and kind hearted personality. Honestly, he is so happy his children turned out this way because he knows how easy it to stray from the path and become bitter and unkind.

-As a father Neji is going to be super over protective at first, the distress in the poor boy’s heart when his child has their first tumble is great. In time though he will get used to the fact his child is going to get hurt a little sometimes, and it will take his s/o gripping onto his hand to stop him running to them and watch as they pick themselves up.

-He would definitely want to teach them the techniques of the Hyuga clan, at least as a means of preserving their ways as a means of knowledge and self-defence even if they did not want to take on the shinobi way of life. He wouldn’t mind if they didn’t, in fact, part of him would be relieved that he would know they are safe. If they did, he would still be proud that his child shows that amount of courage.

-Neji will seem like he is a strict parent which he sort of his but at the same time once they pout or give puppy dog eyes he is putty in their hands, it just tugs at his heart strings. This does wear off a little when they reach their teens, but he can still be persuaded on certain issues especially because his girls are intelligent and just like his s/o, know the right things to say.


	86. Missing you x Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hello~ can i request headcanons of how neji acts when he misses his s/o after so long that they didnt saw each other.. and bonus when they'll see each other again ^_^ thank you!

-Two months his mission had dragged on and two months since had had seen you. 60 days since he had felt your touch, 87600 minutes since he had held you in his arms. It was far too long to be without you. 

-Still he tried to focus on the mission not how much he missed you or what his body felt without you. The longing remained there though buried in the back of his mind. 

-The first month went by alright, he was used to long periods like that away from you. He had a few…heated dreams as the weeks dragged on but he was still able to focus more or less during the day. 

-It was the second month that seemed to take it’s toll. He was more irritable and agitated, finding himself snapping at subordinates for asking simple questions or making remarks. His skin felt hot, like it was on fire from all the tension building up in him. 

-When he fought enemies there was something more intense in his movements yet sloppier in his execution. He never failed but in his eyes he was coming closer every day. 

-Finds himself zoning out more and more when taking breaks. Fantasising silly little things that involved you. What he would say to you if you were there or when he saw something and thought of you. And he never thought he would hate sleeping alone before you came along. Now he misses your warmth.

-But then the day comes when he finally returns to the village. It feels like a lifetime has gone by. Goes to find you immediately, first looking for you at home. 

-When he opens the door and sees you, will just stare at you for a few seconds, mentally saving this image. Enters quietly and slowly and wraps his arms around you from behind and buries his face in you neck. Takes in you touch, your scent and your warmth because he’s missed it this whole time.

-Decides he never wants to leave you again. Just holds you like that for a long time before allowing you to turn around and ask how everything went. Doesn’t want to talk about him and instead asks about you. And when he finally kisses you it’s long and intense, pouring every last  _I missed you_ into it. 


	87. (NSFW) Rain x Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji and s/o being steamyyyyy after they had caught in the rain together

-What had started off as a pleasant walk in the village with Neji ended in you both running to find cover from the sudden rain that over came. The both of you were drenched by the time you shifted into an alleyway underneath and overhanging piece of roof. 

- ‘We should wait until it eases off before we move.’ Neji said, looking up toward the dark clouds. His expression was soft and his arm securely wrapped around you, a welcome sight indeed. 

-A shiver ran through your body which did not go unnoticed by Neji as he silently pulled you closer. You took the opportunity to nuzzle against him, through both of you drenched, comforted you nonetheless. 

-Neji cleared his throat before wrapping his other arm around you and tugging you against his chest. You could feel his heart racing against his chest and smiled before pulling your head away just enough to look up at him. He wasn’t looking at you,  _no,_  he was trying very hard not to look at you. 

- ‘Neji?’ you whispered and he looked down immediately. His eyes met yours and tension sparked. It was then you realised your clothes were thin and soaked through meaning your figure pressed perfectly against him and he could feel it. 

-The situation was all too tempting and you wanted to take full advantage of it. You pushed your head up closer to his, making sure to rub your body against his in the process. You could feel him tense and grip tighten. 

-The moment you tilted your head back he knew what you wanted. There was a pause on his end, as if considering the consequences of such a small action. With you small actions always lead to big ones. 

-It seemed he didn’t care though because it wasn’t long before he planted his lips on yours. It was gentle or chaste either but full of intent and longing, deepening with every second. 

-You moaned into the kiss and pressed your body further against his attempting to roll your hips. His breath hitched once you managed to roll your hips against him and you found yourself backed up against the wall without once breaking the kiss. 

-His hands found your waist, lips moved to sucking on you neck while he, quite boldly even for him, pushed his body flush against yours. Things were heating up quickly as you wrapped a leg around his waist, finally grinding against him fully. 

-You whined and tilted you head even further back as he left a trail of kisses down your neck, then retreated back up to the other side. You were surprised to feel him grind back against you, certain the bulge pressing against you was growing. It was unlike Neji to get caught up with your needs in public like this but you weren’t complaining. 

-Neji removed his lips from your neck before planting them on yours again. One of your hands found his hair, grip tightening as the kiss deepened. It was intoxicating but you wanted more. 

-You trailed a hand down his chest and wasted no time running it down toward his waistband, teasing him by dipping it under then out again. This seemed to knock the sense back into Neji because he broke the kiss and looked at you. 

-Both of you were panting, aroused and wet which only seemed to heighten the situation. ‘Neji.’ You whined and he smirked in return. 

-He grabbed a hole of your hand and pulled you into the rain. ‘Home.’ Was all he said before he started running, pulling you along in the still heavy rain. 


	88. Distant - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: how could neji react if his love interest is getting distant?

> -Brushes it off at first. Yes, you and him were starting to get close and see each other more but it didn’t mean you were obliged to do it all the time. You needed space, he got that, he needed it too. It was a whole new world to him. 
> 
> -But then you stop coming to see him completely and he starts to panic. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something insensitive? He knew he did that sometimes but he thought he was getting better! 
> 
> -No, if that were the case you would have told him surely? You knew you could be honest with him…right?
> 
> -Starts to overanalyse every little thing he did and said in the time you spent together and then everything he did and said. Comes up with ridiculous theories: He shouldn’t have corrected your training technique, he should have asked where you wanted to eat that one time. 
> 
> -Will wait the longest time before he does something about it himself. Doesn’t want to push your boundaries or invade your privacy. Will be internally dying inside because he has absolutely no idea what to do. It honestly distracts him so much with his everyday routine because he cares about you so much. Won’t let it show on the outside save some snapping and irritated remarks. 
> 
> -Gets ticked off really easily but if it’s older Neji then he makes a point of apologising albeit short and brief. Which for him is a big deal. His teammates will be at the receiving end of his frustration but they know him and can tell somethings up so it’s not personal. And tbh if it’s Lee he’d never take it personally. 
> 
> -If he sees any of your friends he will make a point of approaching them and asking if you are alright. Casually drop that he hasn’t seen you in awhile and is concerned. Won’t make a big deal about it on the outside but inside he’s imploding. Internal monologue of  _Whywon’ttheytalktome?_ on a loop.
> 
> -Talks to you as a last resort. Approaches you like he’s coincidently run into you but won’t beat around the bush. Will straight up ask you if you are okay and if he did something wrong since he hardly sees you anymore. 
> 
> -If you still make a point of seeing him but are emotionally distant he will be just as concerned. Will worry you have gone off him since all earlier signs indicated you were interested in him. Concerned he misread you and it was all in his head. Will ask if you’re okay but won’t ask any further questions unless it was something going on for weeks.
> 
> -Either way it’s an emotionally traumatic time for Neji because he thinks the people who love him will leave him. Even if that’s not your intent he will internally jump to those conclusions, he just can’t help it. 
> 
> - _ **PLEASE JUST LOVE HIM OMG HE NEEDS IT.**_

 


	89. Insecure - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: headcanons of neji being insecure about his body/his personality/his skills/whatever!! (this is a better written one) thank you!

-There was always something deeply rooted inside that told him not to let his father and his memory down. This feed into his abilities and need to perfect his fighting and training techniques. There was no room for okay or good enough, even if he was a prodigy he still had this need for perfection. This is where the insecurities come in, he’s worried he won’t be good enough. 

-These insecurities are what fed into his snarky nature and bitterness. Constantly put up walls to keep people out and fulfil his ‘destiny.’ until of course Naruto punched the sense into him. 

-Then his insecurities changed. He was still concerned about his father’s memory but in a different way. He’s now concerned with the type of shinobi and the type of person he has become. He wants to better himself and do something useful with his life, not be the snarky boy he used to be. 

-All the worries and concerns kind of hit him at once. Was he doing all he could to improve his fighting? Is he doing enough for the village? Was he worthy of his teammates? and friends? 

-Gets kind of overwhelmed at first because he never used to worry about these things? How the hell is Lee so positive???? 

-Kind of gets used to it and forces himself to push through all the insecurities he has. It makes him want to be a better person and do well in spite of them. He doesn’t really like to show them either so automatically puts up walls when it comes to letting people in. Doesn’t trust easily either. 

-Body wise the one thing he is insecure about is his curse mark. Has grown accustomed to it but still feels down about it sometimes. Makes a point of hiding it when he can and only shows it if he has to. Makes him feel vulnerable especially because of what it represents and what it can do to him. It honestly still has nightmares about someone using it against him. Sometimes it’s Hiashi and he avoids him for most of the day.


	90. Father!Neji broken - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji finding out one of his children dieing on a mission and the other bady injured(and comforting his s/o about the news)
> 
> ANGST

-Neji has never been so distraught in his entire life. The only reason he keeps going is the fact that the two most precious things in his life (his other child and you) are alive. But he’s not the same, he’s lost a part of himself. 

-Becomes even more withdrawn than he usually is, internalising everything because he can’t afford to explode, not when he still has people who need him. Heavy in the denial right up until the point he has to tell you. And god does he not want you to experience what he just went through.

-You can’t keep it together and he doesn’t expect you too. He expects to see you cry, to scream, to break furniture and everything. But what he doesn’t expect is what comes after. The broken shell of you left behind, a void that seems dark and emotionless but at the same time in so much pain. Sometimes it kills him to simply look at you that way. 

-He has his moment of breaking down. It’s once he tells you. He cries and it’s not pretty. Brows tightly knitted together in a feeble attempt to control everything he’s feeling but there’s no use. Knowing what he knows, that one child is gone forever, the other fighting for their lives and you…god. 

-Stays by your child’s side with you until he gets the news that they are in the clear. There’s relief but also the realisation of everything else that crashes down on him. There’s a funeral to organise. There’s protocol to follow. But what is the protocol for losing a child? The shinobi world wasn’t supposed to be like this anymore, it was supposed to end with the war. 

-Overprotectiveness goes on overdrive with his remaining child, it almost seems cruel but he can’t lose them too not even if it means they resent him forever. He would rather they hate him then see them die. 

-The relationship between you and him is rocky and never the same. You both blame yourselves and try to understand where you went wrong. He feels the same but tries to tell you it’s not your fault which leads to arguing. Neither of you are actually mad at each other but it’s the way you both let it out. 

-There’s no intimate moments anymore save the rare nights where you just hold each other in your arms. He holds you so your face is pressed against his chest, faces both hidden from the other. You sobbing and him crying silently. No amount of time can lessen such pain. 

-Decides to force himself to get it together a lot sooner than you because you both still have a child that needs guidance. If he sees a likeness in his living child similar to his dead then he’s on the verge of tears but doesn’t let them fall. He gets good at controlling his emotions to the point it’s scary. He’s back to burying everything. It’s almost like the two of you are strangers yet ironically are the only ones who understand each other. It’s a caging feeling.

-The bottom line is no amount of time changes the pain. The relationship is never the same but the closeness does return after an amount of time. Of course it’s not how it used to be but it’s there. It probably wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t still have a child who needed you but you’re both glad you did. There’s no telling what would have happened if you lost both. 


	91. Sweet s/o - Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi! I hear your headcanons are always open so can i request something? Can we have neji with a sweet s/o please~

-At first he doesn’t think the sweetness is genuine and takes everything you do or say with a grain of salt. Won’t straight up question you but will observe you extra closely and finds over time thinks about you more and more.

-This pretty much is how his feelings for you start to develop because as he watches them he realises that it’s not an act but genuine. And omg in the kind of world they live in that’s simply amazing? You’re amazing. 

-Honestly thinks of you so highly at first he kind of rethinks his own disposition in contrast to yours, not in a bad way but an inspired sort of way. The whole development that began with Naruto knocking some sense into him will continue with you. The sweetness just makes him feel good? without anger. 

-Feels guilty when he snaps at you, is more inclined to admit he was wrong in arguments (even though he is usually stubborn as hell) and will NOT stand for anyone trying to do wrong by you. Is extra defensive, not that he sees you as week but more that feels like your kind heart trusts to easy. 

-There are times in the relationship where it takes awhile for him to become accustomed to things like being honest with emotions and physical affection because he’s not used to someone genuinely caring and being sweet to him. Constantly has to reassure himself it’s real. 

-After a few years of being together (when he’s comfortable with physical affection) will have an arm around your waist as physical way of protecting you. Needs to protect your sweetness. 

-Secretly hopes (if you have kids) that they’ll be sweet. He just needs sweet in his life okay? Sweet s/o, sweet kids, god world just be sweet to this boy. 


	92. Confession - Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: How do u think neji would react if his crush suddenly confess to him accidentally?

-For about 5 seconds he has the most confused mixed with stoic expression ever because he is so unprepared for the confession (from anyone, he doesn’t really think anyone would have a crush on him)

-Then comes the lip and brow twitch. This is the only give away at first that he feels incredibly awkward, that is until his cheeks get a subtle tinge of red. Yay bushing boy! Also wants to size you up to see if you meant it even if it was on accident.

-Honestly doesn’t move or say anything for what feels like forever because he DOESN’T know what to say! Totally unprepared for the bombshell you just dropped on him. Even if he low key wished it would happen he never imagined it actually happening. Also doesn’t want to say the wrong thing!

-If you wait around through this silent nightmare of tension (because it’s almost impossible to read what he is thinking from his body languages) when he finally speaks there’s a lot of hesitation. This is a big deal because he normally would either say something or not, none of this throat clearing and uncertainty. HELLO flustered Neji. 

-Will kind of ramble on attempting to tell you he reciprocates his feelings but just doesn’t know how to talk about it and ends up doing an awful job of it to the point you probably wouldn’t be aware until the end when he says something like ‘I think the proper thing to do is go on a date.’ 

-If you don’t wait around and run away from all the awkwardness then he won’t come after you straight away. In fact if you returned ten minutes later you will find him still there like a stunned statue because damn this boy is S H O O K. 

-He will of course (after an hour or so of processing, pacing and planing) come and find you and very politely (and formally) ask you for a moment of your time. Will have a more prepared and understandable speech to ask you out this time. It will be confusing though because he has a frown the entire time, he honestly looks like he is frustrated but he’s just nervous as heck and concentrating extra hard. 

-Will turn up for the date at least 20 minutes early because he is so damn nervous.


	93. Dating Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Dating hcs for teen neji vs dating hcs for older neji?

**Teen Neji**

-A combination of the most clueless and proper boy to date ever. He will have no clue that you like him nor will he understand his own feelings because he’s never felt that way before? Also no one exactly teaches that stuff in the shinobi world.

-so fast forward to the actual dating part. It’s going to be a long ass time before any physical affection happens. He just doesn’t know how to initiate, whether he should or anything regarding that aspect. He is usually a very blunt person because his opinion (in his eyes) doesn’t make him vulnerable…until it comes to his feelings. 

-Can come across a little short and almost rude on the first few dates because he’s nervous but he doesn’t want to appear nervous because that’s vulnerability which is bad but then he’s downed two glasses of water in the span of 20 seconds and is pouring another already. 

-Does this weird flinch, clenching thing with his hand when he thinks about holding your hand but his whole body and soul hesitates. Are these thoughts improper? Because he thinks they are, getting into someones personal space shouldn’t happen. No, training doesn’t count (he tells himself) still he can’t help but be hyperaware of their touch (and then they land a hit because he’s distracted). 

-Won’t kiss them for a looooong time. When he does there’s a strong chance he won’t be the initiator so prepare for the perfect Neji statue. Honestly take a picture you’ll never see him so stunned and blushing in his entire life. He will stutter something then kind of switch off for awhile. Once he reboots then he will get his thoughts together and thank you, quite formally too. 

-Will chance some kisses on the cheek if he is 100% certain nobody is around (like at your front door). They are chaste but sweet. Keeps his hands by his side (all very proper) even if he gives a soft kiss to the lips. 

**Older Neji**

-Can tell exactly who Neji is dating because he has a soft (big for Neji) smile on his face in their presence. Honestly, the smile he will give you can melt the iciest of hearts. 

-LOTS of forehead kisses, especially in public since he’s not fond of a lot of PDA. Forehead kisses hello, forehead kisses goodbye, spontaneous ones. He’s more to expressing his love physically so these are a big deal. This comes after he’s been with you for awhile though and is comfortable. 

-Finally can deal with handholding, though prefers holding your hand in closed quarters than walking around town. He will hold your hand while eating dinner, sitting on the couch reading or even (rarely) wrap and arm around you. 

-Date night where the two of you go out to eat at a nice restaurant is a thing but not really into giving gifts unless it’s a special occasion. Just you wait til anniversaries though. 

-Loves to give you flowers, ones from the garden not necessarily from the flower shop. He would not be able to brave Ino’s questions. Poor boy. 

-Likes just sitting with you and drinking tea, that is honestly his ideal date. Especially because it’s just the two of you alone. Lots of soft smiles while he thinks to himself about how lucky he is. 

**Kinda nsfw stuff:**

-Has these random fantasies about the two of you having sex in a public place but wouldn’t dare entertain them. Although one night you hear and convince him to explore. The closest you can get is a steamy night on the balcony that includes some very hot moments pressed against the window. 

-Is really awkward in the morning the first few times you stay over because he gets so mentally and physically excited that he realises his hard on is poking into you. Hello awkward, flustered Neji, good bye proper mode and dignity. 


	94. Curse Mark - Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Can you please write some headcanons for the first time Neji decides to show his curse seal to his female S/O? and he feels so self-conscious about it, but his S/O comforts him instead? p.s. I L O V E your writing style, keep up the good work!

> -It was a rigorous day training for Neji, he’d pushed himself feeling the need to release tension…more tension than usual. He was feeling frustrated, in a sense and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Well, that was a lie, he knew exactly why he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it. 
> 
> -He found himself leaning against the trunk of a tree, recovering from the heated training session. He’d over exerted himself a little using his Byakugan so he decided to test it out and see how it felt. The moment he did his vision changed allowing him to see more of the training grounds he couldn’t see before. That’s when his eyes landed on you.
> 
> - _Oh no._ The person he was just trying to avoid thinking about was a distance in front of him behind the seclusion of the forest. He’d been thinking about you more often than he cared to admit, first intrigued by your fighting skill and then you as a person and  _well_ that led to more intimate thoughts that not only overwhelmed him but ones he could not control. He resisted the urges that followed such thoughts of course but resisting those urges had costs…the pent up frustration he had been dealing with. 
> 
> -Neji told himself he was going to stop looking now but then he justified it by analysing your fighting technique. It was admirable, the smooth sequence of you actions, the strength behind your blows and the way your body moved.  _Oh no._ He had to stop, no, he needed to stop. But his body betrayed him, eyes fixed on you. 
> 
> -He was only partially aware of the heat growing within him. His eyes narrowed as he focused on you completely, hands clenching handfuls of grass below while his thighs pressed together. His eyes widened and his skin felt hot.  _Damnit._ Using all the self control he had he relinquished the use of his kekkei genkai and looked down. His eyes instantly came to see just how his thoughts betrayed him, the not so subtle tent that had raised in his pants giving away every dirty thought he tried to deny having. 
> 
> -The hands buried in the grass gripped harder while he mentally tried to will away his erection. This was wrong and improper. He couldn’t be having these thoughts out in public like this, he shouldn’t even be having them at all. He panics, quickly rearranging himself to try and hide the evidence while looking around drastically, his cheeks burning. 
> 
> -Neji shot up from where he was sitting and set off immediately. He had to get out of there and quickly. The entire journey home his body felt like it was on fire, his mind trying to will his body to take car of the problem on it’s own. When he does eventually arrive home he finds that he is going to have to take care of his problem himself. There was no wishing it away this time. 

 


	95. New Girl - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Could u write about a girl shinoby new in town who everyone naruto kiba rock lee and others have a really big crush on her and so does neji but at the end she chooses neji and everyone is suprised, neji even more? Pliiiiiiiz?

-It started as weariness, a natural uncertainty of you as someone new to the village not to mention shinobi too, it caused great concern amongst all the rookies. Some of the girls chose to read you face to face to determine whether or not to be trusted while some of the boys turned to more invasive measures that mainly revolved around following and observing. 

-The girls laid off after awhile after Ino and Sakura questioned you, befriended you and found out your story (bits from you and bits from the higher ups). The friendship was cemented. Kiba wasn’t convinced and brought Akamaru with him to catch your scent and watch your actions. Rock Lee took the same approach the girls had, giving you the benefit of the doubt and greeting you with the positive energy he usually carried. Shino always seemed to be in the background. Shikamaru once he realised you weren’t a threat lost interest. But Neji couldn’t help but continue to keep an eye on you.

-The weariness soon turned into curiosity amongst some of the boys, some expressing it aloud and others irritated, keeping it to themselves. Neji was a part of the later. You had become a regular topic of discussion amongst the interested boys, Neji never contributed but ALWAYS listened. He couldn’t deny his thoughts often drifted to you.

-He wanted to see your capabilities as a shinobi since you were new and decided to follow the suit of the girls and proposition you face to face. You smiled and greeted him with a smile but he held his usual stoic expression and cut to the chase. Neji asked if you wanted to fight, blunt about his intentions involving your capabilities. Your positive disposition didn’t change and you accepted.

-The thing was, Neji expected you to have standard skills but he never imagined you would be this good. Okay now he was curious. He even admitted, casually and with a vague few words, that you indeed had skill. After you bid him farewell by name. He hadn’t even told you his name being so absorbed in the goal. How did you know his name? That’s when the crush started to take form. 

-Time went on the other boys seemed to be growing fond of you as well, too fond for Neji’s liking. He always scowled when they brought you up in undignified ways (they just said you were cute chill Neji) and always snaps a Kiba no matter what comment he makes. Lectures him about having more important things to worry about and to not be inappropriate. Tbh the others think he hates them. 

-Then one day Neji is training with you and Lee asks to join. You agree much to Neji’s irritation and that’s when things go down. He starts silently challenging Lee, who thinks he finally has just accepted him as a rival, completely oblivious to the real reason. Then things go further down hill when you decide to call it a day. Once you walk off things get worse. The others show up, having seen the whole thing. 

-Kiba accuses Neji of having a crush, trying to steal you away. He brushes it off with a backhanded comment about you not belonging to anyone much less Kiba. Lee asks Neji if it’s true about his crush to which he responds he is being ridiculous. And the arguing commences. Neither of them notice you return, having forgotten your water bottle. 

-You stand there, brows raised and an unsure smile on your face. Neji felt his heart skip a beat when he saw you, freezing immediately. Yep you had heard everything they had said. He was mortified and blushing, traits uncharacteristic for him alone let alone together. What a mess.

- ‘So…’ you begin, the air thick with tensions, ‘who is going to come clean and explain why you guys seem to be fighting over me.’   
Neji wanted the earth to swallow him whole. God, there really was no going back now. 

-It’s Kiba who bites first. ‘We all like you, that’s sort of clear, so which one is it going to be?’ You cock your head to the side. ‘huh?’  
Kiba groans. ‘Which one of us do you wanna date?’  
Neji glares at him for the blunt question. But then you catch his gaze and his expression softens.   
‘You don’t want me to answer?’ You ask, lips twitching upward.

-Neji is lost for words at the question. ‘Well I…’ The sentence fades, he can’t find the words. What an impossible situation. But then you give him a radiant smile and oh my his heart seriously stopped this time. Did that mean something good? 

- ‘Well since you guys were sweet enough to put me on the spot like this…’ you crossed you arms and looked at the guys who were hanging on your every word. ‘I guess my choice would be Neji.’ You shrug and smile like it’s nothing but the words hit Neji so hard he’s once again rendered speechless. Okay people will definitely be able to tell he is blushing now. 

- ‘What!? But he doesn’t even like you!’ Kiba blurted out, obviously forgetting his previous allegations against the Hyuga.   
‘Is that true, Neji?’ You asked, seemingly unbothered. How were you so casual about this? 

-Neji didn’t respond at first, simply frowned, concentrating on what to say. Then he was very much aware at the boys staring at him. He shot them a all a glare. ‘Isn’t this a conversation that should be in private?’ The others, clearly defeated sighed and left, allowing you time to approach him. 

- ‘You still didn’t clear it up,’ you said smirking at him, ‘What can’t handle the pressure?’ It was a teasing tone, one meant to soothe is anxieties but he still felt on edge. ‘Fine,’ he finally replied, ‘I admit it.’   
‘Admit what exactly?’ Oh were you pushing it. He awkwardly placed his hand on the back of his neck and averted his gaze.   
‘I…like you.’ 

-You chuckled, a reaction he had not been expecting. He gave you a questioning glance.  ‘I knew it!’ You said, catching him even more off guard by grabbing his hand. ‘Come on,’ ‘Wha-’ ‘You want to go out with me so let’s go out on a date.’  _Neji couldn’t say no to that._


	96. Sleep Paralysis - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji having sleep paralysis for the first time?

-It’s all a haze at first. The thought process comes gradually. Thinks he’s still dreaming at first until he realises he can move and internally freaks out. Then when he realises he can’t speak he freaks out even more. Tries to logically work out what is happening but he’s never experienced or heard about it before. But then he starts seeing and hearing things. He can’t move to see the sound nor can he turn his gaze to watch the shadow. It’s frustrating. The one time he finally gets an opportunity to sleep and this happens. 

-Once he’s out of that state he feels tingly all over, his limbs tense as he sits up in a sweat. He honestly thinks he’s lost it then tries to logically cover that thought up with plausible theories. Was he just hallucinating the whole thing? There goes a good nights sleep. 

-Research, research, research. Tries to figure it all out by reading a tonne of books. Once he figures it out he kind of calms down a bit but then the fear of it happening again sets in. Gets really random fears about it affecting his abilities during the day, (what if it affects my Byakugan while fighting????) Decides to do the best thing a visit the doctor to find out the real deal. Has anxiety about falling asleep for awhile. He already had to deal with nightmares and now this too? 

-He honestly just hates the idea about not being in control. Meaning he is horrified by the idea of not being in control of his body. 


	97. Hurt - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: What would Neji think and do when his s/o comes back really hurt from a mission?

-Neji’s first instinct is to angry. Not at you of course but at the person/people who did it, at himself for not being there to help you, at the doctors who aren’t moving fast enough to help you. He’s a ticking time bomb that doesn’t take long to explode. Is irritable with everyone. Will be snarky as hell, doesn’t care, all he cares about is you. 

-Once he finds out you’re going to be alright all the stress and anxiety lifts off his shoulders like a great weight. Feels guilty about the way he behaved and will issue apologies in due time. Will refuse to leave your side unless absolutely necessary. Expect a lecture about being more careful, how he’s going to help you train when you get better and how he won’t let you out of his sight. Then the sappy words come in and how he was so afraid he would lose you. 

-DON’T DO THIS TO HIM HE CAN’T LOSE YOU. Seriously though Neji it’s fine, you’re fine and he’s fine that’s all that matters. He didn’t sleep the entire time your fate was uncertain so it’s your turn to lecture him on sleeping properly. Ends up falling asleep next you on your bed, protective arm around you because nobody is touching you ever again. 

-Becomes a little overbearing about your recovery but tones it down once you assure him everything is going alright. Feels a little embarrassed about going overboard. No he’s not blushing when you explain to him how sweet it was but just a little too much. Resorts to making you tea because he doesn’t know how else to communicate he cares about you that well. You’re feeling tired? Tea. Feeling sore? Tea. Want to sit with him? Tea. Different kinds for every occasion. 

-Honestly if it was severe enough you couldn’t walk he would carry you around the house. Any time he doesn’t care. Kind of enjoys being able to take care of you? He’s never really taken care of someone before. Hell he’s never really loved someone before like this. And he kind of re-falls in love with you all over. Like damn you are strong, you survived going to hell and back and you’re still willing to put up with him?  _Don’t overthink it Neji._

 _-_ If you’re not super mobile he’ll bathe you. Won’t even take no for an answer, he wants to do this. Even if you make him get in with you, he’s cool. Everything’s cool, no his heart doesn’t break when he sees the scars and redresses the wounds. It doesn’t shatter him at all…seriously though if you see him hesitate then hug this poor boy he feels responsible even if it had nothing to do with him.


	98. (warnings) Past Abuse - Neji Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Can we have a neji with a social and positive s/o but they are a victim of an abusive relationship before but have never told neji or anyone. when ever he tried holding her hand or sitting close to them they would move away or unintentionally smack their hand away

-When Neji met you, you came along like a breath of fresh air in his shinobi driven lifestyle and made him come out of his shell more than anyone could have hoped. So when your personality seemed to change when he tried to initiate physical contact (which made him incredibly nervous to do since you hadn’t) he was confused and concerned. 

-You were usually so open with him, even to the point where you encouraged him to be open with you and he couldn’t quite understand what was going on. Compared to him you usually jumped headfirst into situations so he had honestly expected you to make the first move before he even thought about it. But you hadn’t and you moved away when he had.

-He did the only sensible thing to do (aside from the hours/days he spent over thinking it) and talked to you about it. At first you brushed it off, simply said you weren’t ready and apologised. All he could think to say was that you  _didn’t need to apologise._ And you didn’t, if you weren’t ready that was fine but he couldn’t help but feel there was something more to the story. Still he wouldn’t pry, it was your choice to tell him. He wouldn’t force you. 

-Giving it more time he tried analysing you a little more. Paying attention to the jolt in your movements when his hand accidentally brushed against yours and the way your mouth twitched and eyes averted when you saw a couple in the street. Something was up, that was for sure.  

-It wasn’t until you had a breakdown in the middle of the shopping district that he found out the truth. You had frozen mid conversation, eyes catching someone and your body began to tremble. No matter what he said you would not respond. He only caught a glimpse of the person you were staring at before you gasped, clutched your chest then bolted in the opposite direction.

-When he found you, you were a wreck, crying and shaking violently as you chanted nonsensical words and phrases. He picked you up, noticing how you didn’t react to the contact and took you home. He sat you on the couch, gave you a glass of water and sat beside you while you calmed down. 

-That’s when you confessed everything, every painstaking detail filled with tears and pauses to regain yourself. He would continue to listen, bring you more water and assure you that you were safe there with him. When he finds out he is no only heartbroken for you but incredibly angry. Tries to storm out of the house to hunt the person down, only stopped by you tugging on his arm, begging him not to. He’s shocked by your hold on his, noticing that you weren’t flinching. He asks about it and you didn’t even notice. Perhaps talking about it helped.

-Stays up with you all night talking, not necessarily just about that but more light hearted things to take your mind off it for periods of time. Expresses that he thinks it’s best for you both to take things slow to make sure you’re completely comfortable. Is relieved when you show signs of your usual positive and bubbly self. 

-Still secretly hunts the person down and doesn’t kill them as per you request but assures them he will be watching them and if they so much as step out of line then he would kill them. Never tells you about it but you can tell he’s done it because it’s Neji and he’s protective af. 


	99. More Drunk Headcanons Neji/Kakashi/Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hey, could I request some drunk Neji, Kakashi, and Gaara headcanons???
> 
> Second Person 
> 
> Reader/characters
> 
> Headcanons

**Neji**

-Neji, before he is legally an adult just doesn’t do alcohol for fun or casually, it’s as simple as that. He will do it on formal occasion or for the sake of being respectful when a superior insists he has one (even then he’s reluctant). There’s just something about not being in control that Neji can’t handle. Boy needs to be in control of himself. 

-When he’s an adult he will mellow out a little bit and have the odd drink with his partner or teammates but he rarely gets drunks tbh. For him to get drunk it would have to be in the comfort of the village with people he trusted/knew extremely well. But even then it’s rare. Like so rare that if you miss it, it’s the event not to miss. It would be like missing a rare occurrence such as a meteor shower or what not. 

-Lucky for you if you are his partner because you are the person he is MOST comfortable with so he’ll do it if you happen to be there. It’d likely happen in your home or his (or the one you share). Also because he doesn’t drink much his tolerance is pretty low. He isn’t used to the tingle in his fingers when the alcohol makes him dizzy nor the way his head spins. He hates it and will do 1 of 2 things depending on his mood. 1) be cranky, call it a night and go to bed (cuddle him to make him feel better he is nauseous as feck) or 2) try one more to see what happens. 

-The next drink will loosen him up a bit and won’t feel so out of control even though there is a voice in the back at his mind scolding him. But that’s a tomorrow Neji problem for the Neji that has a stick up his butt and drunk Neji is out to play. And by play I mean stick to you like glue! He get’s really whinny depending on his level. Sometimes it brings up the insecurities in your relationship he tries to hide from you.  _Please don’t leave me._ He’ll plead in your ear (because drunk Neji can be pathetic in front of you but not anyone else there.)  _But Neji I’m just going to the bathroom. Then again later. I’m just getting you a drink of water._ ** _I’m not leaving you._  **If you laugh at him he’ll remember in the morning and feel worse. Like hungover Neji is worse than sassy Neji because his head is spinning as well as being irritated.  **Do not prod the beast.**

-Drunk Neji’s cheeks are inflamed. As the night progresses it will grow across his face. He has squinty eyes. Thinks activating his Byakugan will help him see. No Neji that’s not how it works, you’re drunk dear. Clutches his cup in his hand so hard it crushes but it’s alright it hasn’t been full in about half an hour. He didn’t know that though and he stares at his hand for a solid 5 seconds. Hold his hand and guide him to a chair. 

-Think he likes giving lectures sober? The drunk ones are more passionate and unrelenting. HE IS RIGHT! Won’t back down from a fight but won’t instigate one either. More of a verbal fighter. When he thinks you two are alone will grab the back of you clothes and fist the material tight between his fingers. Likes running his hands down the small of you back dangerously close to your backside. Will go to lean his forehead against yours but ends up just flopping his head down and smacking his hot skin against yours with a bit of a crack. Apologises and closes his eyes. Drunk Neji becomes sleepy Neji. When you put him to bed because you will need to (he won’t go to bed without you because he can’t leave his side which means you’ll have to shower with him and everything. Hold his head up please.) MUST SPOON HIM OR HE WILL GET UPSET! He’s clingy Neji now, something sober Neji will despise in the morning. 

-Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t look or talk to you in the morning because he is so embarrassed. Tease him at your own peril but say the right thing and he’ll become a flustered mess. Neji won’t throw up while drinking but he might in the morning because he feels awful. He has a migraine. He is going back to bed and never drinking again, how could you let him do this? Grumpy Neji but also Neji needs a spoon again. He won’t be verbal about this. 

**Kakashi**

-Kakashi can literally be that drunk who sits in the corner quietly and you cannot tell he’s even buzzed. Kind of watches everything with an even more glazed over expression. In the earlier years like original naruto and before, he’s likely to be more of a sad drunk. Just kind of mopey in general but he can’t help it he’s been through a lot. 

-Drinking for Kakashi can come close to becoming a coping mechanism but eventually he will be firm with himself. There were times when he would get really down thinking of the past and all he has lost and just sit leaning against his bed (sitting on the floor) and drink without realising it. He just switches off to the world completely and keeps sipping on the burning sake almost has if he wants to deepen the pain. It’s when he feels he deserves to be punished. He gets to a point where he gains an incredibly strong resolve about changing because he is alive and he needs to make the most of it. Especially when there’s people who need him. 

-As he gets older drinking becomes a way for Kakashi to unwind. He will get a drink with the fellow jonin after a mission or a way of catching up and talking about their students (or former students) which encourages the others to brag. In the period when Naruto is away from the village with Jiraya he will feel a little sad again while drinking with them and feel like he failed his team while the other instructors talk about their teams successes. The moment will pass, usually with him changing the topic in the best aloof manner he can muster and the evening becomes enjoyable again. Sometimes when he carries himself home though his mind will wander back to that sad place except now he distracts himself with Icha Icha. 

-With you drunk Kakashi is different because he has more of a reason to stay distracted and be happier. He isn’t alone anymore so you’ll find him sometimes just staring at you in a hazy gaze with a smile. You have grown to see his smiles beneath the masks, knowing their meaning by looking into his eyes. Kakashi doesn’t have a lot of tells when it comes to revealing emotions but one of the few is his eyes. 

-On the way home and away from prying eyes he will hold onto you and not just some innocent arm around you, no no, there’s intend behind the way he holds you. He needs to confirm that you are his because he can’t quite believe it, almost as though you would disappear from view if he did not hold you close. There’s gripping onto the material of your clothes, sometimes so tight he almost pinches your skin. There’s a head resting on your shoulder if he’s drunk way too much. There’s a bunch of nonsense he’s telling you about how he is sorry you have to deal with this but he’s thankful. He’s still a bit vulnerable in a romantic relationship so he won’t babble “I love you’s” yet (unless you are in bed doing the old frick frack, then one or two might slip). 

-When he’s older Kakashi embraces the old man drunk. Drinking and feeling happy while also giving wisdom out even, if not most especially, when nobody asked for it. Will definitely do this with Guy. After the war Kakashi takes it upon himself to take Guy out for drinks whenever he can, he may also be an excuse to forget about being the Hokage for a moment or two. Guy and Kakashi have silly bar bets and different rival contests that no contain alcohol. It gets wild and this is when Kakashi laughs/smiles the most because drinking isn’t something bad that brings up sadness anymore, it’s something he does with his friends and you. He gets more into it if you tell him that you’re betting on him to win. 

**Gaara**

-At first he seems exactly the same with his neutral expression and keen eyes looking at the people in the room around him. The only give away without talking to him is his red cheeks. Isn’t the biggest social drinker, except maybe after the war with celebrations, ceremonies, hanging with the other kage etc. But he is also someone who likes to keep a level head and not risk making a fool of himself. Gaara is the king of cool after all (at least shippuden and onward lol). 

-Knows he can get emotional when he drinks so he avoids it when his mood is in turmoil. He makes strategic decisions in life and it’s no different with drinking. There is no dancing on table tops and singing for Gaara. He’s more of an observer then an attention seeker. Will smirk a lot at witnessing other peoples shenanigans. Will even talk Kankuro into doing some ridiculous things then deny it when Temari lectures him. But let’s be real him talking Kankuro into doing something his him saying ‘Should I do this?’ and Gaara saying ‘Yes.’ Then all hell breaks loose. 

-Can be a little awkward around you if he doesn’t know you to well. He is still quiet and reserved but more likely to keep a conversation going. If he is with you then it’s still similar but every now and again he will whisper something sweet in your ear or clue you in on an observation he made of someone around you two. If there was ever need of a designated driver he would volunteer because drinking isn’t that important for him. 

-Is the type to have a drink or two after a long mission or day of work especially as the hokage. Keeps a bottle in the bottom draw of his desk. At one point the bottle is a gift from Tsunade after the war. He splits this bottle with Naruto sometimes when he visits. More of a slow and steady drinker than a fast and crash. Gets drunk at a steady pace so he still feels in control but extremely relaxed and able to let go of his usual stresses. Doesn’t really get nausea from a hangover either but will get a mild headache. Temari will yell at him in the morning to instil the consequences of his actions into him. If he’s with you he will just stay in bed a little longer and will either hold you or have an arm connected with you for comfort. 

-Not a fan of shots but will never back down from proving himself if it’s with either you or Kankuro. Probably Kankuro though and that’s usually the one way Gaara can get drunk. Kankuro can hold his alcohol but so can Gaara and they start swaying in their seats and come close to passing out before a winer is decided. Gaara does a good job at keeping himself composed and tries not to speak when he knows his slurring. Speaks really slowly with extreme concentration in an attempt to cover how drunk he is.  


	100. S/O Leaving Notes headcanons- Neji/Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Hi gorgeous! I was wondering if I could please get headcanons for Neji and Itachi’s reactions to having a s/o who loves reading and has this little hobby thingy they do of highlighting passages they like, writing their thoughts and impressions in the margins, putting sticky notes on pages they like, things like that? Thank you in advance hon 
> 
> Second person with reader moments
> 
> Fluff

**Neji**

-This soft (almost innocent) side of you is something that drew Neji to you in the first place. If you’re a badass shinobi he finds the idea of you doing this incredibly endearing especially when he thinks about the contrast between you taking down an enemy and you highlighting literature/leaving sweet notes. And if you’re not a shinobi then it just reminds Neji of the hobbies and texts that aren’t about shinobi life. It’s refreshing. 

-His favourite thing (next to seeing you) is coming home from a mission and finding one of your books left open on the coffee table and reading the little notes and passages you have noted. If you have neat handwriting he can spend hours reading all your ideas and thoughts then try to discuss them with you (if he knew they weren’t private). If you’re handwriting is messy he’ll tease you and ask you to read or tell him your ideas. 

-Neji loves poetry although he hasn’t had a lot of free time to read it since he made Jonin. When he was younger, reading it was the closest thing he had to someone understanding him and how he felt. He related to a lot of works about tragedy more than he cared to admit but he also found peace in calming philosophical works about the world. He was a little more pessimistic back then and literature was the only source of hope for him, although he only saw it as a fantasy. 

-So when he finds you reading one of the books he enjoys he low-key gets excited and wants to peak at your notes. It’s up to you realise this which honestly, it’s so easy since he’ll be hovering about with his eyes on the book. Tell him little things as you go to satisfy him but even better is if you give him the book at the end full of notes, post its and highlighted passages (your copy please because even though he loves your notes he is so anal about keeping his books neat and tidy). He’ll spend his spare time reading over them and if he doesn’t have time he’ll take them with him on messages to have a piece of you with him. 

-One day you gift him a book you have already read but he hasn’t. It’s full of sticky notes on pages you like and highlighted passages in blue that you like and in purple what remind you of him. It melts his heart. This also becomes a thing that you two do because Neji isn’t exactly the best at expressing his emotions so now instead he will do the same thing fo you (highlighting passages he likes and ones that remind him of you). Every time he buys a book now he buys 2: one for him to read and one to mark to give to you. As much as he loves highlighting he still can’t bring himself not to have a neat and clear book. 

-If you’re the type of person to escalate in your affections and habits then you will start leaving sticky notes around the house with little messages for him. You stick them everywhere: the mirror in the bathroom, the fridge, the light on the nightstand and when you run out of places he one day wakes up with one stuck to his forehead. He wasn’t amused (until he read it). He doesn’t have it in him to leave notes out in the open so instead he will leave them in books you’ll read or inside things you’ll use. Sometimes you don’t find them straight away so he’ll date them. He hopes you find them when he’s away and will think of him but he won’t outright tell you that. They won’t be very poetic or sappy either but rather to the point and honest. A lot of “I love you’s”. Keep them all and he’ll die of embarrassment (even though he keeps yours in the draw next to his bed).

**Itachi**

-Itachi discovers your habit accidentally one day while he was waiting at your house. He was waiting patiently in the living room content in his own company when he saw the bookshelf across from him. He hadn’t met anyone who had owned that many books before or at least books that weren’t shinobi/battle tactic books. This alone intrigued him and he found himself needing to know what you read. It fascinates him more if you are a shinobi like him, mainly because it makes him a unique individual in his eyes.

-After taking his time examining the book spines he pulled one out and opened it to find it thick with notes, scribbles and highlights. As efficient as you were you even kept a key in the front of what colours meant what with highlights and sticky notes. Blue were passages you liked/related to, Yellow you thought were interesting, Green was marked philosophical and Orange was marked other. As he flipped through the pages he found neat and concise explanations as to what you thought about each highlighted passage. 

-The thought and detail you put into explaining and adding meaning to these few lines you had highlighted made him admire you. He saw a kindness and a keen eye for seeing beyond the surface which is something he didn’t find people capable of very often. It was also something he related to. Within five minutes of discovering the book Itachi was already feeling closer to you, like he could almost see how you mind worked and thought right there on the page. It also made him think differently about the text than he had reading it before your notes. 

-Itachi will make a point of reading as many of these books as possible while alone. He wanted to know this side of you but he didn’t want to intrude your privacy (once he started reading he couldn’t stop). When he sees you doing it in front of him, highlighting and making notes, he’ll ask you about them. He’ll go out of his way to buy book he thinks you’ll like and take time talking about the passages. That’s when you starts highlighting in a new colour: Pink and declared that they were passages for him that you thought he would like or what reminded you of him. He’s happy because now he feels like he is apart of your little habit/hobby. 

-Sometimes he’ll take a sticky note and reply to your notes with his own thoughts when you aren’t there. Then he’ll tuck it into the book and put it back where he found it. Sometimes you two correspond through notes in books about opinions and feelings and other times it’s verbal. Overall he thinks it’s fascinating and adorable but also speaks volumes about your individuality.  


	101. Violent Children - Neji (father) Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orignal Request: Neji stoping both of his children during training when one of them is being too extreme (trying to kill).
> 
> ANGST
> 
> Headcanons

> -The ways of the shinobi that you and Neji grew up with were something that Neji never wanted to instil on his children. Especially the way of the Hyuga clan. Fighting because it was the only thing they new, harbouring abilities for the sake of ranking up and blindly following orders was something that easily caused chaos and a thirst for blood. It normalised war and battle. Neji knew that better than anyone.
> 
> -So if Neji discovers this is something his children have inherited then he’s going to be absolutely heartbroken. Where did he go wrong? What happened from the time they were born til now? He will be angry, mostly at himself but also at his child for going against everything he tried to teach them. 
> 
> -Anger will turn to guilt as he remembers the first chunin exams he participated in. Mainly when he had no qualms with killing Hinata. That moment still haunted him and to practically watch his children repeat his mistake seemed like a cruel dose of karma because of his past. 
> 
> -Then he starts to think about why he was so full of hate and wondered what his child’s reason was. Had he betrayed them in some way? Had something happened that he didn’t know about? When the anger disappeared and the concern came he would talk to them and find out why they would want to do something like this. If he couldn’t get an answer then he will think about what had made him change all those years ago. They needed a Naruto in their life that was certain. 
> 
> -Neji wouldn’t stop until he was certain his child knew the consequences of their actions and why what they were doing was wrong especially to a comrade or a sibling. It would keep him up at night thinking about it over and over again from every angle and conclusion. It was something he at least hoped they would move on from and would never have to worry about again. 

 


	102. Rivals>Friends>Lovers Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hcs for Neji with an S/o who started out as enemies/rivals (mostly due to the S/o disliking how the Hyuga family was so strict and hurtful, but Neji mistook it as a general hatred for his clan), ended up becoming friends, and then became lovers? Thank you in advance.
> 
> Headcanons

-It started when you two were at the academy or at least that was when Neji first noticed it. The first time he caught you staring your expression was neutral so he didn’t understand why you were looking but after a glance away then back to find your gaze still fixed on him he was sure it was him you were staring at.

-It made him a little uncomfortable, especially since he didn’t really know who you were. Sure, he knew your name since he had heard it called out in class and had also recognised it when it appeared a few spaces below his whenever marks were released but as for who you were as a person, well, at this stage he honestly couldn’t care less. 

-But then he noticed it happening more frequently. You kept on staring day after day and it felt like a hole was burning into him wherever your eyes caught. It happened in the academy yard during practice sessions, in the classroom (usually when people weren’t paying attention and talking), in the halls as he passed you. 

-At first it fed his ego a little bit, knowing he had attention on him (he assumed because you recognised you abilities) but in the end he didn’t really care about that and he was getting straight up irritated. That was when he silently referred to you as the annoyance especially since it through him off his focus the first few times. It wasn’t long before he got used to it though and was able to ignore you altogether (when he wasn’t glaring at you).

-Neji didn’t think about it again until just before graduating the academy. You were paired with him to spar in the training yard. When he saw you he sighed and rolled his eyes which made you glare. It was only when you started sparring that he had to (internally) acknowledge your skill. He’d never really found and equal match in the class before when it came to fighting or academic skill and even though you weren’t stronger than him, you came pretty damn close to landing some blows. 

-It distracted him enough to almost land a punch to the face but he dodged at the last second. ‘Careful Hyuga, wouldn’t want me to tarnish your reputation or your pretty face.’ It was the first words you had spoken to him. And that comment alone was enough to cause adrenaline to surge through him and take you down in two moves. 

 -When you were down though you didn’t groan. Instead you laughed and looked up at him. ‘That’s the Hyuga way, huh?’ You spat on the ground then pushed yourself outright to perform the unison sign. Neji glared and walked away, ignoring the instructor. If only you knew just how much he agreed with your statement, just not when it was directed at him. He was furious to say the least and he hoped never to see you again. 

-He saw you at the graduation ceremony which members of his clan happened to attend. More for formalities rather than him. And when he saw you he clenched his fist but then relaxed once he saw who you were glaring at. It wasn’t him this time but members of his clan. That confused him but then he took his seat and focused on the ceremony. 

-By the time the chunin exams rolled around he had forgotten about you. He had thrown everything he had into training, missions and never forgetting about what happened to his father. Then he ran into you in the forbidden forest. You both were alone and recognised each other immediately. Both of you took a fighting stance. 

- ‘So, it’s you.’ You said taking a step forward. Neji grunted and glared in response. He waited for you to make the first move and you did, kunai in hand and ready to take him on. This wasn’t the academy anymore and you both had picked up new skills. But then two enemy teammates from another village took the opportunity to attack both of you. That’s when things changed.

-You jumped to a branch above while Neji was left to take them both on. Just when one was about to attack Neji from behind you jumped down and knocked him out. Neji looked over his shoulder at you stunned. ‘If anyone is going to take you down it’s me.’ Then you threw a kunai and it hit the other enemies thigh causing him to fall down. ‘See you around,  _Hyuga_.’ There was something about the way you called him that which made him uneasy. Neji couldn’t quite figure you out and he hated that. 

-It was when he lost the final part of the chunin exams to Naruto that things between you changed. Your battle followed him and you happened to win but were escorted to the medical bay to disinfect your minor wounds. That’s where you ran into Neji alone. Your eyes locked at soon as you entered the room and all the stuff he had revealed about his clan entered your mind. 

- ‘Sorry.’ You spoke first. ‘It’s fine, you can come in. Were you injured?’ He asked. An untypical polite inquiry from him. ‘Not really but I wasn’t apologising for intruding.’ Neji frowned. ‘Oh?’ You walked over to his bed and sat beside him with a big enough gap between you. ‘Sorry for misjudging you. I thought you were like the rest of them.’ ‘Who?’ ‘The Hyuga clan.’ Then there was a heavy silence between you two. ‘My mother was a Hyuga once.’ Neji turned to you. ‘I didn’t know that.’ You sighed. ‘Yeah nobody really does. She was sort of exiled before she died since my father isn’t apart of the clan. So I’m sorry for judging you.’ ‘I understand.’ 

-You both sat there for awhile in comfortable silence for awhile. ‘I see Naruto finally knocked some sense into you.’ You said. Neji smiled and nodded. Your conversation was cut short when the village was attacked and you had to leave to do our duty as a shinobi. 

-After that your meetings were less hostile. It began when you happened to run into each other at the training grounds, then in the village and sometimes on missions. But after awhile it became less of a coincidence and more on purpose. The friendship came naturally to the two of you especially since you both needed attitude adjustments. You were able to change together. 

-As you both changed and the years went on feelings between the two of you developed and grew too. The rivalry between the two of you became more playful, especially from your end. It was fun to push the boundaries with Neji especially with his flustered reactions. But it wasn’t long before you wanted to stop playing and do something for real. You realised it when you pushed him too far one day and got into an argument. As usual neither of you wanted to apologise and you’d be damned if you caved first. 

-Weeks went on without the to of you meeting and talking. You began to feel sick at the thought of losing him. Especially over something so silly as an argument. One day you decided to finally do something about the two of you dancing around your feelings and be bold. So you went to the training ground when you spotted him in the middle of the field. You called out to him and practically marched over to him. When he turned to you he looked stunned and curious. The important thing was he didn’t seem mad anymore.

-Just as you reached him and he looked as though he was about to speak you grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him (hard). When you pulled away he was red and even more stunned than before. In fact you had never seen him look that way ever. ‘I wasn’t just playing around I actually like you and your stupid flustered face.’ And he couldn’t really refuse that. He did get annoyed you called his face stupid though. 


	103. Pre-Chunin Neji Appearance Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Just stopping by ✌ Do you think pre-Chūnin Neji would care much about his appearance? Because I think Neji takes care of himself well and his hair is divine honey let's be real 🤔🤔🤔 I really love your blog Senpai it's awesome!
> 
> Headcanons
> 
> Second Person / Reader

-I feel like pre-Chunin Neji would care about his appearance for appearance sake. Basically, he finds it a respect thing, since the Hyuga clan are all about being neat and respectful. So he will present himself in a neat and tidy manner because that’s really all he knows. If he were a school kid in our universe he’d have his shirt tucked in and freshly ironed (creaseless) sort of thing. 

-Not really vain when it comes to his clothing though. He wears whatever is appropriate for the occasion. Basic and comfortable shinobi clothes when necessary and formal attire if need be. Lowkey though as he grows up and becomes more aware of other people and his surroundings he has those minor fashion conscious choices. I mean we all saw his strapped headband–he could have gone basic but nah he went for the straps. 

-Takes a lot of pride in taking care of his hair. Nothing fancy, just brushing it and utilising basic hair care (it gets more extensive as he gets older). Also trims it regularly to keep in with his neat and tidy theme. Speaking of neat and tidy he always goes for neutral colours. He feels like they are the most appropriate since theres no point being fancy now if he is going to be a shinobi. 

-If his hands get dry and calloused when he begins building up a resistance to training he would moisturise his hands because it helps relax him and help go to sleep easier. 

-The only thing he is really self conscious about is his curse mark. He keeps it covered mainly because he doesn’t want to remind the main branch that they can torture him so easily and he doesn’t want strangers poking their nose in business they know nothing about. Basically, Neji likes to be neat and tidy and presentable. 


	104. Moles - Neji Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Headcanons for Neji's moles? Does he have one in particular his S/O may find sexy? Does he have many? Tell us everything (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･
> 
> A lil nsfw content 
> 
> reader / second person

-I can totally see Neji having moles or a couple “beauty spots” as it were. Appearance wise I don’t think Neji thinks twice about them considering the biggest thing he feels self conscious about is his curse mark. So a couple of moles he doesn’t think twice about. However, if you his s/o point them out and like them it will still give him a boost of confidence. Even though Neji exudes confidence there are things he is self conscious about and no one except you will know it. 

-I can see him having a small one that’s like a beauty spot on his neck just below his chin. It’s dark and small and only stands out if you’re close. If you train with him then the first time you see it is during one of the first training sessions you have with him. It actually catches your gaze mid spar and that split second of distraction for him to take you down. Instead of making an excuse or talking smack back you said ‘I never noticed that before.’ And pointed to it. You caught him off guard completely and he brought a hand up to it instinctively. ‘Oh, yes.’ Was all he could say. ‘It’s cute.’ You commented absentmindedly but it made his heart skip a beat. When you started dating, you made a point to press a kiss to it.

-There’s two that almost look like dark freckles on his right arm on the lower half near his elbow. Those you discovered one time you accidentally walked in on him half dressed. These you were even more surprised about no noticing but then you realised you had only spotted these in the first place because you had been noticing him in a different way. It was before you two were dating but you realised then that you were attracted to him. You didn’t tell him that though. 

-The other slightly larger one is on his lower back. That was the last one you noticed. It was when you were in bed one morning and you had woken up first, which in itself was a miracle. Neji’s a morning person. He had his back toward you and you rolled him over on his stomach and began kissing down his back until you felt something against your lips. You looked down and spotted it and a smile crossed your lips. ‘I found another one.’ You whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He groaned in reply. 


	105. S/O spy from another village - Neji headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: Neji finding out his civilian s/o is a ninja spy from another village
> 
> second person / reader
> 
> ANGST

-Every instinct in Neji screams at him to kill you because he is a shinobi and that is what they are taught to do. The only reason he doesn’t is because he needs to know more information when he turns you in. The trust you had between you is gone instantly and honestly will probably never come back. 

-Demands you tell him what your mission was, what you know and why you are doing it. Don’t talk him about your relationship he doesn’t want to hear it. As far as he is concerned you used him and nothing between you was real. The more you bring or try to bring it up then the more angry he will get. Won’t go easy on you either, in fact, he will probably be more inclined to loose his temper. 

-If you won’t talk to him then he will take you in and report you without any qualms. His only request from the Hokage is that she tell him exactly what they find out so he can NEVER let it happen again. And honestly he will probably never trust someone enough ever (or for a long time) to get into a relationship again. It takes so long already for him to trust and open himself up to someone and for that to be destroyed in seconds. Nope never again. Who needs love anyway right?

-But then as time goes on he begins remembering happy moments and intimate moments and he finds himself needing to know ‘was any of it real?’ It will start eating away at him bit by bit. He will continue his day and suddenly he will remember something you did or something you said and wonder if it was genuine or something you said to get information out of him (or gain his trust). He feels absolutely weak and ridiculous for falling for the oldest shinobi trick in the book. Neji also feels extreme guilt for betraying the village.

-As a result, once he is given the all clear from the Hokage to return to active duty (they had to keep him in the village during the investigation) he would request as many missions as possible. He needed a distraction and he needed to avoid even the opportunity to go an see you after your arrest. But it wasn’t healthy and the effect of what happened began to show during missions. He would be distracted, miss obvious things and make mistakes. Things Neji wouldn’t usually do. 

-The Hokage would force him to take a break and tell him to sort himself out. But this was hell for Neji and he didn’t trust anyone to talk to. So because he couldn’t go on missions he would train. And when he didn’t train he would force himself to hang out with his friends even though he was distant and distracted. Nothing anyone says would change his mood either. 

-The only thing he could do was go and see you. After much convincing the Hokage allowed it. He needed closure to heal after all. Now if you actually loved him then the only thing that would help him was to be a 100% honest. Own up to the fact that it had started as a mission and the relationship was purely your own feelings and it was real. He won’t get back together with you. He can’t because the trust is gone and you two can never have what you had before. It just wouldn’t work nor would it be healthy. And you know that because you can see how broken he is. It’s you telling him to move on and being open to sharing his feelings with someone else that will give him the push to heal instead of dwelling. 

-Whether you really loved him or not, he’s unlikely to have a relationship again. Unless it’s someone who he knows he can trust but even then it would take literally years for him to consider trusting them in an intimate way. It would have to be a person like Tenten, Lee or someone else he has known long enough to know they aren’t a spy or traitor. The point is the whole situation has changed Neji and made him into an even more reserved person. 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (other than my OCs) belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. Only used for entertainment purposes. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
